LOS PLACERES DEL SAMURAI
by BellayEdwardpuroamor
Summary: Siglo XVII. El barco en que viaja Bella, una joven monja, naufraga en Japón. El samurái Emmett, la bailarina Rosalie y el médico nómada Edward inician a Bella en los placeres sexuales, y emprenden junto con ella un viaje que los lleva por monasterios budistas, castillos feudales y guaridas de bandidos. En cada uno de esos lugares se celebran orgías descomunales y sexo desenfrenado.
1. SINOSIS

¡Hola chic s! Os traigo una nueva adaptación súper, súper hot con mucho lemon con nuestra Bella Swan como protagonista.

Está ambientado en Japón y es una adaptación de Akahige Namban.

Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí.

Y no os olvidéis de dejarme un review porfiss.

 **LOS PLACERES DEL SUMURÁI**

SINOPSIS

El barco en que viaja Bella, una joven e inocente monja inglesa, naufraga frente a las costas de Japón. Corre el siglo XVII. El samurái Emmett, la bailarina Rosalie y el médico nómada Edward inician a Bella en los más refinados placeres sexuales, y emprenden junto con ella un viaje que los lleva por monasterios budistas, castillos feudales y guaridas de bandidos. En cada uno de esos lugares se celebran orgías descomunales, que harían palidecer de envidia a los más licenciosos gozadores occidentales. «El equivalente erótico de Swan».


	2. Chapter 1

1

EL joven se llevó la mano a la entrepierna mientras miraba cómo el viejo se la metía a la criada. Ella yacía allí, intentando resistirse, aunque no pudo evitar que le introdujera el pene. El viejo empujaba inexorablemente y su macizo miembro desaparecía de forma gradual en el agujero de la chica, apenas recubierto por una mecha de pelo negro. El muchacho vio como sudaba la joven cuando, por fin, los pelos que rodeaban el pene del hombre se unieron a los de ella, que soportaba sobre su delgado cuerpo todo el peso del viejo marinero errante. Éste empezó el movimiento. Sacó el pene, que quedó sobre los muslos de la chica y la embistió de nuevo articulando un gruñido. Ella levantó las piernas, morenas y macizas, y las colocó sobre su ancha espalda. Él le introdujo la lengua en la boca mientras ella gemía, aunque el chico no sabía si era de placer o a causa del peso que soportaba. El ritmo del viejo se aceleró y la chica alzó el cuerpo para unirlo al suyo. Los sacos de arroz sobre los que ella estaba extendida se movieron debido al peso, y el hombre deslizó las manos cadera abajo y las puso por debajo de las nalgas. Ella gimió de nuevo y aceleraron el ritmo de sus movimientos. Él cambió el ritmo de las embestidas, que eran más lentas aunque también más profundas, no exentas de cierta brutalidad. Su vientre golpeteó el de la chica, que exclamó: —Por favor, por favor.

El joven que los miraba no sabía si ella deseaba parar o seguir. El hombre levantó la cabeza. Su cara estaba roja, y parecía fuera de sí.

—Me corro, me corro —gimió.

Las caderas de ambos se unieron y ella levantó la cabeza en pleno éxtasis. El hombre derramó su carga al tiempo que movía el cuerpo convulsivamente. La chica le arañó en los hombros con fiereza, aunque con sus cortas uñas no pudo dejarle ninguna marca en la piel, curtida por el sol y el viento.

El viejo yacía sobre la chica como si estuviera muerto. Su gruesa y blanca barba le acariciaba el hombro. Por fin ella, con una gran impaciencia, tensó la pierna. El gruñó y cayó sobre la chica. Era del tamaño de un gigante y, a su lado, el cuerpo de la muchacha, bronceado y brillante, parecía el de una muñeca. Le pellizcó uno de los pezones de los pequeños senos, de color marrón oscuro. Ella se estiró voluptuosamente y le cogió el pene, húmedo y falto de rigidez. El viejo hizo una mueca burlona, y dijo en voz baja algo que el chico que los miraba no pudo oír, y se levantó. Cuando hubo acabado de ponerse la ropa salió del granero. Ella quedó allí, con una expresión relajada y los ojos cerrados.

El joven contempló el húmedo goteo en la resquebrajada pared de madera del granero. Tembló por un momento pero su mirada no tardó en adoptar un aire de resuelta determinación. Se acomodó el pene, todavía empinado, y caminó junto a la entrada del granero. Aún se podía ver la robusta figura de su padre, que se dirigía hacia el pueblo donde vivían. Entró en el establo y se acercó a la criada, que se había vuelto a poner el vestido bien ceñido al cuerpo y se estaba ajustando la faja en la cintura. Lo miró con sorpresa y, al percibir su mirada, sonrió con malicia.

—¡Y bien, jovencito! ¿Disfrutaste con nuestra actuación?

El chico intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca. Pese a sus deseos no pudo emitir palabra alguna. Sus manos saltaron como si estuvieran dotadas de autonomía propia y agarraron los pechitos de la muchacha. Los prominentes pezones le quemaban las palmas de la mano. Ella se apartó, golpeando aquellas manos inquietas.

—No, no. Eres demasiado pequeño para mí. Prefiero hombres maduros.

Deslizó la mano y le agarró el pene sin querer hacerle daño. Ese movimiento sorprendió al muchacho, confundido por la lujuria e inexperiencia. Luego, ella corrió hacia la puerta.

—Cuando te hagas mayor, jovencito… —dijo, levantándose las faldas—. Y la tengas más grande.

Emitió una risa ahogada y se marchó, dejando al muchacho solo en el establo y con una terrible erección.

Rosalie respiraba reposadamente, a diferencia del hombre que la montaba. Con los muslos se apretaba a él, al tiempo que con las manos trazaba dibujos sobre su fornido pecho. Lo había visto en la carretera y, al gustarle sus formas, se decidió a abordarlo. Ahora, bajo ella, respiraba agitado, arqueando la espalda. Intentó introducir la verga en sus entrañas, pero ella se movía con tanta destreza que él no alcanzaba ese orgasmo que tanto anhelaba. Rosalie notó que su miembro no era capaz de darle el placer que deseaba. Se apretó contra el hombre, inclinándose hacia adelante para poner en contacto el coño con el miembro viril. Este último movimiento fue excesivo para él, que, tras unos espasmos, eyaculó, esparciendo los licores sobre la mujer. Rosalie sintió con desilusión cómo se iba encogiendo el pene que tenía dentro. Con los músculos interiores, expulsó el mástil del interior de su gruta, levantándose de un brinco. Él también se puso de pie, al tiempo que se ponía los calzoncillos.

—¿Qué tal, bombón? —preguntó—. ¿Te ha gustado? Ella se rio con ironía.

—Ha sido el peor polvo de mi vida.

Se dio la vuelta, para recoger la ropa, y se quitó la hojarasca que tenía adherida a las rodillas.

—¡Ah sí! —exclamó—. Ven aquí y le enseñaré lo que es bueno.

—Déjame tranquila y vete a jugar solo.

Rosalie era lo suficientemente resuelta y dispuesta como para no adoptar esa actitud de servilismo y docilidad tan común en las mujeres. Irritado, el hombre trató de agarrarla, pero en lugar de retroceder ella dio un paso adelante y agarró sus dedos gordo y meñique. Sonó un chasquido y el hombre gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Quedó con la muñeca colgando. Rosalie, con premura, deslizó la mano sobre la bolsa de tela del hombre. Se la arrebató y dio un paso hacia atrás. De ella extrajo tres monedas de plata, y le arrojó la bolsa a la cara con desprecio. Recogió la ropa, así como un bastón, y se encaminó hacia el pueblo de Forks, arrastrando la ropa. No satisfecha con lo que había sucedido, excepto en términos económicos, se frotaba su feminidad mientras iba caminando, con un estremecimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Bella se despertó gradualmente. Sentía el azote de las olas, que provocaban un gran estruendo, como lo habían hecho cuando el barco se hundió. Se había deshecho de su ropa, en un intento por alcanzar a nado la orilla, y ahora estaba desnuda, cubierta sólo por una blusa. La arena caliente le cubría la blanca tez. Se incorporó, escupiendo granos de arena. Se hallaba en una pequeña cala, limitada a ambos extremos por rocas de color grisáceo. Ante ella se alzaba una escarpada ladera, donde crecían pequeños arbustos y árboles. En el aire aleteaban unas aves de ligeras plumas que no pudo reconocer. Se puso en pie y tomó conciencia de sí misma. Había perdido el crucifijo y el hábito y, aparte de una fina blusa transparente, sólo disponía de su cuerpo. Unos abultados pechos blanquecinos, coronados por pezones como cerezas, escondían un estómago casi liso, que desembocaba en una profusa pelambrera, la cual contrastaba, por su tono más oscuro, con la de la cabeza. Completaba la figura unas piernas blancas, excepto por detrás, expuestas largo tiempo al calor de los rayos solares.

Se preguntó dónde estaría. Sabía poco del mundo que había más allá del convento, donde se había educado. Se dirigía hacia Catay, con la intención de establecer una misión en China, cuando el barco naufragó en una tormenta. Acaso estaba ya en China o, mucho mejor, en las Filipinas, gobernadas por su majestad Felipe III de España, defensor de los católicos. Consideró que sería bonito que la rescatara un atractivo español, apartándola de su destino como monja.

Aún titubeante, se refugió a la sombra de unos árboles que había ante ella. Al aproximarse, pisó una rama seca, que se rompió con un crujido ante su peso. De repente, una figura humana apareció por detrás de un arbusto. Ella dio un grito de sorpresa y lo contempló atentamente. Era un joven de tez suave, del color del bronce, unos ojos almendrados y pómulos salientes. Llevaba un pañuelo atado sobre la cabeza, ropas holgadas, de un bonito colorido, y de su faja colgaba una espada curva de pequeño tamaño. A sus pies había un palo con la punta torcida y un jersey azul a cuadros.

Edward, puesto que así se llamaba el joven, la observó. Pensó que era una mujer bárbara, del sur. Pero estaba vestida, o acaso no lo estaba. Se relamió los labios. La blusa de algodón apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y, al estar mojada, se le transparentaba todo.

Estiró la mano y le dijo: —No tengas miedo.

Bella, no entendiendo lo que le decía y, sintiéndose amenazada por el movimiento de aquella mano, echó a correr. Edward saltó tras ella. Corrieron sobre la arena, con la blusa de ella agitándose al viento. Por fin la atrapó, y al hacerlo percibió los detalles de aquel espléndido cuerpo. Aquel prominente trasero se agitaba ante él, ahora cubierto, ahora no. Por debajo pudo verle un mechón de la dorada pelambrera que asomaba entre las piernas. Los pechos, que se bamboleaban de lado a lado, le sedujeron. Dio un salto sobre ella y ambos rodaron por la arena, quedando él encima suyo. Al sentir el tacto de su piel, la verga se empinó apretándole el vientre desnudo. Sin pausa, se desabrochó los pantalones, dejando al descubierto una pletórica erección. Ella trató de apartarlo pero le resbalaron las manos, que acabaron por posarse inocentemente sobre el palpitante miembro. Ambos jadeaban. El por lo que le esperaba, ella aturdida por la sorpresa. Aquel instrumento era casi del grosor de su muñeca. Lo contempló con un pavor no exento de excitación. Al ver el brillo perverso de sus ojos, supo lo que le deparaba el futuro. El pene se enderezó como una oscura vara, rodeada de pelo negro. Por debajo le colgaba el hinchado saco, recubierto de la misma mata de pelo negro. El grueso y rosado glande parecía señalar a la muchacha.

Ella gritaba y pataleaba, intentando liberarse, pero él la agarró con fuerza, atrayendo aquella blanca palma de la mano sobre su mástil, sin dejar de reír, tratando de dominarla a pesar de sus forcejeos. Edward le separó los muslos y se abrió paso por entre sus rodillas. La embistió, pero el pene no acertó la diana, quedando extendido por encima de su gruta. Lo intentó de nuevo, excitado por la aspereza de aquella pelambrera y aquel sincero aunque infructuoso deseo de escapar que mostraba la joven. La inmovilizó sobre el suelo, al tiempo que le introducía los dedos por la rosada abertura de la raja. Puso el dedo índice en el botón del clítoris, doblando los gruesos labios sobre su dedo con fruición. El pequeño agujero se humedeció ligeramente. Le soltó las manos, con las que ella comenzó a golpearte en los hombros, mientras él le separaba los muslos. La mantuvo tendida debajo, con las piernas abiertas; los rosados labios rodeados de una mata de pelo marrón presentaban una diana en la que ahora no podía fallar. Empujó el cuerpo hacia adelante y esta vez acertó de lleno. Ella gritó de nuevo, más alto que antes, a causa del dolor que le produjo el falo, introduciéndose por su parte más íntima y femenina. Se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás con el miembro introducido en la vagina al tiempo que hundía los dedos en la arena. Movía las caderas con deleite mientras ella gemía debajo.

Con la verga inició un movimiento ondulante casi descontrolado debido a la excitación. Sacó el pene casi hasta la punta y embistió de nuevo, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma acción, mientras la mirada de Bella, que antes era de dolor, comenzaba ahora a mostrar placer. Antes de que Bella pudiera explorar estas nuevas sensaciones, o empezar siquiera a comprenderlas, Edward se corrió, derramando la efusión en su gruta y dejándole el licor caliente en las entrañas. Con la mirada extraviada en el vacío le exprimió los senos haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Cuando acabaron, permaneció sobre su vientre lamiéndole los pezones, mientras Bella lloriqueaba desconsolada. Él sonreía satisfecho, deleitando su mirada en aquellos muslos manchados de sangre y semen, aquella pelambrera húmeda y enmarañada. Con las manos recorrió aquellos pechos exuberantes mientras ella intentaba impedirlo sin éxito. Volvió a detenerse en la fuente empapada, acariciándole el vello. Le dio un golpe en uno de los pechos y acabó con sus intentos de escapar.

—Eres guapa —comentó, inclinándose hacia adelante para lamerle uno de los pezones, rosado y prominente—. Dentro de un momento volveré a hacerlo, y esta vez te haré gozar.

Le respondió en una lengua que no conocía. Lo intentó de nuevo en alemán.

Lo miró sorprendida. Las monjas que la habían criado hablaban un dialecto del norte de Alemania y el idioma que él había utilizado parecía una variante de ese dialecto. Con las manos seguía explorando aquel cuerpo maduro mientras empezaban a poderse comunicar.

—Ha sido terrible, un pecado… —empezó.

—¿Eres queresita?

Le sorprendió aquella pregunta pero finalmente respondió: —Sí, soy cristiana. Una monja cristiana. Bueno, una novicia. Y lo que has hecho conmigo es un pecado.

Se rio de ella.

—Aquí, en el Japón, está prohibida la secta queresita. Yo, si estuviera en tu lugar, la abandonaría. Podrían crucificarte.

Se le pasó por la mente la idea del sagrado martirio, que pronto se vio desplazada por la del miedo a la muerte.

—¿Cuál es este horrible lugar donde los hombres…?

No acertó a dar con la palabra adecuada en su limitado alemán; aun en su lengua nativa esa palabra no brotaría fácilmente de sus labios.

Se rio de nuevo, dándole palmaditas en el vientre.

—Antes de que acabes en la cruz abusaré otra vez de ti.

Lo miró con horror, observando como la fláccida y reluciente longitud de la verga empezaba a empalmarse de nuevo.

Le separó los muslos por segunda vez, con la vista puesta en aquel coño, empapado y sangrante. Se inclinó para lamerle los labios y el erecto clítoris. Ella removía la arena con las manos no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante estas nuevas sensaciones, ante este dolor mezclado con sentimientos que sin lugar a dudas eran pecaminosos. Embebido por el sabor y el olor que emanaban de ese coño que por fin despertaba al placer, sintió un fuerte golpe, que le propinó Bella con un palo de madera que había encontrado tanteando sobre la arena.

La persecución fue una repetición de la primera, aunque esta vez se movieron con mayor lentitud. Con un pañuelo se secó la sangre que le brotaba del cuero cabelludo, pero pronto el dolor se transformó en placer al ver moverse ante sí aquellas piernas blanquecinas, moteadas de sangre. Le dio alcance a la sombra de unos árboles. La arrojó contra el suelo y hundió la cara entre sus grandes y sudorosos pechos. Los jadeos de Bella eran de dolor y miedo, pero también de placer, ahora que le mordisqueaba los pezones y los senos, haciéndolos sangrar. Tenía los pezones tiesos. Intentó de nuevo juntar las piernas pero él se las volvió a separar. Edward empujó la verga erecta dentro del desgarrado orificio. Percibió una ardiente sensación de la herida recién abierta, que fue pronto reemplazada por deleite ante los mordisqueos y lameduras, pero fue aquella vara metida en su coño la que borró de su cabeza todo pensamiento. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, levantando las caderas en un intento por acoger en su interior la mayor cantidad de carne. Los espasmos y las convulsiones recorrieron todo su cuerpo. El placer se hizo casi insoportable. Hundió los talones en el suelo, no ya para sacárselo de encima sino para que la penetración fuera más intensa. El dolor que le producía aquel taladro no desapareció, lo que unido al placer la hizo gritar.

Edward culminó su tarea. Cerró los ojos y sacó el pene goteante de la gruta, pasándolo por el ojete del culo. La violencia del orgasmo, junto con la herida de la cabeza, le provocaron una sacudida, separándose de aquel vientre blanquecino en estado semiinconsciente. Bella se apartó, limpiándose con la blusa. En el suelo encontró la camisa de él, y después de ponérsela, empezó a trepar por las escarpadas laderas escapando de todo lo que le había sucedido.


	3. Chapter 2

2

EL joven Emmett miraba como cenaban sus padres. Apenas podía creer lo que había sucedido en el granero hacía una hora, mientras su madre rezaba en el templo. Su padre era casi un gigante y comía con su habitual entusiasmo y rudeza. La madre, que a su lado parecía una muñeca de porcelana, era una mujer pequeña, de piel suave, y llevaba un quimono de seda, como correspondía a la esposa de un noble. Al oír a la criada trabajando en la cocina, los pensamientos de Emmett volvieron a la escena del establo.

Su padre emitió un gruñido y eructó.

—Qué, McEmmy, ¿cómo te han salido los dibujos de barcos?

A Emmett no le gustaba que le llamaran McEmmy, pero su padre gobernaba sus vidas con autoridad y un especial sentido del humor. Aunque su hijo había heredado algo de su estatura y color de piel, no había adquirido nada de la destreza de Harry de Forks para la construcción de barcos y la ingeniería. El hombre que antaño se llamara Harry McCarthy frunció el ceño al tiempo que su hijo, medio inglés, medio japonés, inclinaba la cabeza afirmando que pronto acabaría el trabajo que se le había asignado. Tenía a su hijo mayor en Edo y deseaba que el más joven, al que en privado llamaba Seth y que se le parecía en estatura y temperamento, prosperara con éxito en la vida.

Después de cenar, el joven se desperezó, se colocó la espada en la faja y pidió permiso para ir a dar un paseo. Su madre le dirigió una severa mirada. Los habitantes de Forks no solían salir de noche, y mucho menos con chicas para hacerles el amor, y se preguntaba de qué sería capaz su hijo.

En verdad, lo único que Emmett quería era desahogarse. Tenía la verga dura. Sabía que a esta hora encontraría a la criada fuera de casa. Paseó por un bosquecillo de bambú situado por detrás de la casa, trepando por la pendiente en dirección al sepulcro pintado de rojo de Hachiman, situado en la cumbre de la montaña. Mientras caminaba, en busca de tranquilidad, fue practicando el «paso silencioso» que el maestro de esgrima enseñaba a todos los jóvenes samuráis. En silencio, se internó por una arboleda, descendiendo después hacia una pequeña hondonada rodeada de arbustos. Se sacó el pene, que mostraba todo su esplendor, y lo examinó. Comenzó a meneárselo, haciendo estremecer el rosado glande. Se lo estaba meneando cuando, de pronto, percibió un sonido. Antes de poder cubrirse con la ropa, vislumbró el brillo de algo que se movía bajo la luz de la luna. Miró con mayor atención, deslizándose en silencio, y vio el cuerpo de una mujer vestida con una sucia camisa marrón, que llevaba levantada, mostrando un redondeado trasero blanco. Los pensamientos de Emmett volvieron al establo y, sin dudarlo un instante, dio un paso decidido hacia adelante. El trasero se meneaba voluptuosamente, mientras su propietaria, atenta a algo que tenía ante sí, apartaba los arbustos para poder contemplar el pequeño sepulcro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Emmett movió las manos. Se quitó los pantalones, los calzoncillos y se desabotonó la camisa. Se inclinó hacia aquella figura y, con decisión, la sujetó por el cuello y por las caderas. Antes de poder reaccionar, la mujer sintió que la verga le tanteaba el trasero y que, de repente, se abría paso entre los dos enormes y suaves globos. Se impulsó con fuerza hacia adelante y el erecto miembro encontró una raja que fue cediendo poco a poco a su arremetida. Estaba más seca y era más pequeña de lo que había creído. Con los dedos de la mano izquierda, que tenía colocados en el cuello de la mujer, sintió que ésta se disponía a gritar, por lo que los apretó a modo de aviso. Finalmente, el anillo del músculo cedió y Emmett pudo introducir el glande, lo que le produjo una oleada de sensaciones que le hicieron sentirse como en el paraíso. Gimió con fruición mientras ella luchaba infructuosamente por soltarse.

El peso del cuerpo que tenía sobre ella la obligó a apartar las manos del coño para poder apoyarse en el suelo. Emmett, que se sentía muy a gusto, miró a su alrededor. Deslizó las manos por aquel rollizo y sedoso vientre y fue a dar con una gruesa mata de suave pelo rizado. Bajó los dedos por aquella pelambrera y fue a dar con la raja, con dos pliegues ahora escondidos entre los pelos. Sin saber apenas qué hacer siguió explorando con los dedos aquellos labios húmedos. Encontró sorprendido un túnel profundo, viscoso y goteante, que no había esperado encontrar. Siguió inspeccionando con las manos cada rincón de su cuerpo provocando en ella, ante cada movimiento, una respuesta temblorosa. Continuó tanteando y dio con su propia bolsa, que se balanceaba por debajo, y su parte más masculina introduciéndose por el orificio.

Sin haberlo advertido antes se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando por el culo. Sacarla ahora podría precipitar una nueva lucha y, en cualquier caso, era impensable dadas las circunstancias. La embistió de nuevo.

Movió el instrumento adentro y afuera rítmicamente en aquella gruta desconocida. Con la mano derecha exploró los pliegues de su coño tanteándolos suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, acariciándole la húmeda raja rodeada por suaves y abultados labios, tocando ocasionalmente su propia vara, que entraba y salía del cuto de Bella.

Inadvertidamente, los inquietos dedos de Emmett encontraron la protuberancia del clítoris. Al primer contacto de la mano, el cuerpo de Bella se estremeció. Emmett, sumido en el placer y con los ojos cerrados, apenas se dio cuenta, y siguió pellizcándole el botón, al tiempo que ella se movía para propiciar un mayor contacto, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Oyó como ella, casi sin aliento, gemía de placer. Los inexpertos manoseos de Emmett no tardaron en convertirse en caricias propias de un experto, y empezó a frotarle con más brío el interior de los labios y el clítoris, ligeramente endurecido.

Bella empezó a retorcerse, acoplándose al ritmo de sus embestidas. Los abultados globos de su trasero calentaban el vientre de Emmett y el orificio del culo se contraía presionándole el miembro. Al poco tiempo, la presión que sentía en los testículos se hizo casi insoportable mientras las caderas se movían sin control. Todo su cuerpo parecía concentrado en un punto. Se la clavó una y otra vez en un arrebato, sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris. Sintió un espasmo en la columna vertebral que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Esto no tenía nada que ver con los insulsos espasmos que obtenía al masturbarse. «Esto es la vida real», pensó al tiempo que eyaculaba, esparciendo el viscoso licor por el interior de la gruta. Se relajó de golpe, manteniendo la verga dentro de aquel apretado orificio. Sin deseo alguno de abandonar la tarea, tomó súbita conciencia de que la muchacha, lejos de intentar deshacerse de él durante los últimos instantes, estaba gimiendo de placer.

Con el tierno miembro aún empinado, continuó manoseándola. Con la mano derecha le estrujaba el clítoris mientras que la izquierda abandonaba su garganta para agarrarle uno de los senos, que colgaba. Era el pecho más grande que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Por supuesto que ya había visto pechos femeninos en los lavabos públicos e incluso había conseguido tocar alguno. Pero el que sostenía ahora no lo podía abarcar con la mano, hinchado y con un gran pezón redondeado y erecto que pellizcaba con fruición.

Plenamente consciente del cuerpo de la mujer que se acercaba a su propio clímax, miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Pronto vislumbró con mayor claridad lo que había ante ellos, y entonces comprendió el repentino silencio de la joven a la que acababa de violar.

A través de la fina cortina de un arbusto vio un pequeño claro delante del sepulcro pintado de rojo de Hachiman. En él danzaba una mujer desnuda disfrazada de demonio. Con los ojos recorrió las curvas del desarrollado cuerpo femenino, la raja que tenía entre las piernas, cubierta por una mata de pelo en forma de corazón, el duro vientre y los pechos abultados. Sobre el largo y delgado cuello descansaba una horrible cabeza, blanca como la nieve, con largos cuernos que le salían de la frente y con una sonrisa en los labios. Tras un momento de sorpresa. Emmett se percató de que aquella figura, que no paraba de bailotear, llevaba una máscara.

La bailarina, sin saberse observada, sostenía una espada en la mano y la blandía pausadamente al compás de su baile. Con la otra se acariciaba lánguidamente el cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pezones, apretándose las nalgas y descendiendo hacia su parte más femenina. Sin perder el ritmo se iba aproximando al orgasmo que antes no había logrado conseguir por culpa de un hombre impotente.

La visión de la bailarina volvió a inflamarle los sentidos a Emmett, que se movía con más y más rapidez dentro de Bella. Introducía las manos en las profundidades de su gruta o retorcía aquellos espléndidos pechos. Ahora los exprimía, juntándolos y separándolos, oyendo un gemido de dolor que emitió la hembra que tenía debajo. Se aproximaba al clímax, con la mano clavada en el coño retorciéndole los labios con los dedos. Ella se contorsionaba sintiendo como el dolor y el placer se confundían en una misma sensación.

Esta vez, al correrse, sintió como la muchacha se meneaba furiosamente, apretando las nalgas contra su estómago, dificultándole la respiración en el preciso momento en que derramaba su esencia dentro del ano. Ella también alcanzó el orgasmo, moviéndose en agitadas convulsiones. El último espasmo la estremeció, emitiendo descontrolados gemidos de placer, para finalmente dejarse caer exhausta.

La bailarina, al oír aquellos gemidos, se paró en seco. Dio tres rápidas zancadas, y de un brinco, a través de la cortina de arbustos, se plantó delante de la pareja, que estaba en estado seminconsciente. Con la punta de la espada rozó el cuello de Emmett, y la máscara, que relucía como la muerte bajo la luz de la luna, los observó indolente.


	4. Chapter 3

3

ROSALIE contempló las figuras que estaban en cuclillas a sus pies. Se sentía furiosa de que la hubieran estado espiando; furiosa por no haberse percatado de ello, pero sobre todo porque la hubieran interrumpido en la consecución de su orgasmo. Sin embargo, la visión que ofrecía la pareja despertó su sentido del humor. El joven samurái tenía la cabeza ladeada y, con las prisas, había dejado la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, al igual que la espada. Era un joven alto y robusto, de tez pálida, con una incipiente barba. Rosalie se acarició el pubis, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con el muchacho. Se produjo un ruido seco. Emmett sacó la verga de aquella gruta y se deslizó hacia un lado. Rosalie echó un vistazo al brillante instrumento y decidió que, por el momento, no le sería muy útil.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha. A primera vista le pareció gorda, y observó que la piel le brillaba a la luz de la luna. La empujó con el pie, dándole la vuelta. Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron sin habla. No era gorda sino que tenía unas formas espléndidas y, por sus facciones, se dieron cuenta de que no era japonesa. Se estaba recuperando de los momentos de pasión, con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos de miedo. Rosalie examinó minuciosamente aquel cuerpo mientras un sentimiento de creciente lujuria la invadía. Sería una nueva experiencia y ella, desde que era una chiquilla, siempre había anhelado experimentar cosas nuevas. Sin bajar la espada, que rozaba levemente el cuello del joven, se inclinó hacia Bella, explorando las curvas con la mano que tensa libre, y que acabó por hundir anhelante en su coño. Esto último provocó un estremecimiento en la joven morena, que suplicó: —No, por favor, no.

Emmett saltó, con lo que la espada le pinchó en el cuello, del que ahora brotaba un hilillo de sangre.

—¡Hablas inglés! —se sorprendió. Bella se giró desconcertada.

—¿Entiendes mi lengua? —masculló—. ¿Quién eres?

Emmett intentó inclinarse haciendo una reverencia pero la espada lo impidió.

—Emmett de Forks a tus pies —dijo con voz pomposa en un inglés poco cuidado—. Aunque mi padre, cuando está borracho, me llama McEmmy. Él es inglés o lo fue hace muchos años.

Bella rompió en sollozos.

—Por fin —exclamó ella lloriqueante—. Por fin encuentro a alguien que me ayude en este país dejado de la mano de Dios. ¿Es esto realmente Japón?

Emmett iba a responderte pero Rosalie lo interrumpió.

—Cállate —ordenó—. ¿Entiendes lo que dice esta mujer? Dile que me va a devolver el favor que yo le he hecho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Me habéis estado espiando y disfrutado del espectáculo así como gozado el uno del otro. Yo también tengo un coño y esta rolliza extranjera me va a ayudar a alcanzar el orgasmo —sonrió con malicia—. Puesto que tú obviamente serías incapaz. Explícale lo que te he dicho.

Emmett intentó replicar pero comprobó como la espada presionaba nuevamente su cuello.

—Esta mujer quiere…, quiere poseerte, como yo lo acabo de hacer —se sonrojó. Bella lo miró confundida.

—¡Pero es una mujer!

Emmett asintió y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la boca de Rosalie se hundió en la de Bella y su larga y experimentada lengua empezó a explorar los labios rojizos de aquella boca virginal. Bella se retorció, apartándose de la mujer, pero aquella nueva sensación la había cautivado. Sus lenguas se exploraron la una a la otra, chupándose los dientes, relamiéndose los labios. Rosalie se detuvo un momento para poder respirar.

—Dile que más tarde le enseñaré sumo a su lengua. Tiene una boca deliciosa pero, por el momento, me habrá de satisfacer de otra manera.

Emmett obedeció pero, antes de que le pudiera explicar lo que era el sumo, Rosalie ya había colocado a la joven estirada de espaldas. Entonces se abrió de piernas, poniendo el sexo encima de la boca de la morena.

—Chúpame —ordenó. Emmett tradujo la orden.

De mala gana y despavorida, Bella obedeció. Con la lengua le rozó apenas los pliegues labiales. Rosalie le urgió pellizcando los prominentes pechos de Bella y oprimiendo la entrepierna contra su boca. Ese sabor ligeramente ácido le desagradó en un principio, pero pronto se acostumbró a él y sobre todo a su olor y empezó a succionar con mayor deleite. Aun siendo inexperta en estos menesteres, su acerada lengua pronto provocó que Rosalie se contorsionara de placer, con aquellos vigorosos chupeteos. Rosalie movió el cuerpo, indicando el punto en el que deseaba que la satisficieran y Bella, temerosa, ahogándose bajo aquella oscura gruta de olor a almizcle, obedeció, embargada por un creciente placer no exento de cierto miedo.

A Emmett se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. Había dejado de lado la espada, olvidada, y su tierna verga comenzó a dar nuevas muestras de renovada energía, aumentando de tamaño. Rosalie se percató de ello y decidió abandonar la deliciosa lengua que tenía debajo. Pensó que sería demasiado peligroso y, además, el joven podría cansarse y abandonar antes de poder disfrutar de él. Lo movió hacia adelante, se inclinó y, con su mano libre, separó las piernas de Bella y colocó al joven entre ellas. Emmett no necesitaba ningún estímulo adicional. Le separó las largas y macizas piernas y, poniéndose de cuclillas entre ellas, le metió la tiesa barra de acero. Rosalie abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la visión de aquel magnífico instrumento, para entrecerrarlos poco después, en anticipación de lo que iba a pasar mientras se estremecía de placer.

Esta vez, Bella no opuso tanta resistencia a que le abrieran las piernas. Ya se había familiarizado con la verga que la penetraba y, alzó las caderas para facilitar la introducción del miembro en su empapado coño. No tan dolorido como la primera vez que la hicieron gozar, reaccionó con mayor naturalidad, acoplando el movimiento de las caderas a los del hombre, mientras con la lengua y los labios imprimía esos mismos movimientos a la mujer que tenía encima, proporcionándole placer.

Los tres se movían al unísono. Rosalie había olvidado ya la espada y se apretaba contra la ansiosa boca de Bella a la vez que le oprimía un pecho o se pellizcaba sus propios senos. Otras veces arañaba los musculosos hombros de Emmett, que se agitaba con frenesí dentro de Bella. Al principio, imprimía a sus caderas un ritmo pausado, pero sumido en convulsiones no tardó en emplearse con mayor violencia. Agarró dos pechos que estaban disponibles, comparando los de Bella, abultados y generosos, con las atractivas tetillas respingonas de la chica que había llevado la máscara de demonio. Bella se contorsionaba de placer al dar y recibir al mismo tiempo de dos cuerpos ansiosos.

Los tres alcanzaron el orgasmo a un tiempo, arqueando los cuerpos simultáneamente. Bella, que se ahogaba por falta de aire, mordió a Rosalie en los muslos, obligándola a retirarse. Emmett quedó tendido sobre el suelo, cubierto de hojas, unido todavía a Bella, mientras cesaban las convulsiones. Rosalie se estiró a un lado, con la cara junto a la de Emmett y meciendo con las piernas la cabeza rubia de Bella. Los espasmos fueron desapareciendo. Emmett estiró una mano para acariciar las suaves mejillas de Rosalie, mientras que con la otra jugaba alternativamente con la fuente de Bella y los senos de Rosalie. Bella exploraba con la lengua los muslos de Rosalie, palpando con las manos el cuerpo de Emmett en toda su longitud, concentrándose por último en el punto que tenía entre sus propias piernas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

Puesto que hizo la pregunta en japonés fue Rosalie la que respondió.

—Rosalie, a tus pies —dijo riendo, al tiempo que Emmett se daba cuenta que era una muchacha de su misma edad. —Soy una bailarina de Ugo —añadió.

Esa provincia estaba demasiado lejos para poder confirmar sus palabras. Rosalie le pellizcó el pecho.

—Si no me hubieras interrumpido cuando bailaba, te hubiera tratado mucho mejor. Mucho mejor —insistió, mientras él le acariciaba el firme pezón.

—¿Y tú? ¿Y este hermoso diablillo extranjero que tengo debajo?

—Me llamo Emmett de Forks y mi padre es Harry de Forks, señor de la aldea de Forks y un Hatamoto valedor del noble Swan. —Por un momento, lo que había dicho le hizo sentirse importante aunque, rápidamente, añadió con una sonrisa—: Pero yo no soy nadie. Sólo el segundo hijo de…

—¿Y ésta? —insistió Rosalie, acariciando la rubia cabellera que se apoyaba sobre su pierna húmeda.

Hizo un gesto, mostrando desconocimiento.

—Le preguntaré. Rosalie rompió a reír.

—¿Y la has poseído así, sin más? ¿Sin una presentación formal? Como un auténtico samurái.

Sin saber qué responder, se dirigió a Bella.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó en inglés.

Bella le contó su historia. Sus padres eran ingleses católicos, que tuvieron que abandonar Inglaterra durante el reinado del monarca Jacobo. A ella la habían criado unas monjas y, tras la muerte de sus padres, se había convertido en novicia. Se habían embarcado hacía China, para convertir paganos al cristianismo, pero el barco en el que viajaban naufragó y pudo alcanzar la costa a nado. Titubeante concluyó: —

¿Es cierto que…? Alguien me ha dicho que aquí ejecutan a los cristianos…

Emmett tradujo la historia a Rosalie, hizo una pausa e, indeciso, asintió. Rosalie tensó los músculos al sentir su incertidumbre.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es queresita —dijo, utilizando el término japonés.

—¿Qué?

Emmett le explicó lo que eso significaba y añadió que Bella era una monja.

—El noble Swan ha decretado la pena de muerte por crucifixión para todos los sacerdotes queresitas.

Rosalie se estremeció, aunque no estaba pensando en Bella sino en sus propios problemas. Se acarició ociosamente la suave mata de pelos rizados que tenía entre las piernas y una cálida lengua le recorrió de arriba abajo la húmeda raja. Su cuerpo se agitó y le invadió de nuevo la pasión. Sin perder tiempo en lamentaciones, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de la joven rubia.

—Dile que esta vez se lo haré yo —ordenó a Emmett.

Embelesado, obedeció las instrucciones y, ante sus apremios, se colocó entre las rosadas piernas de Bella. Rosalie se agachó dócilmente, olfateando la abundante pelambrera ensortijada que Bella tenía entre las piernas. Frotó gentilmente la nariz sobre el clítoris, apreciando la prominencia de su tamaño. Extendió la punta de la lengua, explorando, acariciando las rosadas superficies de los labios externos e internos, lamiendo aquella dulce fuente y deslizando la lengua hacia el distendido ojete del culo.

Cuando Bella empezó a responder a estas caricias, Rosalie abrió la boca y le succionó el clítoris como si se tratará de un fideo, pasándoselo entre los labios y sobre la lengua. Lo soltó y repitió de nuevo la misma acción. Bella le clavó las uñas en la espalda y en las nalgas. Abandonando por un momento el clítoris, tomó el labio izquierdo del coño entre los labios de la boca recorriendo con Iametones toda su longitud, volviendo finalmente al palpitante clítoris.

Ahora, Bella temblaba y gemía sin control. Rosalie le mordisqueó suavemente los carnosos pliegues. Después le hundió la lengua en lo más profundo de aquella húmeda gruta y la movió de tal manera que una verga no podría hacerlo mejor, tocando los puntos que ella conocía por su propio cuerpo y por experiencias anteriores, colmándola de placer. El culo se balanceó al empujar el coño contra la boca de Rosalie, mientras ella suplicaba más y más, estallando en una serie de orgasmos, deseando en lo más profundo de su mente que no acabaran jamás.

Ante la escena que tenía ante sí. Emmett percibió algunos cambios en el cuerpo. Su joven verga, que no había tomado parte en esos hechos que tanto le interesaban desde un punto de vista intelectual, se le enderezó rápidamente. Recorrió con las manos aquellos sudorosos cuerpos femeninos. Comparó los pechos, unos suaves y abultados y los otros más tiesos y acabados en punta. Deslizó las manos por entre los globos del trasero de Rosalie y con los dedos fue a dar con el apretado ojete del culo. No quiso detenerse y siguió, acariciando ahora cariñosamente los ojos entornados de Bella, su nariz, introduciendo los dedos en la boca y recorriendo su lengua, dentro de aquella cavidad. Bella le lamió los dedos e incluso los besó, pero pronto volvió al empapado agujero de olor a almizcle de Rosalie.

Completamente excitado, Emmett se puso de rodillas y, con semblante severo, empujó los dos cuerpos que tenía ante sí, Rosalie se colocó encima de Bella. Emmett se arrodilló entre sus piernas y empujó dócilmente hacia adelante. Su glande entró en contacto con la lengua de Bella, con el abultado y peludo saco descansando sobre su frente. Bella guio la palpitante verga hacia la ansiosa raja de Rosalie. El la embistió una y otra vez, en lo que les pareció a los tres una eternidad. Bella percibió toda la longitud de aquel tremendo instrumento que alimentaba el sexo de Rosalie. Emmett sintió como si su pene se introdujera en un suave y apretado guante hecho a propósito para él. Aunque no poseía gran experiencia, sabía que era justo de su medida.

Teniendo al joven dentro de sí, Rosalie emitió un prolongado suspiro. Aquella verga que tenía en su interior era lo que había estado esperando durante toda la vida. Desde que perdiera la virginidad, las había tenido de todos los tipos y tamaños; gruesas y delgadas, alargadas y cortitas. Las proporciones de ésta eran, sin embargo, las precisas. Deseaba tenerla allí dentro para siempre, mientras le acariciaba y oprimía las cavidades interiores con un tacto perfecto. Durante un instante sus dos compañeros permanecieron quietos, como si percibieran la solemnidad del momento. Por fin, la lujuria se manifestó de nuevo y el pene de Emmett se retorció, al tiempo que reiniciaba las embestidas. Rosalie respondía a cada movimiento. Contraía rítmicamente los músculos internos para acoger y confortar aquel portento de masculinidad. Empujó el trasero hacia atrás para propiciar un mayor contacto, soportando el peso del corpulento joven que la cubría como un amplio manto, al tiempo que le agarraba los pechos. Moviéndose hacia adelante, Rosalie dio con la inexperta aunque anhelante lengua de Bella, que te lamía ávida la vulva así como el largo instrumento de Emmett. Bella, dándole un empujón con las caderas, le recordó que también allí tenía ciertas obligaciones que no se podían posponer, así que empleó sus experimentados lengua y labios en aquel dulce y peludo montículo que tenía delante. En un momento de intensa meditación, se preguntó por el diferente sabor que ofrecía la joven extranjera en comparación con las nativas.

Un prolongado y lujurioso clímax los embargó. Rosalie sacó aún más el trasero y arqueó la columna. Las embestidas de Emmett impulsaron los dos cuerpos hacia la cara de Bella, que casi se ahogaba sintiendo, esta vez, la presión de dos ardientes instrumentos, en lugar de uno solo. Era la primera vez que degustaba el viscoso licor masculino, que salía a borbotones del pene de Emmett sobre el coño de Rosalie. Ella, a su vez, colocó voluptuosamente las piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Rosalie, estremecida por los espasmos que cesaban gradualmente.


	5. Chapter 4

4

TENDIDOS los tres juntos sobre las vestiduras de Emmett, los satisfechos amantes analizaron las perspectivas que les deparaba el futuro, Emmett era consciente de que no podía dejar escapar a aquella morena extranjera y a la delgada bailarina que, con sus cuerpos, tanto le habían excitado. También sabía del peligro que corría Bella por el mero hecho de haber llegado a las costas de este país. Por un momento, pensó en pedirle a su padre, que en un principio también fue extranjero, que la ayudara. Pero su padre era un fiel partidario del Swan y nunca conspiraría, infringiendo la ley.

Los sentimientos de Bella eran complejos. Había descubierto su propia sensualidad, despertada por el hombre de la playa, y estimulada y potenciada por este encuentro nocturno. Sabía que debía irse, incluso ignorando los peligros que corría por ser cristiana. Pero los nuevos placeres que había experimentado la hacían reacia a marcharse sin probar más de eso que sus amigos le podían ofrecer. Escondido en el interior de su mente había un pensamiento que temía examinar. Era el recuerdo del hombre que la había violado en la playa, un suceso que nunca podría apartar de su mente.

Rosalie sugirió lo que parecía más práctico: —Debemos llevarla a Kyushu —dijo.

—¿Kyushu? —preguntó Emmett con sorpresa, haciendo que ambas muchachas se volvieran hacia él—. ¿Por qué Kyushu?

Para llegar a la isla, que estaba en el extremo sur del Japón, tardarían muchos días si viajaban en barca y aún más si lo hacían a pie.

—Allí viven muchos querasitas y podrán darte cobijo. También hay algunos comerciantes de Oranda que podrán sacarte del país y salvarte. Los dos debemos acompañarla. Yo porque conozco el camino y tú, porque siendo un samurái , evitarás que la gente se haga preguntas, al menos hasta que lleguemos a Osaka.

—Pero…, pero mi padre…, mis obligaciones…

—¿Tú eres un samurái o una rata? —Inquirió agresiva dándole un puñetazo en el musculoso estómago—. De cualquier modo no eres más que el segundo hijo de…, y tu suerte es bien conocida.

Emmett supo en seguida a qué se refería: sólo el hijo primogénito era el que heredaba. El, como segundo hijo y no siendo muy hábil en estos menesteres, disfrutaría muy poco del patrimonio de su padre para poder encarrilar su vida. Dejando a un lado esta cuestión. Emmett se apresuró a explicar a Bella lo que habían decidido. Aceptó la propuesta al instante, aunque Emmett detectó un deje de amargura en su respuesta.

Hicieron planes. Rosalie la proveería de un disfraz. Resultaba demasiado evidente que era extranjera y, hasta que aprendiera a actuar como una verdadera japonesa, tendrían que viajar de noche. Emmett aportaría algún dinero, así como objetos de valor que le habían regalado y pediría permiso formal a su padre para abandonar la casa. Sabía que su madre, que era muy piadosa, lo apoyaría en todo en su peregrinación al santuario de Ise, que era la razón que iba a dar para el viaje. Por el momento esconderían a Bella durante el día en la capilla de Hachiman, que apenas era visitada y sólo se abría en los días de fiesta.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las columnas de la capilla. Emmett y Bella se dieron un apretón de manos ante el sepulcro para desearse un exitoso viaje. Bella tenía la cara blanquecina y llevaba las ropas de una monja budista. Emmett vestía con un traje de color marrón y pantalones arremangados sobre las botas. Rosalie escondió la espada y se puso de nuevo su vestido de bailarina.

Siguiendo la ruta de Tokaido, que partiendo de Edo, capital del Swan, se dirigía hacia la capital imperial de Kyoto así como a la ciudad comercial de Osaka, fueron bordeando las rocosas y escarpadas costas. Evitaron las pequeñas aldeas de pescadores y marcharon a través de bosques de pino y de bambú y, ocasionalmente, por bosques de imponentes cedros que no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna.

Mientras caminaban, Rosalie se dedicaba a instruir a Bella. Le enseñó largas letanías budistas así como el modo adecuado de sostener las manos y acariciar los abalorios. Bella, cuyas primeras enseñanzas fueron similares a las que recibía ahora, asimiló estas instrucciones con gran aplicación, aunque tenía la mente en otra parte. Cada vez que pasaban por la cala de una playa, le palpitaba el corazón y sentía humedad entre las piernas.

Aunque durante el día respondía ardorosamente cuando Emmett la penetraba a la vez que Rosalie le relamía la gruta, sentía, sin embargo, que le faltaba algo.

La mañana del segundo día alcanzaron la pequeña ciudad de Kamakura. Las muchachas se quedaron en un bosque de bambú, mientras Emmett descendía a la ciudad para aprovisionarse de comida. Ellas bebieron agua de un pequeño riachuelo que fluía en la montaña y se durmieron abrazadas.

Edward había dormido con dificultad las últimas tres noches. No había podido apartar de sus pensamientos a la muchacha que había encontrado en la playa. Aún le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero ese dolor le provocaba más risa que enfado, y la risa encendía su lujuria. Siendo quien era, había disfrutado de muchas mujeres pero ninguna como la de la playa. La ciudad de Kamakura, con sus viejos templos, no le ayudaba a levantar su estado de ánimo. Vagaba por las calles en busca de trabajo, aunque sin un interés real. Captó con la vista el brillo del oro. Corrió hacia él no encontrando más que un trozo de seda con el que se cubría la cabeza un gordo prelado. Disgustado con sus propias acciones, se detuvo ante un puesto donde servían comidas, situado frente a una imponente aunque descuidada fachada de una gran casa.

—Discúlpeme, doctor —le interrumpió una voz aguda.

Se volvió, mientras sostenía en las manos el cazo del que iba comiendo. De pie frente a él había una delgada jovencita inclinándose con reverencia. Le devolvió el saludo al tiempo que restituía el cazo al dueño de la parada.

—Discúlpeme, doctor —repitió—. Mi señora necesita de sus servicios.

La joven agitó la mano en dirección a la casa que había al otro lado de la acera. Edward se conmovió ante la grave expresión de la muchachita y, recogiendo la bolsa, la siguió. No dejaba de admirar las finas líneas del juvenil trasero que se balanceaba ante él, oculto en parte por unos largos lazos de su faja. Edward pensó que mostraba demasiada porción de cuello para ser recatada.

El salón de la entrada, en donde se sacó las sandalias de paja que llevaba puestas, era espacioso y de una ornamentación muy cargada. Había guijarros sobre el suelo de la entrada y la plataforma elevada era una tabla de madera de ciprés de grandes dimensiones.

—Perdone por las molestias —dijo Edward muy educadamente, contemplando con atención las pantallas, que eran de exquisito papel, cubiertas de dibujos a la acuarela.

La joven doncella le hizo pasar y lo condujo con desgana por una serie de pasillos de madera que parecían no tener fin, escalinatas y habitaciones con grandes alfombras en el suelo. En el camino no vieron a nadie.

La sirvienta se inclinó ante una puerta corredera y, abriéndola, anunció: —Señora, el doctor.

Edward entró, se arrodilló sobre la alfombra e hizo una reverencia. No tuvo tiempo de apreciar que, tras las abiertas tablas de madera que protegían las ventanas, se hallaban en una habitación que daba a la calle.

—Doctor, qué amable ha sido usted al tomarse la molestia de venir. Por favor, siéntese como si estuviera en su casa.

La mujer que se había dirigido a él se sentaba, manteniendo la compostura, sobre un cojín que estaba junto a la ventana. Había un jergón sobre el suelo. Sentada en posición erguida, vestía un ligero traje veraniego abierto por el cuello más de lo estrictamente necesario. Rondaba los cuarenta años, determinó Edward a primera vista, no pudiendo apreciar signo alguno de enfermedad en su delgada figura.

—¿Qué le duele, señora? —le preguntó con voz muy profesional.

—Me duele todo —dijo, señalándose vagamente hacia el centro—, He estado débil e indispuesta durante días. Mi marido murió hace dos años y, desde entonces, no me siento bien. Hoy le vi a usted caminando por los alrededores y pensé que podría disfrutar de sus servicios.

—Le tomaré el pulso —decidió.

Ella le alargó aquel suave, pálido y redondeado brazo. Edward le tomó el pulso de la muñeca y se inclinó hacia adelante para hacerle lo mismo en el cuello, dejando caer accidentalmente la otra mano sobre su regazo.

—También me ha de examinar la espalda —suspiró.

De un movimiento, se dio la vuelta y dejó caer la ropa. Su espalda era de suave envergadura y no mostraba el paso de los años. Tenía el cuerpo estilizado y sedoso y una trenza de su elaborado peinado le caía por la nuca. Le puso las manos en la espalda, sobre el lugar adecuado, pero sus atenciones médicas no tardaron en convertirse en caricias exploratorias, deslizando la mano desde la nuca hasta el ancho de las caderas. Ella arqueó la espalda y siseó ligeramente, mientras las manos de Edward recorrían su trasero y, desde atrás, le agarraban los pechos. Aunque ligeramente caídos, conservaban el suficiente vigor como para responder con deleite a sus caricias. Los henchidos pezones se pusieron tiesos ante los toqueteos de sus inquietos dedos.

—Sí, doctor, ahí es donde me duele —murmuró, cogiéndole las manos, apremiante.

Edward le apretó los senos con lujuria, retorciéndoselos. Le presionó ambos pezones con los índices, hundiéndolos en el pecho y cubriendo aquella tersa y sedosa carne. Después, los soltó para que saltaran de nuevo. Se puso de rodillas y le mordió suavemente la tentadora nuca, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

La joven sirvienta entró en la habitación trayendo una bandeja con té y pastelitos dulces. Edward hizo un amago de retirarse pero la viuda le cogió de las manos atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sus ansiosos pechos.

—Ángela, sírvenos, por favor —le ordenó.

Sin mediar palabra, la joven doncella se acercó a la pareja. La mujer apremió de nuevo a Edward, apretándole las manos, que tenía sobre sus pechos. Él comenzó a disfrutar del juego y le mordisqueó los hombros con renovado fervor, toqueteándole los pezones que tenía entre los dedos. Ángela le soltó la faja con presteza y le bajó los pantalones. Le quitó los calzoncillos, cogiendo entre sus pequeñas manos aquel tieso instrumento y pasándolas posteriormente sobre las tensas nalgas con una frialdad casi displicente. Con las manos ocupadas entre aquellos cuerpos, le soltó la faja a su dueña y la lanzó al suelo, al tiempo que le sacaba la blusa. Edward pudo comprobar que no llevaba sujetador. Acabada esta última operación, la sirvienta acercó la cabeza a su señora y Edward oyó como Ángela decía casi sin aliento: —Satisfactorio.

La viuda se relajó en sus brazos mientras la criada se arrodillaba sobre la alfombra, junto a ellos. Mordisqueándole suavemente la oreja. Edward pudo apreciar la esbeltez de su talle. Era deliciosamente grácil y las curvas de los músculos apenas denotaban su mediana edad. Poseía una pelambrera con una forma peculiar, era fina y alargada y no le cubría todo el monte de Venus. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo pasándola por el ombligo, en donde no se demoró, y la posó sobre la mata de pelo, alcanzando la parte superior de su gruta. Ella se estremeció, arqueando la espalda, y gimió de placer cuando Edward le presionó el pequeño y húmedo botón. Descendió los dedos y encontró la pequeña raja, inundada de jugos. Gimió de nuevo.

Sin poder apenas articular las palabras, murmuró: —Rápido, rápido. Hace tanto tiempo que no…

Edward se dio la vuelta y la hizo estirar sobre el suelo. Ángela se apresuró con presteza a colocar un cojín bajo la nuca de su señora para que el suelo no tocara su peinado. Edward se montó sobre aquel cuerpo extendido y la embistió con la verga erecta no pudiendo, debido a la excitación del momento, acertar en la diana. Deslizó el pene sobre aquella pelambrera, dejando tras él un rastro de humedad. La sensación de aquellos pelos rugosos, suavizados por los jugos vaginales, exaltó la lujuria de Edward. Lo miento de nuevo y sintió, esta vez, que unas manos menudas le guiaban hacia la libidinosa gruta. La embistió, penetrando en aquella fuente totalmente mojada. Edward tuvo la sensación de haber estado ya anteriormente dentro de ese sexo. La viuda, con dos años de abstinencia tras de sí, perdió el control por completo; lo empapado de su sexo evidenciaba el hambre que tenía.

Arqueó el cuerpo mientras él tanteaba en su interior. La aplicada y eficiente Ángela desplegó un amplio cojín bajo las nalgas de su señora y, de nuevo, se arrodilló junto a ellos. La mujer levantó las piernas y colocó los tobillos en la espalda de Edward, que se puso manos a la obra, agarrándole los globos del culo y embistiéndola con brutalidad. Ella gemía a cada acometida y gritó cuando le succionaron uno de los pezones. Edward le succionaba y mordisqueaba alternativamente un pezón para, luego, hacer lo mismo con el otro. Se la metió varias veces hasta el fondo, retirándola luego lentamente sobre la vulva, donde jugueteó con la punta de aquel mástil entre los sedosos labios.

—No, no, la quiero dentro —remarcó a gritos la viuda.

El, solícito, se la introdujo tan hondo como pudo mientras ella gemía, embargada por un delirante frenesí. Le golpeaba con las caderas al tiempo que agitaba las manos sin razón aparente, cerrando los ojos con muestras de dolor. Se estremeció durante varios minutos, mientras se corría.

Edward había pensado reservarse para una segunda vez, pero el frenesí del cuerpo que tenía debajo le condujo al clímax. Se le contrajeron repentinamente los testículos y expulsó el espeso licor, esparciéndolo copiosamente en el interior de la gruta de la viuda, flexionando las robustas piernas, apretando las caderas contra tas tersas piernas de la mujer, que se mordía los labios, gimiendo de dolor y éxtasis.

Descansaron durante un rato sobre el suave jergón, mientras día exploraba, con los dedos y la lengua, aquel cuerpo relajado. Le sostuvo suavemente el saco en la mano, chupándole dócilmente cada uno de los testículos. Edward, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una almohada, contemplaba, admirado, la elegancia y distinción de sus movimientos. Miró la estática figura de la joven sirvienta cuya cara no delataba expresión alguna y que mantenía las manos apoyadas sobre el regazo, sin revelar ningún signo de tensión.

La mujer alzó la vista y percibió la dirección de la mirada de Edward.

—Ángela, desnúdate —ordenó.

La muchacha se puso de pie, soltándose la coloreada faja, que arrojó al suelo. Levantó ambas manos hacia el cuello de su atuendo, que se bajó lentamente hasta la altura de las caderas. Finalmente, se lo quitó e hizo con él lo mismo que hiciera con la faja, dejándolo caer sobre la alfombra. Tenía los pezones de un color negruzco que sobresalían, como prominentes protuberancias, de unos senos que brotaban de su enjuto pecho. Eran unos pechos pequeños y puntiagudos que apuntaban un futuro esperanzador. Con la cara pálida cogió los lazos de las faldas, de un color rojo brillante, y los desató. Esa era la única prenda que llevaba debajo, como era costumbre entre las mujeres. Ya desnuda, se contorneó tímidamente mostrando las nalgas. Cual pájaro fascinado por una serpiente, Edward contempló extasiado aquel trasero de tono rojizo. La muchachita dejó caer el pañuelo de tela que llevaba atado a la cintura y Edward pudo verle las apretadas nalgas que se alzaban sobre unas bonitas y algo delgadas piernas. Los pliegues verticales y horizontales que se dibujaban en su culo parecían como si los hubieran tallado a cuchillo. Los músculos jugaban bajo su piel blanquecina al darse la vuelta, mostrándoles su delicada entrepierna. Los labios de su gruta eran pequeños, cubiertos por una minúscula capa de pelo. Levantó la mano y extrajo un alfiler de su cabeza, desplegando una negra y sedosa melena sobre los hombros. Su cara seguía sin delatar expresión alguna.

—Siento mucho no poder permitirte que la poseas —se disculpó la viuda.

Recorrió con la lengua toda la longitud de la tiesa verga, al tiempo que succionaba las gotas que le caían de la punta.

—Es demasiado joven, como tú mismo puedes comprobar. En uno o dos años encontrare a alguien para ella. Por el momento debe aprender… Ángela, ven aquí.

La sirvienta se acercó, arrodillándose frente a su señora. La mujer hundía la cabeza en el saco que tenía sobre la palma de la mano. De nuevo relamió cada una de las bolas y, sumisamente, se introdujo una de ellas en la boca. Edward se estremeció de placer y lujuria apenas contenida. La viuda levantó la cabeza y la jovencita imitó los movimientos de su señora. Aunque muy aplicada, todavía era inexperta y con la boca no pudo provocarle las mismas sensaciones que su antecesora. La viuda desaprobó con la cabeza: —No, así no. Aún tienes mucho que aprender.

Hizo una nueva demostración que, una vez más, hizo estremecer a Edward, quien movió ambas manos tocando los cuerpos que tenía a cada lado. La viuda aceptó sus caricias mientras que la muchacha apartaba la cabeza, evitándolas. La lección continuaba.

Y lo hizo subiendo de tono. La mujer tomó entre los labios el grueso glande, acabado en forma de ciruela y, sacando la lengua lo acarició, humedeciéndolo al mismo tiempo. Cedió su posición a Ángela, que de nuevo imitó las prácticas de su maestra, aunque con resultados más pobres. Edward comenzó a apreciar su posición y se abandonó a los servicios y atenciones que le ofrendaban ambas mujeres. La viuda le dirigió una mirada aprobadora y siguió con sus diligencias, chupeteándole los tensos músculos del vientre. La chica la imitaba al otro lado. Le succionaron los pezones y le mordisquearon el cuello. La viuda cambió la posición, poniendo las piernas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Edward. Frotó el húmedo coño contra su frente lampiña y descendió, de tal manera que la nariz de Edward entró en contacto con aquella suave pelambrera que tenía sobre los labios de su cueva del amor. Los frotó contra él a un ritmo más y más frenético, con lo que apenas le permitía respirar. Ella le retiró a un lado las manos cuando se las acercó a la cara y él siguió relamiéndole ávidamente la gruta a cada embestida suya.

Cuando desmontó, la sirvienta tomó su lugar, adoptando su posición anterior, presionando la vagina sobre la cara de Edward. Tenía un coño suave, con poco pelo, que iba goteando sobre la cara del hombre, quien trató de relamerle la perla, pero la delgada mano de la viuda lo impidió. En lugar de ello, la jovencita le ofreció su delicado trasero. Edward presionó la lengua hacia adelante en un intento de introducírsela por el ojete del culo. De nuevo la muchachita se apartó, colocando el pubis sobre su frente. Mientras, desde lejos, la viuda decía: —Primero ha de aprender de la forma correcta, anteponiendo el aprendizaje a su propio placer.

La señora se inclinó sobre él, al tiempo que con los senos colgando le cosquilleaba el pecho. Le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras Ángela se arrodillaba sobre ellos, colocando el coño sobre su frente, bañándola con sus jugos virginales en un orgasmo singular.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada de aprobación. Con un rápido movimiento, montó sobre Edward y, sin ningún miramiento, se introdujo la tiesa verga. La violencia de aquel cuerpo que se abalanzaba sobre él, le dejó sin respiración. Cabalgó con violencia al tiempo que le exploraba los músculos, le pellizcaba y arañaba la piel y le presionaba los testículos, haciéndole volverse loco de placer.

Entró en erupción como un volcán, esparciendo todo el licor dentro de su gruta. Sintió las contracciones en el interior de la mujer, que se reclinó para morderle los labios amorosamente. Con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a Ángela que se apartara. Esta, impasible, obedeció a su señora y se retiró, dejándola relamerla frente de Edward, empapada de dulce néctar.

Edward despertó con el alba y comprobó cómo, al pie de la cama, estaban sus ropas limpias y dobladas. Sobre la mesita había una bandeja con una taza de té, algo de pescado, arroz y un condimento hecho a base de anguilas. Lo comió todo sintiendo como le retornaban las fuerzas. Sobre una bandeja más pequeña había un paquete envuelto en papel. Intrigado por su peso se decidió a abrirlo, encontrando en él una moneda de oro junto a un papelito con una cita sacada de un libro. Estaba marcada con la impronta de un coño que hizo tiñéndose los labios y presionándolos sobre el papel. La marca de un clítoris erecto le dejó un buen recuerdo de la noche anterior. Edward sonrió, ella era una verdadera campeona del amor y, como los campeones de sumo, que estampaban sus huellas de la mano, ella no había podido firmar de mejor manera. Descansado, abandonó la casa, fijándose en una pequeña insignia, que era el distintivo de la familia, con el dibujo de unas ramas de sauce entrelazadas.


	6. Chapter 5

5

EDWARD caminó por las calles de Kamakura. Las colinas que daban a la ciudad le llamaron la atención y le provocaron anhelo. A medida que el recuerdo del encuentro que había tenido en la ciudad se fue desvaneciendo, éste se vio sustituido por el de la muchacha de la playa, cuya evocación le atormentaba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? ¿Qué le habría pasado? Sorprendido por estos pensamientos, se preguntaba cómo habría sobrevivido e incluso reflexionaba sobre cómo poder volverla a encontrar y ofrecerle su protección. Posiblemente, siendo quien era, podría encontrar la manera de ayudarla.

Se rio de sí mismo. Ella estaría con toda seguridad a leguas de distancia, detenida por la autoridad local y en vías de que la ejecutaran. Suspiró, sin saber si lo hacía a causa de la frustración o de la pena. La ciudad de Kamakura desapareció a sus espaldas. Pasó junto a un templo solitario, situado detrás de un jardín muy cuidado. Siguió el sonido del agua hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo que fluía por entre las rocas cubiertas de musgo. Caminando ociosamente, sacó una pequeña espada de su funda y fue cortando con precisión los juncos que crecían junto al riachuelo. Llegó a un bosque de bambú y se empleó más a fondo con la espada. Durante días no había practicado con ella y estaba algo torpe.

Siguió caminando un rato, con el cuerpo sudoroso. Había allí una pequeña balsa, un mero ensanchamiento del riachuelo que corría junto a él. Se desnudó y se bañó cuando, estando dentro del agua, percibió el sonido de un movimiento que provenía de los matorrales. Sin molestarse en vestirse de nuevo, se dirigió hacia la ropa y cogió la espada.

Un cuerpo desnudo de mujer se precipitó a la charca. Su figura se reflejaba en el agua ofreciendo un color blanquecino, coronado de un rubio como el oro y Edward no dio crédito a sus ojos. Como si respondiera a su llamada, la fláccida verga se le endureció de repente mientras el resto de su cuerpo seguía helado. La joven se inclinó sobre el agua, salpicándosela por el cuerpo mientras sus generosos pechos caían hacia adelante, balanceándose, acariciando con los rosados pezones la superficie de agua. Irguió la espalda y percibió la figura inmóvil de Edward, al que reconoció al instante, lo que provocó que su mirada languideciera. Vio aquella verga erecta y se ruborizó de tal manera que sintió un calor en la cara que le fue descendiendo hasta los senos. Los pezones, encogidos por lo fresca que estaba el agua, adoptaron un color rosáceo oscuro y comenzaron a hincharse. Vio entonces la espada desenfundada, que él llevaba todavía en la mano y, lanzando un grito, se escapó corriendo.

Su actitud hizo que Edward diera un salto.

—No te vayas —le gritó con desespero.

Debido a su estado de confusión, le gritó en japonés, persiguiéndola por un bosque de bambú en el que ella se había internado huyendo de él.

Rosalie se había despertado perezosa cuando Bella la dejó para ir a bañarse. Contemplaba abstraídamente el cielo sin pensar en el futuro. Finalmente, se desnudó y se dispuso a unirse a Bella en el baño. La imagen de aquel hermoso cuerpo extranjero hizo que se le encendiera el vientre y se le humedeciera la entrepierna. Se retorció los dedos, ante la idea de lo que iban a hacer durante y después del baño, contemplando diferentes posibilidades.

De repente oyó el grito de un hombre y el pavoroso chillido de Bella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desenvainó la espada que tenía en un lugar oculto y corrió apresuradamente en la dirección de donde procedían los gritos.

El hombre que perseguía a Bella estaba completamente desnudo y sus intenciones eran obvias, dada su desnudez. Sin pararse a considerar los ruegos del hombre que decía: «No por favor, espera…», Rosalie cargó sobre él, tratando de propinarle un golpe certero y homicida que le rebanara la cabeza.

Edward tuvo suerte de que, a pesar de estar concentrado en otras cosas, sus reflejos fueran buenos y gozara además de una excelente condición física. Rechazó el golpe de Rosalie con su propia espada y, de repente, ella se le echó encima. Cayeron al suelo, cada uno sosteniendo la mano en la que el otro tenía la espada, Rosalie tenía mucho nervio y había aprendido en una escuela de lucha que no era peor que la de Edward. La lucha era equitativa. Rosalie le agarró con una pierna alrededor de las caderas y rodaron por el suelo, buscando cada uno un momento de debilidad de su contrincante. Estaban apretados el uno contra el otro y la erección de Edward no cedía sino que, por el contrario, comprobó sorprendido que aumentaba. De forma instintiva la embistió, y Rosalie, cuyo sexo se había lubricado cuando pensaba en Bella, no opuso resistencia, succionando aquel pedazo de carne de Edward que entraba en su gruta.

Mientras las partes superiores de ambos cuerpos luchaban enconadamente, las partes inferiores se enzarzaron en una batalla no menos virulenta. Edward empujaba lujuriosamente con la esperanza de hacer llegar al clímax a su oponente antes de que él lo hiciera. Rosalie oprimía su gruta cada vez que él se salía de su interior. Ambos sabían que el primero en correrse sería el perdedor y probaría la espada del oponente; ya fuera durante los estertores del orgasmo o en el posterior estado de extenuación en el que se sumergirían.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, sin rendirse al otro, luchando con sus cuerpos. Estaban cara a cara, ceñidos entre dos gruesos troncos de bambú, sin olvidarse de sus mortíferas armas, aunque la batalla en la que estaban enzarzados no les daba margen de maniobra.

Oyeron confusamente los distantes sollozos de Bella al tiempo que aceleraban el movimiento de caderas, acaso estimulados por ese sonido que tanto significaba para ellos. Los embistes se hicieron más cortos y violentos y por entre los dientes emitían un silbido. Elevaron el pecho y de nuevo lo dejaron caer, y el sudoroso contacto de sus cuerpos desencadenó en ambos un clímax simultáneo.

Edward, que sentía en la verga el inicio de los espasmos, sabía, como el hombre que se aclara la garganta antes de hablar, que iba a morir. Movió violentamente las caderas hacia fuera, sin ya importarle. Sucumbió a la intensidad de aquella sensación al tiempo que por el interior de la verga fluían corrientes intermitentes de caliente esperma.

Rosalie no pudo soportar por más tiempo aquella presión y aunque sabía que podía correrse de nuevo una y otra vez, no ignoraba que el hombre que estaba en su interior era un luchador experimentado y que aprovecharía cualquier momento de debilidad como el que ahora…, comenzó a sentir. La humedad de su coño se desató, al correrse frenéticamente mientras gemía de placer y de pena por Bella y por su propia vida.

De repente, alguien la agarró por la espalda con una mano grande y tosca, haciéndola caer de espaldas, agotada. Sobre ella se asomaba la cara deformada del joven Emmett, que sacó una larga espada, colocándola sobre la cabeza de Edward. Este, al percatarse de que era su fin, contempló el brillante filo, memorizando todo lo que veía; el brillo de luz en el borde del filo de la espada, las hojas de bambú, la cara de su verdugo, que enseñaba los dientes. Sabía que, durante el clímax, la espada se le había caído de las manos, y además había quedado atrapado entre el bambú. Estaba preparado para recibir la muerte.

La figura blanquecina de un cuerpo desnudo se interpuso entre Edward y la muerte.

—¡No, no!

Bella se lanzó sobre el hombre que yacía postrado, protegiéndolo de la espada. Miró temerosa por encima del hombro y apretó los senos contra su pecho, aquellos senos que él tanto había deseado acariciar para provocarle una reacción placentera. Él seguía esperando imperturbable, como antes.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué no? Este hombre intentaba matar a Rosalie —dijo Emmett claramente confundido, sin distender la postura que había adoptado.

Bella enrojeció, aunque respondió desafiante: —Yo…, yo conozco a este hombre…

—¿Lo conoces? Pero si acababas de llegar al Japón cuando te encontré.

Su voz titubeó ligeramente ante el recuerdo de aquel encuentro entre ambos.

—Pues sí. Lo conocí de la misma forma que a ti, en la playa, después del naufragio. Me…, me hizo lo mismo que tú y yo le golpeé en la cabeza para poder escapar —le explicó, al tiempo que le acariciaba amorosamente la costra que Edward aún tenía en la frente.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió Emmett con la voz bronca.

Edward se incorporó con movimientos lentos y cautelosos, poniéndose de pie.

—Edward, a tus pies. Soy doctor.

—Y por lo que parece también eres un violador —replicó Emmett.

Bella emitió un bufido. Ya había aprendido aquella palabra. Rosalie se rio tímidamente y Emmett se sonrojó con gracia. Los dos hombres se miraron con expresiones recelosas. Edward tenía una bonita figura masculina, un talle bien estructurado y su piel cobriza, bronceada por el sol, recubría un conjunto de músculos bien formados. Tenía, por lo demás, una cara sensible, finamente moldeada y dotada de unos labios inquietos y una sonrisa fácil.

El hombre que tenía delante era casi un gigante. Sobrepasaba a Edward en más de una cabeza y poseía un pecho muy fornido. Su corte de pelo era el característico de un samurái, al igual que la espada, pero sus enormes manos se asemejaban más a las de un labrador. Sin embargo, tenía la cara de un color más pálido que la de Edward.

Edward rompió por fin el silencio. Se inclinó ante Bella y le dijo en holandés: —Me disculpo de todo corazón.

—¿Por haberme violado? —preguntó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—No. Eso fue…, inevitable. —Ella sonrió al ver como Edward se señalaba la verga con un gesto—. No, por no haberte hablado hace un momento en holandés para que no hubieras sentido miedo.

Bella sonrió, y unos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas al tiempo que le ponía impulsivamente una mano sobre el hombro. Retorció la otra mano, como si ésta deseara unirse a la primera.

Seguidamente, Edward hizo una reverencia ante Rosalie.

—También a ti te pido disculpas. Siento que nuestro primer encuentro haya tomado este cariz.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada y él se sonrojó.

—Al contrario, doctor, me ha parecido muy excítame. Si he de morir alguna vez, me gustaría hacerlo así, durante el acto sexual. Ha sido algo nuevo y excitante. — Emitió un sonido de alegría y colocó la mano en el hombro de Emmett, que estaba envainando la espada—. Lo practicaré de nuevo con alguna otra persona —añadió, mientras acariciaba a Emmett en el antebrazo, que tenía rígido como una rama de roble. De nuevo se rio, esta vez alocadamente—. Emmett, estás demasiado tenso. Necesitas un baño y un masaje.

Le comenzó a sacar la ropa aunque Emmett, receloso de las imprevisibles intenciones de Edward, intentó objetar. Bella adivinó en seguida el problema y acudió a ayudar a Rosalie. Lo empujaron dulcemente sobre el llano en donde habían dejado las ropas y lo hicieron rodar por el suelo, haciéndole cosquillas y riendo, y consiguieron desprenderle de sus ropas. Edward les seguía la corriente, algo aturdido.

Se sintió nuevamente excitado por la visión del trasero desnudo de Bella bajo aquella luz que se desvanecía. Le tocó suavemente un pezón enhiesto y ella lo miró por encima del hombro con una expresión de extrañeza. Apretó con mayor intensidad mientras ella movía el trasero acercándolo a la palma de su mano. Con la verga nuevamente endurecida, Edward deslizó las manos por debajo del ojete de su culo, desplegándolas sobre la profusa pelambrera que cubría una gruta de gruesos labios. Bella oprimió su sexo contra la solícita mano.

Emmett estaba estirado en el suelo, con la cabeza, de la que sobresalía un mechón de pelo en su parte posterior, recostada sobre los pechos de Rosalie. Bella bajó rápidamente los labios y, por primera vez, abrió espontáneamente la boca para succionar el fláccido miembro de Emmett. Se produjo un silencio momentáneo, como si algo nuevo hubiera comenzado. Le chupeteó toda la longitud del suave prepucio, que se endureció en su boca. Adelantó la cabeza y, con las mandíbulas extendidas, engulló tanta carne como pudo al tiempo que movía la lengua y humedecía toda la amplitud del tallo que había podido introducirse en la boca. Emmett inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y chupó brevemente uno de los erectos pezones de Rosalie, que apretó el pecho todo lo que pudo dentro de su boca, mientras él le tanteaba con las manos el coño humedecido. Le separó los labios delicadamente e insertó uno de los dedos hasta lo más hondo de su gruta. Sacó el dedo y le introdujo dos aun tiempo, presionando su pulgar contra el botón del rosado y ardiente clítoris.

Edward, que sostenía en la mano izquierda la rígida vara, separó con la derecha los labios del coño de Bella y, pausadamente, para no asustarla, le metió la verga por entre los apetitosos pliegues. Deslizó suavemente el miembro en su interior hasta unir ambas pelambreras, Bella se empujó de nuevo contra Edward, que emitió un suspiro mientras se separaba de ella para volver a embestirla con renovada energía. Ella, que tenía la boca ocupada, avanzó una mano por entre las piernas para agarrarle los huevos apremiando una penetración más profunda. Edward, que quería mover el hermoso trasero que tenía ante sí con su cuerpo, interpretó mal los gestos de Bella y realizó los movimientos incluso más pausadamente. Ella gemía de disimulada frustración.

Emmett movía las caderas rápidamente de arriba abajo, sintiendo la garganta de Rosalie, que percibió un dolor agudo cuando la verga le alcanzó la glotis y siguió penetrando incluso más profundamente.

Sin permitir a Emmett que se separara de su pezón. Rosalie retorció el cuerpo. Posteriormente, apartó a Bella del miembro que estaba succionando con un gesto no exento de rudeza, puesto que era consciente del poder que tenía sobre ella. Levantándose un poco, se inclinó sobre el tieso mástil de Edward. La suya era más prieta y delicada que la boca inexperta de Bella y Edward la introdujo en su interior con toda la fuerza que pudo imprimir a sus caderas. Bella se agarró a su cintura y se deslizó sobre él. Se menearon hacia adelante y hacia atrás y ella se alzaba al aire mientras el corcel que tenía debajo arqueaba la espalda, sin dejar de oprimirle alternativamente cada uno de los pechos, así como su esplendoroso trasero.

Bella comenzó a sentirse decepcionada. Era el hombre con el que había estado soñando durante las últimas tres noches y, sin embargo, el reencuentro no le estaba satisfaciendo por completo. En el lugar más recóndito de su mente había estado fantaseando sobre ese momento y no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba sucediendo en la realidad, aunque no sabría decir, ni siquiera a sí misma, qué era lo que echaba a faltar. Edward continuó penetrándola con suavidad mientras el pelo rugoso de la raíz de su miembro viril le friccionaba ásperamente el culo, sensación que la estaba volviendo loca. Oprimió el ano contra aquella desagradable irritación.

—Ah —masculló—. Más fuerte.

Sin entender su inglés, Edward siguió frotándose suavemente contra su delicado y pálido trasero.

Llena de rabia por la frustración de sus fantasías, gruñó de nuevo, esta vez en voz más alta.

—Más fuerte, maldito.

Indignada por la frustración que sentía, le hincó una mano por detrás y, con las uñas, le rasguñó en una de las piernas. Sorprendido ante aquel súbito ataque, Edward casi dio un grito y empujó con fuerza a Bella que, con renovado brío le volvió a clavar las uñas en la misma pierna. El dolor redoblado hizo que Edward la penetrara salvajemente, abandonando los movimientos delicados para embestirla con violencia, como si estuviera intentando pescar un pez. Ella suspiró feliz puesto que la mente del joven doctor comenzaba a aprender. Edward deslizó las manos alrededor de su cuerpo y le cogió un pecho con cada mano. Con un rudo movimiento le exprimió los senos, tirando de ellos hacia ahajo, y los oprimió bruscamente contra su pecho. Los rosados pezones le quemaban las manos. Bella exhaló un suspiro de alegría y volvió a empujar el culo hacia atrás. Edward le retorció los pezones con violencia y, con las caderas, le golpeteó en el zangoloteante vientre. Sacando la verga casi en su totalidad del interior de Bella, arremetió de nuevo contra ella en una embestida salvaje. Ella emitió un grito agudo de fruición y le volvió a arañar en una de sus manos. Él empujó hacia adelante, impulsándose con todo el peso de su cuerpo y la hizo caer, dejándola extendida sobre el suelo. Sus muslos cubrían los de ella y le limitaban la capacidad de maniobra, aprisionando las paredes de su gruta. Con una sola mano le torció los brazos, sosteniéndolos por detrás de la joven mientras deslizaba la otra entre el suelo y el cuerpo de Bella. Le tanteó un pecho y le hundió los dedos en el terso relieve, que tenía ahora bien aplastado. Entonces, se puso manos a la obra para follársela como merecía.

Rosalie, puesto que ya se había corrido una vez, esperaba tardar un rato en volver a alcanzar el clímax. De nuevo se sorprendía, como lo había hecho en los días pasados, del hombre que tenía debajo. Tenía el pene grande y alargado, y se adaptaba a su coño como una llave a una cerradura. Podía sentir cada pliegue de su vagina y las palpitaciones de cada una de las venas del miembro de Emmett, que la embistió al tiempo que alzaba las caderas, adoptando la forma de un puente arqueado. Recordaba el momento en que llegó a la escena de los embistes finales de Rosalie y Edward antes de llegar al orgasmo, y el recuerdo de aquel momento le desencadenó su propio clímax. Antes de poder pensar en ello, sintió como su verga se retorcía y diseminaba un pastoso licor en el interior de la chica. Lanzó un grito mudo y arqueó el cuerpo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sobre él, Rosalie vio y sintió como se corría. Internó dominarse pero el magreo de aquella verga perfecta la condujo al paroxismo y cayó sobre su pecho, compartiendo ese momento.

Así permanecieron durante un rato. Ella le mordisqueaba el tórax, investigando los pelos que le crecían allí profusamente y disfrutando la sensación que le provocaban los dedos de Emmett, que los deslizaba por entre el ojete de su culo.

Se agitaron ante los sonidos que les llegaban de Bella y Edward. La joven morena estaba estirada en toda su extensión sobre la colcha que les había servido como cama. Tenía las manos retorcidas por detrás de la espalda y sollozaba, volviendo la cara para que no la vieran. Edward estaba sobre ella, con una mano escondida bajo las curvas de su cuello mientras que con la otra le agarraba las escuálidas muñecas. El alzó el cuerpo en un movimiento irregular, dejando ver una verga gruesa y alargada que inmediatamente volvió a introducir vigorosamente dentro de Bella. Con un brillo de osadía en su mirada, alternaba los mordiscos en el trasero enrojecido de Bella con besos y chupeteos que le dedicaba con su larga e inquieta lengua. Cuando la embistió, Bella profirió sin aliento otro grito y Emmett, que se sentía responsable de la morena náufraga, se levantó lleno de irritación por el trato que ella estaba recibiendo. Rosalie lo empujó enérgicamente al suelo, deteniéndolo. Bella se volvió para mirarlos y emitió un agudo grito de alegría, por lo que pudieron apreciar que estaba llegando al clímax.

Rosalie se rio con sorna del joven samurái: —No ves que está disfrutando.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad, estimulado por lo que veía y por el nuevo flujo de ideas que recorrían su mente. Rosalie se volvió a reír de él sin ningún disimulo y presionó las caderas contra las suyas.

—Después, cariño. Después probaremos nuevas sensaciones. Ahora dediquémonos simplemente a contemplarlos.

Edward levantó el cuerpo y lo dejó caer nuevamente sobre los muslos y el culo de Bella. Con la verga se abrió camino dentro de ella con una sensación violenta y desgarradora. La oprimente fricción y el sonido de los gemidos de la muchacha le estimularon a seguir y sus movimientos se tornaron frenéticos y espasmódicos. Ella lo apremió, rozándole la mano con el pezón, agitando el culo ante sus embestidas, luchando con él amorosamente. Los dos explotaron a un tiempo y, entre espasmos, Edward introdujo la verga hasta lo más hondo y ella experimentó el dolor de aquella penetración mezclado con la agradable sensación que le producía la leche dulce que se desparramó por su interior. Bella contrajo vigorosamente la vagina embadurnando el prepucio con sus propios licores y lanzó un grito final al tiempo que apretaba las piernas con fuerza, oprimiéndole y casi estrangulándole el pene.


	7. Chapter 6

6

AL día siguiente llegaron a la carretera que conducía a Tokaido. Bella, que antes se quedaba siempre retrasada, estaba consiguiendo seguir el ritmo de los otros. Vestía un hábito de monja y todos ellos tenían ahora la impresión de poder caminar por aquella importante carretera a pesar del poco japonés que ella conocía.

Llegaron a la calzada principal procedentes de un camino que discurría a lo largo del terraplén de un canal. A ambos lacios se extendían pequeñas parcelas de terreno, limitadas por pequeños diques. La carretera estaba sin asfaltar pero era lo suficientemente amplia como para que pudieran discurrir por ella cuatro carretas de bueyes una al lado de la otra. Había un trasiego constante de personas que en su mayoría iban a pie, y ellos, entre aquella multitud, pasaron desapercibidos. Ocasionalmente, la carretera atravesaba o pasaba junto a alguna aldea o pueblecito donde destacaban letreros verticales situados a ambos lados de la calzada, en donde se anunciaban posadas, baños públicos, casas de té o cuadras.

Emmett, como correspondía a un samurái partidario de la casa de , iba delante con arrogancia, y la visión de sus dos espadas y de su porte erecto era suficiente para abrirles paso por entre el tráfico. Edward caminaba a su lado con su atuendo propio de doctor, y sus educados modales contrastaban con la imagen ruda de su compañero. Era evidente que la monja, con la mirada baja, y su acompañante Rosalie, que se había cambiado de ropa y ya no llevaba el vestido de bailarina, formaban parte del mismo grupo al que nadie se atrevía a estorbar.

La región que atravesaban estaba muy poblada. La planicie campestre, que se extendía entre altozanos cubiertos de árboles, se dividía en campos de arroz, algunos grandes, otros muy pequeños, delimitados por diques. En las laderas de los montículos proliferaban pequeños villorrios de casas con paredes de madera y bonitos techos de paja. Los campesinos, que llevaban amplios sombreros, trabajaban en los campos ininterrumpidamente. Por delante del grupo se vislumbraba una cadena montañosa a la que se iban acercando a medida que caminaban.

Por la noche se hospedaron en una pequeña posada que había junto a la carretera. Bella pronto se habituó a aquellas comidas japonesas, tan extrañas para ella: pescado crudo, arroz hervido, surtidos de escabeche de extraño sabor, y sopas. Se acostumbró con inusitada facilidad a utilizar los palillos para comer, pero el postre que más le agradaba era succionar el pene de Emmett hasta la extenuación.

De esta manera viajaron durante cuatro días, alojándose en pequeñas posadas. Dejaron atrás la enorme fortaleza de Odawara y los baños termales de Atami. Rodearon un montículo y Bella no pudo evitar el contener la respiración, sorprendida, ante la imagen de algo que sólo había visto en dibujos o grabados. Ante ellos, detrás de una gris llanura de roca volcánica, se alzaba una imponente montaña de forma cónica. Sus tres amigos japoneses la miraron y sonrieron.

—Es el monte Fuji. Le llamamos Fuji-san —le dijo Emmett con orgullo, como si la montaña fuera suya.

La nieve que había en la cima truncada del monte brillaba bajo un cielo limpio y cristalino.

—Es maravilloso, ¿no crees? —Añadió Rosalie—. Es una de las imágenes más maravillosas que se pueden contemplar en el mundo. Siempre cambia y aparece diferente según el ángulo desde el que la miras.

Cerca había un pequeño santuario dedicado a Fuji-san, formado apenas por una estela de piedra adornada con flores que crecían delante. Se acercaron a él, hicieron una reverencia y juntaron las manos en señal de respeto por la sagrada montaña. Bella los imitó, recordando las lecciones que le habían enseñado.

Detrás de ellos, un pequeño grupo de personas salía de una casa de té. Llevaban dos palanquines que sostenían los brazos de un pequeño templo. El grupo estaba compuesto por varios monjes, uno de los cuales vestía una estola de color púrpura y un alto sombrero de abad. Éste era un hombre robusto de mediana edad y se mostraba distinguido, con unos hombros corpulentos que sugerían que en el pasado se había empleado en algo que requería mayor fuerza que la de sostener simplemente un libro de oraciones.

El abad dirigió una mirada casual hacia el otro lado de la carretera y observó al grupo de cuatro personas que estaba de pie ante el santuario de Fuji-san. En el momento en que se disponía a entrar en su palanquín, Bella se volvió y miró a su alrededor. El abad, al percibir la imagen de la monja, aguzó la mirada. Ella llevaba la vestimenta propia de una monja Zen, pero en un instante decidió que era una mujer hermosa. Se pasó la lengua por los labios al tiempo que le comenzaba a sudar el cuello. Estaba insólitamente maquillada con polvos blancos, lo que no era corriente en una monjil, y la estructura de su cara, con los ojos redondeados, le pareció extraña, por lo que el abad se decidió rápidamente.

Llamó a uno de sus acólitos y le dijo: —Mike, cruza rápidamente la calzada y pregúntale a aquella monja si acepta pasar la noche en el templo.

Emmett, que vio cómo se aproximaba el monje, se interpuso entre él y el resto del grupo.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —le preguntó bruscamente antes de que pudiera acercarse más.

El monje inclinó la cabeza.

—Mi señor, el abad Jasper del templo de Fuji desea invitar a la honorable monja que viaja en vuestra compañía a que pernocte esta noche en nuestro templo.

Emmett rechazó educadamente el ofrecimiento. Sabía que la naturaleza extranjera de Bella no tardaría en ponerse de manifiesto en el interior de la pequeña comunidad monástica; aún no hablaba correctamente la lengua y no sabía nada de la vida clerical. El monje volvió a insistir pero, ante la negativa de Emmett, retrocedió corriendo hacia su superior.

El abad avanzó majestuosamente hacia donde se encontraba el grupo y se inclinó amablemente ante Emmett, que había vuelto a interponerse entre el extraño y sus amigos.

—Ruego que se me permita invitar al grupo de esta mujer ilustre a permanecer en el monasterio. Soy consciente de que la insigne señora desea mantener su intimidad y le puedo ofrecer un alojamiento sin duda mejor de los que pueda encontrar junto a la carretera.

Edward, que estaba un poco apartado de ellos, de pie junto a Bella y Rosalie, susurró con un tono apremiante a la oreja de Bella: —Llama a Emmett, ¡rápido!

—Emmett —repitió la muchacha en voz baja.

Emmett se inclinó brevemente ante el prelado y retrocedió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, acercando la oreja a la boca de Bella como si estuviera recibiendo sus instrucciones, al tiempo que Edward le murmuraba apremiante: — Acepta su oferta. Reconozco esa cara. Ha sido un noble y, por su buen corazón, nos puede ser de gran ayuda. En cualquier caso, dile que la monja desea preservar la más absoluta intimidad y que apreciaría que se le proporcionara un medio de transporte para mañana por la mañana.

Emmett se inclinó, asintiendo, y le transmitió el mensaje al abad. Rápidamente llevaron el palanquín extra hacia donde estaba Bella, que se acomodó como pudo en su interior, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda. Rosalie cerró las puertas con presteza mientras Emmett se quedaba haciendo guardia, con los hombros muy erguidos.

El abad se instaló en su palanquín particular y, en la intimidad de su vehículo, sonrió feliz ame la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder.

Viajaron con rapidez, atravesando una planicie de tierra volcánica, que se alzaba en un suave montículo hacia el pie de la montaña. Emmett caminaba preocupado a un lado del palanquín, mientras Rosalie y Edward iban al otro lado.

El monasterio tenía una estructura laberíntica, con muchos edificios de madera conectados entre sí. A las dos mujeres se les asignó un edificio que daba a un jardín muy bien cuidado. Las estancias del abad se hallaban situadas en un edificio que se levantaba al otro extremo del jardín por lo que, según les explicó un sacristán, su señor no podría molestar a las dos jóvenes. El sacristán era un jovencito, y en seguida fijó la mirada en la cara de Bella dando muestras de agrado.

El abad, preocupado por el bienestar de sus invitados, le envió unos aperitivos típicos, unos bollitos dulces, que los cuatro engulleron rápidamente después de la sencilla cena que habían tomado. Bella contempló admirada los platos, ya que nunca había visto unos similares. El suyo era un elaborado plato de vidrio barnizado con forma y filigranas similares a la de una cesta. Los de sus protectores eran más sencillos, ya que se trataba de platos octogonales, decorados con llores campestres pintadas a pincel.

Desempeñando el papel que de ellas se esperaba, las mujeres se retiraron a su aposento, en el que había dos grandes jergones extendidos sobre el suelo, que habían sido dispuestos por los sirvientes del templo. Edward disponía de un jergón habilitado en una pequeña estancia, cercana a la de las mujeres, mientras que Emmett, como correspondía a la posición que había asumido, se había apostado ante la puerta corredera, que era la única salida de que disponía la habitación.

Al poco tiempo, Bella, que se había estado consolando con la boca y las manos de Rosalie, se dio cuenta de que era la única que permanecía despierta. Rosalie había quedado encogida como una pelota sobre el jergón y roncaba apaciblemente, lo mismo que sus otros dos compañeros, fuera de la habitación. En seguida fueron cesando los ruidos provocados por la actividad del templo. Bella se sentía lánguida y pesada, aunque incapaz de dormir.

Se produjo un sonido curioso que procedía de la pared enyesada de la habitación, y entonces un panel oculto se abrió ante Bella. El abad, vestido con ligero atuendo, entró en la habitación, arrodillándose ante el cuerpo de Bella. Ella esperó expectante, preguntándose qué iba a suceder, aunque en algún lugar recóndito de su cabeza sintió grandes deseos de ponerse a gritar aterrorizada. Ella recordó agradecida que, conforme a las instrucciones recibidas de Rosalie, llevaba un pañuelo en el cabello que le recogía la melena.

El prelado contempló todo su cuerpo bajo la tenue luz que emitía la vela que sostenía en una mano, mientras ella yacía allí, inmóvil, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, como si estuviera sumida en un sueño, y aquellos pechos perfectos ligeramente aplanados debido al peso de la gravedad. El abad se puso de pie y su ropa cayó al suelo. Tenía un cuerpo fornido y musculoso y, en la juntura de sus robustas piernas se alzaba una verga delgada y alargada, recubierta por una mata de pelo áspero. Flexionó los músculos del vientre y el pene, que dio una sacudida en el aire y en cuya punta apareció una gota diamantina.

Bella, que lo había estado observando con los ojos entrecerrados, emitió un suspiro instintivo de deseo, al tiempo que él se arrodillaba apresuradamente y le separaba las piernas aún más.

—Sé que no estás dormida —murmuró en la oscuridad—. No tengas miedo; tus compañeros no se despertarán, y el efecto de las drogas que les he administrado se les pasará mañana por la mañana. Debes concederme lo que deseo. Al verte en la carretera no me ha quedado más opción que poseerte.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y, sin preámbulo alguno, le introdujo el miembro. Sorprendentemente, acertó en el centro del orificio con una limpia embestida. Los jugos de Bella ya habían empezado a correr antes de que él la tocara. Le metió todo el tallo del pene manteniéndose en cuclillas sobre los talones, haciéndola suspirar de placer. Durante unos instantes dejó que su verga se empapara dentro de aquella gruta, al tiempo que la examinaba minuciosamente con la mirada.

Era una mujer alta, lo cual le agradaba, de cara ovalada y labios ligeramente separados, pero lo que mayor excitación le provocó fueron los pechos, de unas dimensiones que no había visto nunca anteriormente. Todavía en cuclillas, deslizó las manos hacia adelante y le palpó los senos con cada una de ellas, sintiendo aquellos pezones erectos, que ardían a su tacto. Los retorció ligeramente para hacerlo luego con mayor vigor al tiempo que ella agitaba las manos. Bella arqueó el cuerpo y, ante aquella señal, él retiró toda la longitud del mástil, dejando dentro únicamente la punta del prepucio, que tocaba los voluminosos labios de su gruta. Se detuvo un momento y luego se la volvió a clavar ferozmente, metiéndole toda la longitud del tallo. Bella arqueó las caderas anhelante y él repitió nuevamente el movimiento. Utilizando sus pechos como si fueran una palanca, tiró de ellos, acercándoselos al cuerpo al tiempo que la arremetía una y otra vez, haciéndola gritar levemente de dolor y de placer. Se separó los labios aún más y él supo todo aquello que podría hacerle a aquella deliciosa mujer. Las paredes del coño se agarraron a su verga, separándose de mala gana ante cada nueva embestida y succionándole el miembro cada vez que lo retiraba. Se movían cada vez más rápido a medida que se acercaba el clímax.

Con rudeza, tironeó de sus pechos y los agitó de un lado a otro; los hombros y el busto le caían por el peso de aquel par de grandes manzanas. Bella sintió un dolor en los senos, combinado con el placer que le producía el ardor que emitían las manos del abad, que te introdujo nuevamente la verga en toda su longitud.

Ella intentó sujetarle el cuerpo con sus piernas pero se sentía demasiado agotada y se dejó hacer puesto que ya notaba como se iba acercando al clímax, al mismo tiempo que experimentaba deliciosas oleadas de dolor.

Incapaz de soportar aquel placer por más tiempo, se mordió los labios y gritó de nuevo. Empujó las caderas contra él y sus jugos se esparcieron por todo el miembro viril del abad. Bella llegó al clímax sacudida por una corriente intermitente de placer que alcanzó la máxima intensidad, y luego fue disminuyendo poco a poco mientras él le sacudía bruscamente el cuerpo con el movimiento de sus caderas y los meneos que imprimía a sus senos. Tras un estremecimiento convulsivo, Bella cayó de espaldas a la cama, relajada y abandonada.

El abad retiró el miembro, que tenía todavía tieso. Brillaba a la luz de la luna como el filo de una espada. Con la mirada entornada. Bella vio aquel sable que asomaba su punta al tiempo que él andaba de rodillas hacía ella.

—Ahora me toca a mí —le murmuró en una oreja.

Con delicadeza, la puso de lado y le colocó la cabeza sobre una alta y dura almohada mientras ella, relajada, le esperaba indolente. Sabía que él no la dañaría, le hiciera lo que le hiciese. El abad se puso en cuclillas ante su cabeza y ella percibió el olor a incienso de su lujuria masculina mezclado con sus propios jugos.

El abad se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, empujando el glande contra los labios de Bella y situando todo el tallo del mástil sobre la lengua de la joven, que cerró los labios con suavidad, retirando los dientes para no dañar aquel instrumento que tenía dentro de la boca.

Empezó a succionar, pero el abad, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros, la obligó a quedarse quieta. Luego empujó de nuevo la verga hacia adelante, metiéndola dentro de su boca hasta tocarle la garganta. Con el pelo le hacía cosquillas en las ventanas de la nariz al mismo tiempo que le deslizaba la verga hacia el fondo de la garganta, cuyos músculos aprovecharon la oportunidad para familiarizarse con aquel extraño intruso, que luego se fue retirando lentamente hasta dejar tan sólo el prepucio entre los labios. Bella relamió suavemente la punta del glande, probando la gota de licor que éste había emitido, lo que provocó que el abad se estremeciera y nuevamente introdujera su mástil en la boca de la joven.

—Te voy a follar la boca —murmuró por encima de ella—. Eres realmente muy buena al meterte en la boca toda la longitud de mi verga como lo haces.

Fiel a su palabra, empezó a follarle la boca. Introdujo la totalidad del tallo y acto seguido lo volvió a retirar, al tiempo que posaba las manos suavemente sobre los senos y su respiración se tornaba áspera y desapacible a medida que aumentaba el placer provocado por esta inusual penetración.

Bella se deslizó una mano por entre las piernas y agarró el prominente clítoris, retorciéndoselo al ritmo que marcaban los movimientos del abad dentro de su boca que, completamente relajada, acogió aquel instrumento en su interior sin la menor queja. Los meneos de aquella vara, que se movía a lo largo de su lengua, la llenaron de placer.

Al retirarse, ella trató de lamerle el inquieto glande, pero el abad, molesto por aquella interferencia, le dio un suave golpecito en una de las tetas. Bella sonrió en su interior por el placer añadido que ese palmoteo le había reportado y chupó de nuevo la punta del prepucio cuando éste se retiraba. El abad volvió a golpearle un pecho aunque esta vez con mayor virulencia. Ella le relamió de nuevo la verga y el abad, creyendo que no había captado su mensaje, le pellizcó con fuerza uno de los pezones. Bella emitió un ligero gemido de dolor y, sabiendo que su acción aumentaría las sensaciones, volvió a pasarle la lengua sobre el prepucio.

El ritmo de la intensidad de los golpes que le propinaba en los pechos fue en creciente aumento, al igual que los movimientos que imprimía a su pene en el interior de aquella garganta.

Bella siguió relamiéndole el miembro, ahora de un modo convulsivo, al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba y retorcía el clítoris y se introducía los ansiosos dedos en el interior de la vagina, empapada de jugos. Él le abofeteó violentamente los pechos con la intención de causarte dolor y retomar el control de la situación, pero los continuos chupeteos de aquella lengua y la actividad de aquella boca y garganta inquietas fue más de lo que él pudo soportar.

Con la verga aprisionada en lo más profundo de aquel orificio, el abad sintió que estallaba al derramar convulsivamente intermitentes flujos de un dulce licor, que se desparramó por la garganta de Bella. Ésta, por su parte, también alcanzó el clímax y sujetó entre sus labios el palpitante miembro al tiempo que juntaba las piernas, oprimiendo sus ansiosos dedos y unas oleadas de placer le sacudían todo el cuerpo.

El abad separó de la boca de Bella la fláccida verga, que ella siguió relamiéndole en toda su longitud, limpiándole, con sus lamidas, cada gota de semen. Él descansó junto a ella durante unos momentos.

—Te estoy muy agradecido —suspiró—. Siento mucho que tengas que irte mañana y me veo en la obligación de recompensarte por tu buena obra. Por tanto, si así lo deseas, no dudes en solicitar cualquier cosa que necesites a la casa de Newton, en donde se me conocía con el nombre de Jasper.

Y diciendo esto le puso un pequeño objeto sobre la palma de la mano y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente nadie se dio cuenta de la ligera ronquera que afectaba a Bella. Examinó disimuladamente el obsequio con que la había agasajado el abad antes de esconderlo entre sus ropas. Era una pequeña cajita, exquisitamente lacada, sobre la que habían tallado el símbolo de seis monedas, dispuestas en dos filas. La caja disponía de dos lazos para poder atársela al cinturón. Dentro de la caja había un pequeño rollo que contenía unos caracteres que no pudo leer. Escondió cuidadosamente el regalo entre la ropa pues, por algún oscuro motivo, se mostró reacia a hacer cualquier comentario sobre el obsequio o la procedencia de éste.


	8. Chapter 7

7

EL templo dispuso a unos mozos para que transportaran durante todo el día a Bella, que se quedó dormida por el cadencioso y acompasado movimiento de vaivén del palanquín, flanqueado por sus compañeros.

Se despertó cuando se dispusieron a cruzar un río, en cuyos márgenes había un grupo de mozos de carga medio desnudos, recostados sobre una playa de guijarros. Cuando llegaba algún viajero con su equipaje, lo alzaban a cuestas, al igual que hacían con el suyo y vadeaban la ancha aunque poco profunda corriente del río.

Rosalie lo atravesó a hombros de uno de los mozos, despreocupado, mientras que Bella pudo apreciar cómo sus muslos se refrotaban sobre la musculosa espalda del mozo. Mirando furtivamente a través de una de las tablillas del cerrado palanquín. Bella recreó la mirada en el conjunto de músculos de los brazos de los mozos que la transportaban. Parecían estar mal alimentados aunque poseían unos robustos hombros, cuyos músculos se contorsionaban bajo la piel.

Mientras trepaban a la otra orilla del río, dejando atrás la corriente del agua, Bella se sintió feliz, dedicada a comparar los músculos de sus nalgas, que tenían prácticamente al descubierto. Se preguntó de qué serían capaces aquellos músculos si tuvieran a una hembra delante.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Okitsu se despidieron de la escolta que los había acompañado hasta allí. Encontraron sin dificultad una pequeña posada algo apartada de la carretera, donde les habilitaron una habitación que daba a un bonito pinar. Rosalie se sentía muy contenta, pues no estaba acostumbrada a viajar de esta manera tan cómoda. Su nuevo amante era lo bastante rico como para permitirse alojarse en posadas para pasar la noche, mientras que ella estaba acostumbrada a pernoctar al aire libre, hiciera buen o mal tiempo, o a encontrar a un hombre lo bastante acomodado como para poder alojarse durante la noche, cosa que, aunque no resultaba del todo difícil, dependía en buena medida de la suerte que tuviera.

Mientras esperaban el masaje que habían solicitado, Rosalie se dedicó a contemplar la resplandeciente puesta de sol sobre el monte Fuji-san. Era una montaña que nunca había dejado de intrigarla y maravillarla, y le hizo pensar en la montaña que había junto a su pueblo. Después de degustar una sencilla comida, los cuatro se relajaron sobre los cojines, que les servían de asiento mientras bebían, a sorbos, una taza de té.

Edward y Emmett estaban tumbados cómodamente y llevaban puesto un ligero albornoz de algodón, abierto por la cintura. Bella imitó la postura de Rosalie y se sentó de rodillas. En la intimidad de la habitación, se había soltado el cabello, y Rosalie sintió el deseo de acariciarle aquella suave cabellera, de rubios y sedosos rizos, tan diferente a sus propio cabellos, negros y ásperos. Rosalie, llevando a la práctica sus pensamientos, se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó la mano por la melena de Bella, que sonrió halagada, mientras Edward las observaba con los párpados medio cerrados.

Rosalie se puso rápidamente de pie y empujó con suavidad la espalda de la morena, que cayó sobre la cama que tenía detrás. Con presteza, le quitó las ropas a Bella y ella misma se desnudó, Edward internó ponerse de pie, pero ella lo detuvo, alzando la mano con un gesto de desaprobación. Su gesto fue tan imperioso, que nadie se atrevió a moverse.

Separó las piernas de Bella y le hizo ponerse en diferentes posiciones, alzando y bajando posteriormente sus piernas, empujándole las rodillas contra los generosos pechos y palmoteándole aquellas nalgas redondeadas hasta que adoptaron un color rosáceo. Luego, se levantó y se acercó a Edward, cuya erección pugnaba por salirse de la ropa, y le dio un golpecito en la verga con los dedos, Edward tragó saliva justo cuando una gota transparente le salía de la punta del prepucio.

Rosalie desnudó a los dos hombres y los colocó el uno junto al otro. Después, tirando delicadamente de sus respectivos penes, los comparó, pensando en Bella y en ella misma. Emmett era el más grande en todos los aspectos. Sobrepasaba a Edward en altura y tenía una constitución fornida, mientras que su pene, recto y de un peculiar color rosado, era el más grueso de los dos.

Edward era más delgado y sus músculos sólo se destacaban cuando los movía. Tenía una piel tersa y, a diferencia de Emmett, era casi barbilampiño. Rosalie los puso de lado, mientras Bella examinaba con fruición el tamaño y forma de sus nalgas, al igual que había hecho aquella tarde en el río.

Soltó a Emmett y condujo a Edward, tirándole de la verga, hacia Bella, que se había estirado de espaldas al lecho, a la expectativa. Algo molesta, Rosalie dio una palada cariñosa a la rubia jovencita hasta que ésta adoptó la posición que ella deseaba, a su lado. Colocó a Edward en el suelo y acercó su verga a la cara de Bella al tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante, poniendo la punta del glande en su boca, mientras sentía los músculos del vientre de Edward sobre su frente. Desde esta posición, Edward podía verle toda la longitud de la espalda, con dos grandes protuberancias al fondo.

Rosalie regresó presurosa junto a Emmett y lo situó al otro lado de Bella, alzó la pierna superior de la rubia, y guio la cabeza del joven hasta situarla entre las piernas de ésta. Emmett se enfrentó a un clítoris erecto escondido entre dos abultados y sedosos labios rodeados de rizos dorados. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver el gracioso talle del cuerpo de Bella y sus ampulosos pechos, el uno encima del otro. También apreció que las piernas de Edward estaban tensas y expectantes.

Rosalie se apresuró a completar el cuadrado. Le dio la espalda a Bella, junto a ella, con el cuerpo paralelo al suyo pero, donde una tenía los pies, la otra tenía la cabeza. La cabeza de Edward encajaba entre sus piernas, como un bulto duro y reconfortante. Delante de su rostro se levantaba rígidamente la polla de Emmett.

Todos se chuparon y se mordisquearon entre ellos durante varios minutos e imprimieron a sus cuerpos un movimiento cada vez más acelerado. No pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo, los hombres comenzaron a agitarse espasmódicamente, aunque los espasmos de Emmett pronto cesaron cuando Rosalie, enfadada, presionó sus dedos con fuerza, apretando la raíz de su saco. Sin embargo él siguió follándole la boca con una virulencia que la hacía disfrutar.

Bella, que sentía los incipientes espasmos de Edward y excitada ante la idea de que su amante se corriera en su boca, acercó la cabeza hacia el pezón erecto del macho y le dio una cabezada como había visto hacer a un ternero. Pronto volvió a su posición anterior y sus dientes, que había olvidado esconder en la excitación del momento, arañaron el pene de Edward, produciéndole un intenso dolor aunque, al mismo tiempo, pudo interrumpirle los espasmos. Edward, sin disimular su enfado, le golpeó los hombros y, al comprobar que ella no se detenía sino que seguía dándole cabezadas, le pellizcó con fuerza en un hombro. Ella emitió un quejido y dejó de morderle la verga. La lamió amorosamente durante un rato y aquella situación le despertó un intenso y repentino placer. Estaba complaciendo a su amante de una manera como no lo había hecho nunca antes, al tiempo que ella misma disfrutaba al sentir las relamidas y succiones que le ofrendaba el otro delicioso hombre que tenía entre sus piernas.

Esa idea la encendió de tal manera que sintió como si algo en su interior se fundiera. Sacudió violentamente su coño contra la boca de Emmett, intentando que le metiera la lengua tan adentro como hubiera hecho con la verga. Emmett adivinó con prontitud el deseo de Bella e introdujo la lengua en lo más profundo de aquella dulce gruta al tiempo que degustaba su interior, musgoso y de un salado sabor, y chupeteaba a la vez sus delicados labios. El clímax la sacudió como una tormenta y desparramó sus jugos en la boca y la lengua de Emmett.

Simultáneamente, Emmett, al darse cuenta de que ella se corría, agitó desesperadamente su verga dentro de la boca de Rosalie, al tiempo que acariciaba con intensidad el sexo de Bella, que le agarraba con ambas manos las musculosas nalgas, incitándole a que le metiera la lengua más a fondo. Cuando le llegaron las primeras convulsiones Rosalie sintió que su interior explotaba como un volcán en erupción y esparció su preciado néctar sobre la cara de Edward, que se sumía en ese momento en un frenético clímax, descargando un abundante chorro de licor en la insaciable boca de Bella.

—Perdonen, la masajista está aquí —dijo una voz que provenía de la pequeña antecámara y que interrumpió la fogosidad de su lujuria.

Edward, que se contorsionaba de placer, no pudo sino emitir un gemido en la gruta de Rosalie, cuyos labios del coño le llenaban la boca. Emmett no se encontraba en mejor posición. Rosalie apartó la boca de su verga, se tragó los jugos que ésta había emitido y dijo en una voz alta y dulce: —Entre, por favor.

Sus tres compañeros quedaron helados. Edward apretó las caderas, que se retorcían en un último espasmo, al tiempo que Bella se tragaba la última gota de su leche.

La masajista entró y se detuvo junto a la puerta corredera, haciendo una reverencia, aunque su cara, impasible, no dio muestra alguna de emoción ante aquellos cuatro cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.

—Por aquí, por favor —le indicó Rosalie, que se reía de sus compañeros y les hacía gestos con las manos, indicándoles que la masajista era ciega.

Todas las masajistas eran ciegas. Ese era un oficio que, junto con el de tocar el laúd, estaba reservado, por tradición, solamente a los ciegos. Edward, que se había olvidado de ello, y Emmett y Bella, que desconocían ese detalle, se relajaron.

—¿Quién será el primero? —preguntó Rosalie con un tono de voz despreocupado. Emmett y Edward se cedieron el turno el uno al otro, hasta que Rosalie, con firmeza, empujó a Emmett sobre su estómago, y dirigió a la masajista sobre él.

Era una mujer musculosa, vestida con ropa sencilla. Su cara era agradable a no ser por la mirada, que tenía perdida en el vacío. Se puso en cuclillas ante el cuerpo flojo y distendido de Emmett y empezó a presionar y amasarle la espalda, con los ojos inertes mirando hacia la nada.

Tranquilamente, Rosalie empujó también a Edward sobre el suelo y, mientras la masajista trabajaba, ella jugueteaba ociosa con el fláccido pene de aquel hombre. Bella contempló aquella escena durante un rato y finalmente se unió a su compañera, situándose al otro extremo de Edward. Ambas se inclinaban de vez en cuando para besarle el prepucio. Edward alargó las manos y con ellas recorrió los pechos de Bella, haciendo sentir celos a Rosalie, que agarró con firmeza aquella mano y se sentó encima de ella.

Bella vio cómo se balanceaba lentamente y la imitó. Restregaron los sexos a lo largo de los brazos de Edward, al mismo tiempo que se la meneaban, excitándole.

La masajista ordenó a Emmett que se diera la vuelta para poder trabajarle las piernas y los muslos. De repente. Emmett vio en qué se entretenían sus compañeros y se le endureció su parte más viril. La masajista se inclinó sobre él y le rozó accidentalmente la herramienta y, haciendo ver que no se daba cuenta, siguió con la tarea. Emmett estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, pero le disuadió la mirada amenazadora que le lanzó Rosalie y el bufido que emitió.

Las muchachas seguían cabalgando sobre los brazos de Edward y dejaban de frotarle el tieso miembro cada vez que éste amenazaba con descargar. Rosalie le acariciaba los músculos del vientre cuando Bella le retorció los pelos que crecían en su parte baja y tiró con fuerza de ellos, provocando que la cara de Edward se contorsionara de lujuria y frustración.

La masajista acabó de dar el masaje a Emmett y las muchachas le entregaron a Edward. Mientras la ciega se ocupaba del más delgado de los dos hombres, Rosalie y Bella reanudaron su labor y repitieron con Emmett lo que habían hecho anteriormente con Edward. Rosalie introdujo, sin embargo, un nuevo elemento, que consistía en dar golpecitos al pene erecto de Emmett, balanceándolo hacia Bella. Se rio del resultado y lo repitió de nuevo, lo que provocó que Emmett gimiera de dolor y de lujuria.

Después, Bella volvió a incorporar otra novedad y golpeó el miembro enhiesto de Emmett con todo su pecho caído. Emmett sonrió de agradecimiento y Rosalie se estiró de espaldas al tiempo que colocaba los dedos de su amante en su sexo. Éste los hincó brutalmente por entre los tersos pliegues del coño de Rosalie, que empezó a correrse. Bella la imitó y las dos muchachas se menearon y se agitaron con los ansiosos y lascivos dedos de Emmett en su interior. Se besaron entre sí, y luego hicieron lo mismo con Emmett, en un beso doble que después se hizo triple.

La masajista trabajaba ahora las tensas nalgas de Edward. De su melena se desprendieron unos mechones de cabello que le hicieron cosquillas sobre la piel. No se tomó ninguna molestia en retirarlos y continuó clavando los firmes dedos en los macizos músculos de aquel trasero mientras le caían gotas de sudor por la espalda. Con un movimiento despreocupado, dejó caer el vestido hasta la cintura, mostrando una espalda maciza y un par de pechos como peritas, con pezones oscuros. Edward refrotó su reprimido miembro en el jergón sobre el que estaba estirado mientras la masajista seguía magreándolo.

Una vez que terminó de darle masaje en la espalda, le hizo darse la vuelta para poder trabajarle los muslos. La respiración de Edward se tornó agitada, su mirada fija, y ladeó la cabeza. Tenía la verga enrojecida y ansiosa, con el prepucio salido, en posición vertical. No pudo aguantar más y clavó las manos, que tenía encorvadas como garras, en las delgadas caderas de la masajista.

Rosalie, que estaba sentada sobre la mano de Emmett, dio un salto, por la vagina le fluía una corriente de jugo que se desparramaba por los muslos, y acto seguido, desgarró el vestido de la masajista, desprendiéndola también de sus braguitas de color rojo. Edward agarró ferozmente a la masajista y la puso de pie mientras le acercaba el prepucio a la gruta. Con el glande fue tanteando aquella suculenta mata de pelo hasta que lo pudo colocar entre los labios vaginales, en la posición adecuada. Bajó las manos, que todavía mantenía clavadas en sus caderas, y atrajo hacia él a la masajista.

Sus cuerpos se apretujaron de tal manera que Emmett no lo pudo soportar y se apartó bruscamente de Bella con una mirada salvaje en los ojos.

La masajista clavó los dedos en el pecho de Edward, continuando con la labor, aunque sus movimientos eran ahora menos seguros y más convulsivos. Su cara seguía sin transmitir ninguna emoción.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y se apartó de Emmett para inclinarse a continuación sobre la sudorosa mujer que se hallaba esparrancada sobre Edward, moviendo las caderas arriba y abajo, al mismo tiempo que oprimía los dedos sobre su pecho y los músculos de su costado. Rosalie retiró los dedos de la verga mojada de Edward y los llevó al ojete del culo de la masajista, en donde encontró el pequeño y ceñido agujero del ano, que lubrificó copiosamente con los jugos de su propio coño para poder introducir allí su fino dedo.

Los rígidos músculos del ano se relajaron cuantío Rosalie sacó lentamente el dedo, aunque tan pronto como pudo le metió otro. La hermosa ciega comenzó a emitir un lento ronroneo que le salía de lo más hondo de la garganta.

La masajista agitaba ahora las caderas con una mayor vehemencia de la que empleaba para mover los dedos, y de su cuerpo se desprendían gotas de sudor que iban cayendo lentamente sobre Edward. Rosalie le introdujo dos dedos más en el ano y la mujer, penetrada por ambos lados, jadeaba sonoramente a la par que agitaba el trasero en el aire.

Emmett, enardecido sobremanera, apartó a Rosalie del trasero de la masajista y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Edward para probar el fino culo de la joven ciega.

El enorme prepucio que poseía se abrió paso entre las nalgas de la muchacha, que se estremeció en espera de lo inevitable. Emmett empujó el glande hacia adelante y aquel ano, que Rosalie gentilmente había humedecido, se abrió de mala gana. Una vez le hubo metido la punta. Emmett empujó con firmeza y, aunque no le había introducido ni la mitad de la verga, la masajista gritó de dolor.

Bella sonrió ante la evocación de aquella sensación tan grata, pero vio con desconsuelo como la volvía a sacar de dentro, dejando allí únicamente el prepucio. La embistió de nuevo una y otra vez, sin que la masajista dejara de hacer lo que tenía entre manos. De manera esporádica, la mujer se estremecía espasmódicamente cuando aquella enorme verga se le metía hasta las entrañas. Aparte de los estremecimientos que experimentaba y de los movimientos laboriosos de sus brazos y manos, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo.

Emmett sentía como su verga se meneaba en aquel resbaladizo y suave orificio y percibía el pene de Edward al otro lado de una fina membrana. Los impetuosos jóvenes empujaban a un tiempo, acoplando el ritmo de sus movimientos cuando, de repente, la mujer que estaba entre ellos, se estremeció espasmódicamente y se corrió. Comenzó a girar sobre las caderas, ciñéndose a los dos penes e intentando que éstos se juntaran.

Emitió un suspiro de felicidad y siguió con su trabajo. Situada entre ellos, dependía completamente de sus movimientos para la obtención de su propio placer. La masajista, que acababa de alcanzar el clímax, comprobó con satisfacción como aquellos dos hombres estaban tan dispuestos a seguir adelante como ella misma lo estaba. Así pues, esperó relajada a obtener un segundo orgasmo mientras las dos vergas seguían penetrándola. Sintiendo nuevamente los espasmos, alzó la cabeza y fijó la mirada de sus ojos ciegos en el techo, como si mirara a los dioses que le habían concedido tanto placer.

Rosalie le hizo señas a Bella para que se colocara sobre ella. La joven rubia se incorporó, se esparrancó sobre Edward, y expuso su sexo abierto ante la masajista ciega, rezumante todavía de dulce néctar. La mujer, que había terminado de dar masaje a los músculos de Edward, empezó a trabajar entonces a su nueva clienta. Su lengua humedeció cuidadosamente la entrepierna de la morena y luego le hundió los dedos entre los macizos muslos.

Utilizando a la par la boca y los dedos, inició su masaje sobre aquellos tensos músculos. Empezó por la parte interior de cada muslo y pronto se ocupó de los labios que había entre ellos. Cuando Bella comenzó a contorsionarse, embargada por la pasión, la masajista se puso manos a la obra sobre el ondulado vientre de la rubia.

Después, en atención a la sugerencia que le susurró Rosalie, hizo que Bella se diera la vuelta y le lamió el terso trasero. Le separó las nalgas y deslizó la lengua hasta llegar al constreñido ojete del culo. Pronto cambió la lengua por los dedos sin dejar de utilizarlos con suavidad hasta que Bella se sacudió espasmódicamente, alcanzando un nuevo orgasmo.

Rosalie indicó ahora a Bella que se arrodillara ante la boca de Edward, que de inmediato comenzó a pasarle la lengua alegremente. Sabía muy diferente a Rosalie y desprendía un aroma más fuerte y terrenal. Mientras tanto, la masajista no dejaba de trabajar y amasaba ahora la espalda de Bella, aunque su lengua se encontró circunstancialmente con la de Edward. De vez en cuando, volvía al agujero del culo de Bella, que estalla ahora completamente distendido, y lo lamía produciéndole oleadas de placer.

Rosalie se detuvo a examinar aquel trabajo. Preocupada por su propio placer, se esparrancó sobre el cuerpo de la masajista y atrajo la cabeza de Emmett hacia sí.

Emmett introdujo ávidamente la lengua en su húmeda gruta. Le sostuvo las manos y se las llevó a los pechos, doloridos de deseo, con los pezones erectos. Buscó a tientas por detrás suyo y encontró las manos de Edward, que le agarraban las caderas.

Él deslizó una de las manos por entre los globos de su trasero y, a petición suya, le introdujo un dedo por el ojete del culo.

Rosalie cabalgó de ese modo hasta alcanzar el clímax y la última imagen que vio antes de llegar al orgasmo fue la de su sublime monte de Venus por encima de los otros, y sonrió gratificada ante la idea de alcanzar en vida el paraíso budista.

Se corrieron todos como una avalancha. La primera en hacerlo fue la masajista, que se contorsionaba de placer mientras Rosalie y Emmett caían encima de ella y Bella, que sufría calambres por haber estado arrodillada tanto tiempo, estiraba las piernas, sintiendo los últimos espasmos.

Edward, aplastado por los cuatro cuerpos que tenía encima, se liberó finalmente de ellos y rio al recuperar el aliento y la compostura. Siguieron allí durante un buen rato, jadeando y acariciándose ociosamente entre ellos, hasta que Rosalie se levantó para ofrecerles una taza de té.

La carretera los conducía ahora entre llanos campos de arroz y montañas de escarpadas laderas. Los viajeros que se cruzaban en el camino eran por lo general gente ordinaria. Artesanos que se apresuraban para cumplir algún encargo o acudir a su trabajo, sacerdotes, peregrinos y, ocasionalmente, algún mensajero montado a caballo. Ellos procuraban mantenerse apartados de los de más y se alojaban en las posadas que encontraban en el camino o, a veces, dormían en el campo, al aire libre.

Después de varios días de caminata llegaron al ancho valle del río Tenryu, que nacía en las altas montañas del norte y serpenteaba como un dragón hasta desembocar en el mar.

Edward, que se había quedado ligeramente retrasado a causa de un paciente con el pie herido al que no había tenido más remedio que atender, fue el primero en oír el sonido. Corrió hacia Emmett y le dijo: —¡Escucha!

Emmett se llevó la mano a la oreja y miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar adecuado para detenerse.

Tras ellos se elevaba en el aire una copiosa polvareda. Allí donde se encontraban en estos momentos, la carretera pasaba por un dique elevado y no ofrecía ningún lugar adecuado donde refugiarse.

Echaron a correr para intentar llegar hasta un villorrio cercano que bordeaba la carretera y Emmett los empujó fuera de ella, apartándolos hacia la cuneta.

El desfile se les echó encima antes de poder entrar en la aldea y encontrar una posada. Emmett, Rosalie y Edward se arrodillaron presurosamente en la cuneta de la carretera.

—Arrodíllate, en seguida, inclina la cabeza hacia el suelo y no se te ocurra moverte hasta que yo te lo diga —ordenó Emmett a Bella dirigiéndole una mirada feroz.

Todos sus compañeros estaban de rodillas, los dos plebeyos con sus caras junto al suelo y Emmett con la cabeza ligeramente levantada y las manos apoyadas sobre la tierra, ante él. Bella torció ligeramente la mirada y contempló la solemnidad de aquel desfile.

Miró con valentía y vio primero a dos hombres que cargaban sobre los hombros dos grandes cajas de color rojo. Detrás de ellos iba una compañía de soldados lanceros, luego otra de arqueros y finalmente una con mosquetes. Les seguía un único hombre montado a caballo, cubierto por un parasol de color tojo.

Era un anciano con un poblado bigote y semblante feroz que miraba a su alrededor sin escapársele ningún detalle. Tras él iba un séquito de funcionarios que portaban todas sus pertenencias en unos grandes cestos de mimbre. Más atrás iba otra compañía de lanceros, seguidos por diez hombres que sostenían unos estandartes adornados con pelo de caballo en su extremo superior. Luego, un hombre que llevaba un paraguas plegado, recubierto con plumas de gallo. Detrás un único hombre a caballo, ataviado con ropas bordadas en oro y protegido por un parasol de color rojo. Le rodeaban samuráis de la más alta distinción, vestidos con holgados pantalones, y grandes sombreros pintados a mano.

Bella los miró a la cara; eran jóvenes y tenían la mirada perdida, la cara desfigurada por múltiples y brutales cicatrices. El desfile lo cerraban las tropas de infantería.

Después de que hubiera pasado toda aquella procesión. Emmett hizo ademán a sus compañeros de que ya podían alzar la cabeza, Bella respiró hondo, sentía calambres en las piernas y le dolían mucho las rodillas. Edward la invitó a que se sentara y le dio un masaje en las doloridas piernas.

La poca gente que, como ellos, se había detenido e inclinado ante aquel desfile, reemprendió rápidamente sus tareas. Edward le dio un rápido pellizco a Bella en su cubierto monte de Venus. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y sus pensamientos se apartaron de la magnificencia de aquella parada militar, volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Era ése el emperador de Japón? —preguntó con una expresión respetuosa. Emmett se echó a reír.

—No, era únicamente un barón menor.

—¿Menor? ¡Cabalgando con tanto esplendor! —exclamó ella muy extrañada.

En cierta ocasión había visto desfilar a un infante, hijo del rey de España, pero el desfile había sido de mucho menor colorido y solemnidad y, por supuesto, mucho menos suntuoso que el que acababa de contemplar ahora.

—Sí, sólo se trataba de un barón menor, y quizá el menos importante de todos — le confirmó Edward con aspereza, produciendo un extraño sonido que le salió de la garganta—, ¿Te has fijado en los ribetes de aquellos estandartes? Son indicativos de la riqueza. Únicamente diez mil koku. Un koku es una medida de arroz, y diez mil koku representan el feudo más pequeño que pueda tener un barón. ¡El más pequeño! Yo…, he visto otros mucho más grandes, al igual que Emmett. Además, los soldados no sabían marchar del todo bien.

Emmett le dirigió una severa mirada y, a medida que iban caminando, fueron comentando distendidamente sobre los diferentes estilos de marchar: con los pies alzados, con el andar pavoneándose, como un gallo o con el paso arrogante y altanero. Emmett se sorprendió del amplio conocimiento que tenía Edward sobre la materia, mucho más del que normalmente poseían los médicos de cabecera como él.

Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo que cubría los picos de la cadena montañosa estaba encapotado, con negros nubarrones. Sin embargo, por la amplia llanura por la que caminaban todavía lucía la cálida luz del sol.


	9. Chapter 8

8

EL río Tenryu era el más ancho que habían encontrado desde que emprendieron el viaje. Se cruzaba vadeándolo, ya que había diversos bancos de arena, que sobresalían de la superficie de las aguas.

Bella estaba nuevamente entusiasmada ante aquellos musculosos mozos, algunos con atrevidos tatuajes de un gran colorido. Ella y Rosalie iban sobre unos palanquines de madera, planos, que los mozos transportaban por donde el agua era menos profunda, y que flotaban cuando las aguas tenían una mayor profundidad.

Emmett y Edward atravesaron el río vadeándolo por su propio pie o a hombros de algún mozo. Eran los últimos viajeros del día: el sol estaba muy próximo ya al horizonte y los mozos, cansados de haber transportado a todo el séquito y la comitiva del barón, que se les habían adelantado, se mostraron poco dispuestos a hablar.

El sol, que se reflejaba en sus ojos, sumado al cansancio, hacía que los hombres anduvieran sin el debido cuidado y la atención que tenían normalmente. La repentina tormenta había provocado algún desbordamiento en los riachuelos de las montañas del norte y las olas se hacían dueñas de las habitualmente plácidas superficies de los ríos, que desembocaban en otros mayores. El agua se abalanzaba por entre la garganta de las montañas, arrastrando con su corriente ramas, hierbas, hojas y ocasionalmente algún ser vivo.

Japón es la tierra de los terremotos y cada día se produce uno en algún lugar de las islas, aunque la mayoría de ellos son de escasa intensidad. Cuando los mozos, después de respirar hondo se dispusieron a cruzar el último tramo del río, se produjo un pequeño terremoto que sacudió el lecho de éste. Los hombres intentaron mantener el equilibrio sobre aquellos guijarros movedizos que tanto resbalaban y parecían adquirir vida propia. Sin embargo, no pudieron conseguirlo y, a pesar de que lucharon denodadamente por mantenerse derechos, una gran ola se abalanzó sobro ellos.

Edward, a hombros de un fornido mozo, fue el primero en advertir la inmensa ola que se los echaba encima. El mozo que lo cargaba, aturdido por el grito que lanzó Edward, perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al agua.

Emmett, que había decidido cruzar el río caminando por su propio pie, se volvió para ayudar a su amigo, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le propino una pesada rama que se deslizaba por encima de las olas.

Los mozos y los palanquines, barridos por la enorme ola, se dispersaron inconteniblemente mientras las mujeres, desesperadas, intentaban agarrarse a los maderos que bajaban flotando sobre el rio.

Bella, que era más pesada y menos diestra que los demás, acabó por hacer volcar su improvisada balsa y lo último que Rosalie vio de ella fue un brillo dorado y húmedo que era tragado por una ola. Ella pudo mantenerse a flote sobre aquellos tablones de madera y remó desesperadamente hacia una orilla del río, que apenas podía vislumbrar, debido a la oscuridad de la noche y a la lluvia que caía.

Bella se despertó con el sonido de voces alegres que parecían próximas y tuvo un momento de pánico, imaginándose une había vuelto a aquella húmeda playa después del naufragio. Prestó atención y pudo entender lo que decían. Había un incendio no lejos de donde ella yacía postrada, a la orilla del rio. Tembló bajo las ropas empapadas que llevaba puestas y vomitó sobre el agua de río.

Un hombre, que estaba de espaldas al fuego, ladeó la cabeza, y ella, con miedo a que la descubrieran, retrocedió a gatas y cayó de nuevo dentro del agua. El hombre avanzó a saltos hacia adelante, lanzando un grito de sorpresa y unas ásperas manos la ayudaron a salir del agua y la colocaron sobre una rugosa alfombra de hierba que había cerca de donde ardía el fuego.

Bella se reanimó, sintiendo un agrio líquido que le vertían entre los dientes. Tosió, intentó balbucear algo y abrió los ojos. Yacía, junto al fuego, en una pequeña chabola abierta al exterior, Más allá del fuego, percibió el sonido de aquel río aún desbordado.

Durante unos momentos, estudió detalladamente los rostros de sus salvadores o apresadores, pues aún no había determinado qué serían para ella. Eran seis, casi todos tenían la frente llena de rasguños y su cabello, a diferencia del de Emmett y Edward, estaba sucio y descuidado. Todos ellos llevaban unos calzones que les remarcaban claramente el escroto y la verga, dejando poco espacio para la imaginación.

La mayoría tenían dibujados sobre la piel unos tatuajes de brillantes colores e intrincados diseños. El brillo del fuego se reflejaba sobre su tez y Bella pudo admirar aquellos fornidos músculos en cuerpos fuertes, aunque de baja estatura. Uno de ellos, el más alto de todos y el único que llevaba una chaqueta, pequeña y corta, abandonó su posición de rodillas y se puso de pie, junto a ella.

—Una mujer bárbara del sur —dijo con un fuerte acento campesino.

Se volvió para contemplarla mejor y se pasó la lengua por los labios, mientras los otros hombres la devoraban con la mirada. Bella, repentinamente, tomó conciencia de su desnudez. Se incorporó e intentó cubrirse los senos, turgentes y generosos, que se balanceaban al compás de sus movimientos. Los hombres se agitaron, inquietos.

—No había visto nunca una igual —dijo uno de ellos, casi un adolescente. Otro se acercó a ella y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Pues yo no he tocado nunca una igual.

Los seis hombres se agitaron como lo hacen los árboles de un bosque ante una tormenta. Les brillaban los ojos y su respiración era cada vez más agitada. Consciente de lo que aquellos hombres querían hacer con ella, Bella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta para echar a correr. Los hombres se adelantaron hacia ella, sujetándola por distintas partes de su anatomía. Un pie se interpuso en su camino, haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo, aplastándole dolorosamente los pictóricos pechos. Una mano le tiró del cabello, otra la sujetó por un muslo y una tercera engarfió los dedos sobre su reseca gruta. Gritó al tiempo que un montón de cuerpos animados por la lujuria se abalanzaban sobre ella, amenazándola con pretender ensartarla desde todas direcciones con sus toscos y carnosos miembros viriles.

—¡Alto! —gruñó a sus compañeros el más alto de ellos, el que llevaba una chaqueta.

Los empujó violentamente a un lado y se quedó de pie, con las manos en las caderas, contemplando a aquella muchacha que se cubría las intimidades con las manos, Ella lo miró, temblorosa, con las manos curvadas como garras, y él sonrió y gritó algo a sus compañeros. Acto seguido, dos de ellos desaparecieron en la oscuridad y el temor de Bella se incrementó al imaginar que quizá iban en busca de las autoridades y la matarían. Pero los dos hombres reaparecieron casi inmediatamente, pertrechados con algunos palos de los que utilizaban para sostener los palanquines con los que transportaban a los viajeros cuando cruzaban el río. Los otros cuatro rodearon a Bella con aviesas intenciones.

Mientras los dos primeros se apresuraban a elaborar una improvisada estructura de madera, los otros cuatro consiguieron doblegar a la joven, que hacía inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse. Acto seguido, la amarraron a la estructura, Bella ya había podido comprobar lo hábiles que eran los japoneses haciendo complicados y elegantes nudos y, mientras luchaba denodada e infructuosamente por liberarse, sabía con absoluta certeza cuál sería el siguiente episodio de aquel drama.

Sintió las ligaduras. Le pasaron un palo por debajo de los hombros y le ataron las manos a ambos extremos. Con otros tres palos más, formaron un tosco triángulo en cuyo vértice se encontraba la cabeza, mientras que los pies quedaban atados a los lados. Ella respiraba pesadamente, con una mezcla de terror y desasosiego provocado por el efecto que su postura tenía sobre aquellos hombres.

Se quitaron los calzones e iniciaron un juego con los dedos, en el que no participó el jefe del grupo que, de pie ante aquellas piernas separadas y estiradas, contemplaba extasiado las curvas del cuerpo de Bella.

Tenía un pene ligeramente encorvado que sobresalía de un estómago musculoso. Relajó los músculos de las piernas, anticipándose a la situación al tiempo que le caía por la frente un manantial de gotas de sudor. Finalmente, se dejó caer de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Bella y, con dos dedos de su mano izquierda, le separó los turgentes labios del sexo. Con la otra mano, colocó el prepucio de su miembro en dirección a aquel ansiado y expuesto orificio y, emitiendo un grito, introdujo allí toda la longitud de su instrumento y cayó sobre aquel cuerpo lánguido y pálido. Ávidamente, le mordió uno de los prominentes y rosados pezones, que tenían la piel de gallina a causa del frío.

Bella gritó al sentir al mismo tiempo el asalto combinado de la verga, el peso del cuerpo y el tacto de los dientes. Tenía la gruta seca cuando él la embistió por primera vez, clavándole el miembro hasta las entrañas, con una intensidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Intentó sacárselo de encima pero el movimiento de sus caderas no consiguió sino excitarlo aún más.

Él se apartó un poco, le hincó los dientes en el otro pezón y la embistió de nuevo, arremetiendo una vez más contra ella. Bella gritó ante el nuevo asalto y se movió otra vez, recibiendo varios golpes del hombre. Cerró los ojos para ocultar el temor y la vergüenza que sentía. La oscuridad de su gruta le hizo sentir la verga, produciéndole sensaciones que le resultaron más familiares.

Los interiores de su vagina reaccionaron instintivamente, su generosa cueva del amor rezumó sus dones, que lubrificaron toda la longitud del tallo que la ensartaba. Se le hincharon los pechos, y los pezones, excitados por el contacto de aquellos toscos dientes, se pusieron firmes y erectos. Respiró de nuevo, esta vez con mayor naturalidad, mientras él no cejaba en sus esfuerzos, que cada vez la satisfacían más y más. Bella no podía hacer nada por evitar a este hombre que tenía en su interior y, por tanto, decidió rendirse y disfrutar de su propio placer.

De repente, el hombre tensó los músculos y sus embestidas adquirieron una mayor rapidez. Lanzó un grito y apretó los dientes contra el pezón, haciéndolo sangrar, mientras Bella sentía como él derramaba en su gruta, demasiado pronto, todo su licor. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Él yacía allí, inmóvil, con la cara recostada sobre sus pechos. Ella retorció un poco las caderas y el hombre se deslizó fuera de su gruta, con la verga viscosa. Bella lo miró con una expresión de frustración y enojo.

Los otros lo apremiaron para que se apartara. Un hombre escuálido, con una verga de la que sobresalía una mata de pelo áspero, tomó rápidamente el relevo, pero su actuación fue tan rápida como la del anterior. Introdujo el miembro en el deslizante y ávido sexo de Bella y, antes de que ella pudiera empezar a sentirlo siquiera, le apretó las generosas nalgas con unos dedos recios y fuertes y su pene escupió toda su carga. Descansó durante unos instantes sobre su pecho, jadeante, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que el tercero de los hombres lo agarró y él se apartó de mala gana, cubriendo con las manos su fláccido miembro masculino para ocultarlo a las miradas de los demás.

El que la penetraba ahora estaba en un estado de lujuria desbordada. La abrió innecesariamente aún más de lo que ya estaba, con sus toscos y ávidos dedos y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de verle el tamaño de la verga, que sobresalía de una profusa pelambrera de color negro. Se la metió con gran celeridad. Esta vez, ella estaba resuelta a disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones tanto como lo estaba él y, recordando las habilidades de Rosalie, contrajo concienzudamente la vagina alrededor del miembro que la penetraba. El mozo gimió de lujuria al adentrarse en el túnel que, de repente, encontró más ceñido y apretado. Al retirarse para metérsela más a fondo, Bella intentó retenerla allí dentro pero, debido a su falta de práctica y a lo deslizante del canal, no pudo conseguirlo.

Antes de que pudiera tomarse un respiro y descansar, ya tenía a otro hombre arrodillado entre sus piernas. Era un jovencito, casi un niño, y sus hombros eran los más anchos que Bella había visto en un adolescente.

El muchacho se cogió el miembro con una mano, como si intentara apartarlo de la mirada de Bella, y sus ojos le escrutaron tocio el cuerpo, aunque los bajó ante la mirada de ella. Le caía el sudor por las cejas y Bella pudo apreciar que estaba nervioso. La intentó penetrar varias veces, pero el prepucio chocaba invariablemente contra su clítoris, mientras ella, resignada, suspiraba. La volvió a embestir, pero esta vez aún más arriba, y ya casi lloraba de frustración. Los oíros lo miraban, se reían y gastaban bromas entre sí, hablando en una extraña jerga que Bella no pudo entender.

«¡Claro, debe de ser la primera vez que lo hace!», se dijo a sí misma, al darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

Entonces le sonrió para alentarle y él le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa, para luego, como si estuviera asustado de su propia temeridad, fruncirle el ceño. Bella movió las caderas, en un intento por ayudarle y, por fin, el grueso glande encontró aquel esquivo y viscoso conducto. El muchacho se agitó, con movimientos rápidos, como si no supiera disfrutar o paladear el sabor de la espera. Ella intentó hacerle aminorar la rapidez de sus movimientos, alentándole a que acompasara los meneos al ritmo que Bella le marcaba con las caderas y con el sexo, pero el joven, incitado por los comentarios sarcásticos de sus amigos, no supo hacer otra cosa sino arremetería más rápido y con mayor violencia, al tiempo que le agarraba los pezones, causándole algo de dolor, aunque muy poco placer.

Gritó muy alto en el momento de correrse, agitando sus toscas caderas en aquel recipiente que eran las piernas de Bella, que sentía ahora cómo él la inundaba con cálidas descargas, aunque, una vez más, todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que la joven pudiera disfrutar al máximo de aquellas sensaciones. Bella, que no sentía una lujuria desbordante, retorció el cuerpo en el momento en que el joven se retiraba. A pesar de la decepcionante actuación que había realizado, le sonrió como si la hubiera complacido. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, engreído, convencido de haber alcanzado un gran triunfo. Durante un breve instante, Bella sintió pena por él; era tan joven y, sin embargo, incapaz de satisfacerla.

El líder del grupo observó aquella sonrisa y el ritmo que la muchacha imprimió a sus caderas. Se arrodilló junto a su cabeza, lomándole toscamente la barbilla en las manos.

—Te hemos gustado, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, podrás seguir disfrutando de nosotros y quizás podamos sacar algo de ti, antes de venderte a un prostíbulo —dijo, echándose a reír.

Bella no le contestó y evitó hacer gesto alguno que diera a entender que había comprendido lo que le decía en aquel dialecto japonés.

—Me llamo Jacob y soy el jefe de la banda —dijo, golpeándose el pecho, con orgullo—. Aprenderás japonés y serás una excelente putita.

Sonrió de nuevo, sin dejar de sostenerle la barbilla. Los otros dos la penetraron uno tras otro. Su actuación fue tan rápida como la de sus compañeros, y una vez que hubieron terminado ella suspiró de nuevo, sintiéndose frustrada, pensando con nostalgia en sus amantes perdidos.

La dejaron allí, atada, durante el resto de la noche. Ocasionalmente, alguno de ellos la montaba sin mayor preámbulo, se meneaba durante unos instantes y descargaba en su interior, antes de que ella pudiera experimentar satisfacción alguna, Jacob la miraba, divertido.

—Te quieres correr, ¿no es así, florecita de primavera? Yo haré que lo consigas. Bella fingió no haberle comprendido.

Esta vez, Jacob estuvo sobre ella durante un período de tiempo más prolongado, desplazando toscamente las manos por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Le introdujo dos dedos por el ojete del culo al tiempo que hundía su verga en el coño. Se mostró agradablemente rudo y la muchacha se sintió tensa y dispuesta a alcanzar el clímax.

Pero entonces captó la mirada de sus ojos, a la espera de que ella alcanzara el clímax. Para él, el placer consistía en el triunfo de verla rendirse. Una sensación de rebeldía surgió en la mente de Bella. Había aprendido a amar su propio cuerpo, a disfrutar de todo lo dulce, pero también de lo agrio, de la persona con la que hacía el amor, y lo que a ella le gustaba era saborear el placer mutuo y no pensaba ser el juguete de este grosero campesino.

Apretó con fuerza las paredes vaginales, en un intento por expulsarlo de su interior. Aquel repentino movimiento, junto con la determinación que mostraba en la mirada, provocó en Jacob la pérdida de su autocontrol. Se le endureció la verga y, tras una serie de espasmos, se corrió de nuevo. Enfadado, la golpeó en los pezones, al tiempo que se salía de ella y se unía a sus compañeros que, al otro lado del espacio que ocupaban, se habían enfrascado en una partida de dados.

Al apartarse de su lado, le dirigió una mirada pensativa por encima del hombro, como para comprobar si, efectivamente, ella había desafiado sus deseos de manera intencionada. Sus ojos se encontraron, en un momento tenso, y fue él y no ella quien bajó la mirada. Bella supo que, sin importarle lo que le fuera a suceder, derrotaría a este hombre. Pensaba recibir y aceptar todo el placer que le dieran, pero sería ella la que marcaría el paso.

Por la mañana, todos se fueron a trabajar, después de desatar a Bella de aquella estructura para ligarle las manos por detrás de la espalda y amordazarle la boca. El día anterior le habían dado algo de comer, e hicieron lo mismo por la noche, después de ponerse el sol. Comía invariablemente un estofado de pescado, arroz y algo de verdura.

De nuevo la ataron a aquella estructura de madera, a pesar de que ella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas y arañó sin quererlo al jovencito que, incauto, se le puso por delante.

Jacob, que no había participado en los forcejeos, sonrió a sus secuaces: —Parece que es una flor con espinas, ¿verdad?

Miró pensativamente aquel cuerpo postrado al tiempo que se quitaba los calzones.

—¿Habéis llamado ya a los otros grupos? —les preguntó a sus compañeros por encima del hombro, mientras se introducía, en una arremetida, dentro de la seca gruta de Bella.

La penetración de aquella verga y el calor que desprendía la fricción de los dos cuerpos provocaron una ardiente sensación en el sexo de Bella. Luego, la naturaleza de la joven siguió su curso y su cueva del amor se inundó de dulces secreciones.

—Sí —respondió uno de los hombres—. Estarán aquí después de que anochezca.

—Muy bien —dijo Jacob, gruñendo, viendo distraída la atención de lo que tenía entre manos—. Cercioraros de que todo esté a oscuras cuando lleguen. No quiero que vean que clase de mujer es. Si se difunde la noticia de que tenemos aquí a una mujer bárbara del sur, no tardarían en acudir las autoridades, y terminaríamos todos con las cabezas ensartadas en las picas.

El interior de la cabaña estaba tan oscuro como boca de lobo cuando los hombres, uno tras otro, fueron probando el blando y ahora pastoso coño de Bella, cuyo trasero descansaba sobre un charco formado por las gotas de semen derramado. Desde el exterior de la cabaña llegaron hasta ella los rumores y sonidos de los hombres que iban llegando, y que hablaban y reían en voz baja. Jacob se inclinó sobre ella.

—Bien, florecita de primavera. Ha llegado tu hora. Ahora podrás ayudar un poco a estos mozos miserables y la banda de Jacob será rica antes de que acabe la noche.

La volvió a amordazar con un pedazo de ropa y se puso en cuclillas, junto a su cabeza.

—¡Que entre el primero! —ordenó.

Bella no se tomó la molestia de contar los hombres que se apoderaron, uno tras otro, de su cuerpo indefenso, durante toda la noche. Todos la poseyeron de un modo similar, con violentas y apresuradas embestidas. Ella se imaginaba las musculosas nalgas y muslos de los hombres que la penetraban, llevándola casi al clímax. Pero cada vez que se sentía en la cúspide, cercana a alcanzar el orgasmo, recordaba la grotesca y socarrona mirada del hombre que, de cuclillas junto a ella, controlaba a aquella banda de violadores, y se reprimía inmediatamente.

Se maravillaba de forma un tanto abstracta ante lo poco imaginativos que podían llegar a ser los hombres. Ella era consciente de que tenía unos pechos preciosos, una boca, un trasero, las manos, y sin embargo, todo en lo que ellos pensaban era en embestirla frenéticamente durante unos segundos para correrse en una agonía del más simple e inocente placer. Se echó a reír al hacerse estas reflexiones y, aunque aquel grupo de personas ahogó el sonido que ella produjo al reír. Jacob, que estaba junto a ella, la oyó y se agitó, sorprendido e inquieto.

Bella se dedicó a practicar todo tipo de juegos, aprovechando la poca libertad de movimientos que le permitían aquellas ligaduras que la sujetaban a la estructura de madera. Sentía los tersos músculos que se agitaban entre sus piernas y muslos, y comparaba los tamaños y la firmeza de los miembros que la penetraban. Recordó las enseñanzas de Rosalie, casi llorando de nostalgia, e intentó apretar los labios de la vagina sobre aquellos instrumentos que la embestían.

A medida que fue transcurriendo la noche, pudo dominar con mayor destreza el movimiento de sus músculos y disfrutaba haciendo que aquellos hombres se corrieran cuando a ella se le antojara.

Cuando el último hombre hubo acabado, Bella cayó en un profundo sueño.

Despertó sobre un charco de semen y entonces le permitieron que se limpiara.

Uno de los hombres se le acercó incautamente, fascinado por aquellos pechos que se bamboleaban, y ella le golpeó con una escoba, apostada junto a un tonel. El pobre hombre se retorció de dolor, mientras sus compinches se echaban a reír, complacidos.

Jacob la observó, molesto, y ordenó que la volvieran a atar. Tenía un semblante tan fresco y lozano como el de la flor en que él había pensado cuando la llamara «florecita de primavera». A estas alturas ya debería haber acabado el duelo entre ellos, y la mujer debería haber quedado convertida en una piltrafa llorosa. Bueno, sólo tendría que esperar unos pocos días más, pensó haciendo sonar extasiado las monedas que se había guardado en la bolsa.

La noche que siguió fue una repetición de la anterior y ella escuchó como el sonido del cobre iba pasando de una mano a otra.

Los hombres volvieron a montarla torpe y aburridamente, mientras ella sentía como, detrás de su trasero, se iba esparciendo un charco, húmedo y pegajoso, con los licores que ellos emitían. De nuevo se dedicó a su juego, exprimiendo aquellos penes con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa noche, la fila de espera era aún más larga que la noche anterior, ya que se había corrido la voz entre los grupos de mozos de toda la zona.

Antes de acabar la velada. Bella ya tenía un perfecto dominio sobre los hombres que la penetraban. La muchacha percibía el tacto de los músculos de aquellas piernas, que sentía junto a las suyas. Si le gustaban, esto es, si eran tersas y firmes, se decidía a colaborar. Movía entonces las caderas en un calculado círculo, para poder presionar sobre la parte más sensible de la verga. Si el hombre respondía como ella deseaba, es decir, pellizcándole los erectos pezones, presionándole el trasero o recorriéndole, con manos diestras, las caderas y los hombros, entonces ella seguía colaborando.

Descubrió que podía tensar o relajar a voluntad los músculos de la vagina y les hacía gemir de placer, apretando fuertemente sus carnes o, por el contrario, las relajaba, evitando así cualquier fricción del miembro que el hombre introducía en su interior, en busca de un rozamiento que le proporcionara placer.

Ante su absoluto control, los hombres se corrían como y cuando ella quería que lo hicieran y sólo con un determinado hombre de exquisita musculatura estuvo retozando durante tanto tiempo que Jacob le gritó, apremiándole para que acabara, a pesar de lo cual Bella continuó ralentizando sus movimientos para prolongar el placer mutuo. Sólo cuando Jacob lo amenazó con sacarlo de allí por la fuerza, decidió ella que había llegado el momento propicio para que se corriera. A la mayoría, sin embargo, les hacía descargar sus licores en unos pocos instantes, con unas simples contracciones de sus músculos internos.

También la noche siguiente la expusieron sobre aquella estructura de madera. Jacob apretó las mandíbulas puesto que Bella seguía teniendo aquella imagen de frescura, por más que hubiera satisfecho a casi cien hombres. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le haría perder el control y los nervios.

Pero esta noche no vendría nadie en busca de momentáneo placer ya que alguien había mencionado que un emisario del tribunal de magistratura había estado merodeando por los alrededores. Durante unos días tendrían que preservar su intimidad y tener a Bella únicamente para ellos, hasta que la vendieran a una casa de prostitutas.

Jacob se sacó el pene y avanzó hacia la muchacha impotente, Bella, con presteza, buscó su mirada y sonrió. Él, lleno de rabia ante aquella procacidad, se inclinó y le golpeó los pechos. Bella le sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa aún más amplia. Jacob perdió los estribos y estuvo a punto de golpearle la cara con todo el puño, cuando lo detuvo el pensamiento del valor en dinero que tenía la joven. Durante unos instantes contempló aquel cuerpo, lánguido y perfecto, y sonrió, pensando en el futuro que le deparaba.

—Voy a venderte, florecita de primavera —le susurró junto al oído—. Pero antes de hacerlo voy a marcarte, para indicar que me perteneces. —La pellizcó con fuerza en un muslo y sonrió—. Traedme aquí a Sam —ordenó a uno de sus compinches.

—¿El que hace tatuajes? —preguntó, sorprendido su secuaz.

—¡Por supuesto, idiota! Tenemos que deshacemos de ella, ahora que los emisarios del magistrado conocen su existencia. Pero antes le haremos un tatuaje y la venderemos como a una puta.

El hombre se retiró y volvió al cabo de un rato con un viejo, pequeño y nervioso, con la cabeza finamente rasurada y un moño levantado y lustroso en la nuca. Llevaba un pequeño paquete, envuelto bajo un pañuelo teñido de color azul.

El viejo la miró pensativamente durante un rato, una vez Jacob le hubo explicado lo que quería hacer con ella.

—Sí, sí —dijo con cierta dosis de alegría, con un tono de voz agudo—, Sam no trabaja normalmente sobre una piel tan bonita. Haré con ella una obra de arte.

Extrajo diversos botecitos de pigmento y un instrumento con forma de peine, dotado de cuatro afilados dientes de metal. Antes de iniciar el trabajo que se disponía a hacer, se volvió hacia Jacob y le dijo: —Cobraré parte de mis honorarios beneficiándome de esta belleza.

Jacob sonrió e hizo un gesto de aprobación. El viejo se puso en cuclillas entre las piernas de Bella y contempló detenidamente su cuerpo. Luego, preparó sus pigmentos y se dispuso a comenzar la tarea que se le había asignado.

La muchacha gimió al sentir que aquel punzón se le clavaba sobre la tersa carne de los muslos interiores. Saltaron pequeñas gotitas de sangre, que volvieron a caer sobre la piel, blanca y pálida, como si fueran un rico barniz.

El pequeño hombre soltó una risita sofocada y le introdujo nuevamente el peine. Luego se detuvo para limpiarle las gotitas de sangre que rezumaban de la piel. Bella temblaba al contacto con aquel instrumento y el viejo la escrutó detenidamente con la mirada. Mojó el punzón en uno de los botecitos de pigmento y lo volvió a hincar en los muslos de la muchacha. Esta vez, lo hizo en una zona muy sensible, y el dolor que le produjo la hizo soltar un bufido en el momento en que, al respirar, expulsaba el aire.

Rápido y dispuesto, el anciano desplegó sobre la piel de Bella una multitud de colores. La agarró por el costado con una mano mientras con la otra trabajaba durante unos minutos sobre el labio externo de su vagina. El punzante y a la vez placentero dolor que le producía era más de lo que Bella podía soportar, por lo que comenzó a gemir y a retorcer las caderas hasta que él la golpeó brutalmente.

Esta vez, en lugar de utilizar un trozo de papel fino, para secarle la sangre, Sam se inclinó hacia adelante y le lamió los interiores del muslo. Bella levantó la mirada, viendo toda la longitud de su cuerpo postrado, y comprobó que aquel hombre tenía una lengua increíblemente larga. Él succionó con delicadeza cada una de las gotitas de sangre y luego, de una lamida, le limpió toda la longitud del coño. Aunque Bella esperaba que hiciera eso, no pudo evitar dar un salto. El ardiente dolor que sentía en los muslos y en los labios de la vagina se transformó en una especie de ser vivo que amenazaba con consumir la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Recobró el ánimo y determinó con resolución que iba a resistir. Hasta el momento, había logrado doblegar a sus captores, que se empequeñecían ante ella. Bella había cogido todo lo que tenían que ofrecerle y no se había inclinado ante ninguno de ellos. Tampoco se rendiría esta vez, puesto que ya había descubierto que, en ella, el dolor y el sexo eran cosas irresistiblemente placenteras.

Sam se inclinó sobre ella para continuar con la tarea y le aplicó nuevamente el punzón y, otra vez, inclinó la cabeza para poder succionar la sangre. Bella apenas se movió y únicamente sonrió de satisfacción cuando el viejo se recreó, durante largo rato, lamiéndole el clítoris, que sobresalía como si fuera una atractiva garra de carne.

El anciano dibujó la última línea y la rellenó de tinte. Bella estaba frenética de impaciencia y la quemazón que sentía en el muslo se le había expandido por todo el sexo. Tomó conciencia de que necesitaba desahogarse, y que tenía que satisfacer su ardiente urgencia en ese preciso instante. Si Jacob lo hubiera sabido, habría podido aprovechar el momento y quebrar su férrea voluntad allí mismo. La necesidad que Bella sentía amenazaba con devorarle las entrañas. Sam se incorporó, se quitó los calzones y de su pequeño y fibroso cuerpo asomó una minúscula verga, erecta y palpitante.

Se tumbó entonces sobre aquel cuerpo anhelante y lo penetró profundamente. Bella gimió y le apremió a que continuara. La fricción sobre las zonas tatuadas de los muslos y los labios vaginales la volvía frenética, por lo que las caderas se le movían de forma descontrolada. Sam la montó como un salvaje, mirándola a la cara y luego le lamió los pezones en punta, como pequeñas ciruelas. Se imaginó el trabajo que iba a realizar en los días venideros y se sumergió en un incontrolable frenesí.

El viejo comenzó a gemir a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo, que llegaba como un torrente imparable. Descargó su néctar antes de que ella estuviera a punto y Bella, irritada sobremanera, oprimió los músculos de su ya experimentado sexo. Oprimió con fuerza, estrujando sin piedad aquel instrumento y él gritó de nuevo.

Los mozos, que observaban pasivamente el espectáculo, no podían comprender los sonidos que emitía el viejo, y se apretujaron más cerca de la pareja para poder ver el final del drama. Bella exprimía, ahora con mayor ahínco, el pene de Sam, que lanzaba aullidos de dolor. La muchacha que yacía postrada bajo él le estaba oprimiendo ferozmente la verga, especialmente sensible después de haber descargado todos sus efluvios. El pánico se apoderó de su mente. De niño había oído contar historias sobre diablos extranjeros y sobre los retorcidos y escabrosos procedimientos que empleaban. Sabía que esta extranjera, con la que había empleado tantos y tan amorosos esfuerzos, estaba dispuesta a matarle estrujándole el mismo centro de su ser.

Los mozos, al darse cuenta de que el hombrecillo atravesaba por algunos apuros con la mujer, rompieron en aparatosas carcajadas.

—¡Ya te enseñaré yo a ti, conejo enano! —exclamó Bella entre los dientes apretados.

Los mozos se rieron aún más alto.

—¡No, no! —suplicó el pobre anciano.

Buscó a su alrededor algo que le ayudara a salir del trance que lo atenazaba. Le aporreó los pechos con los dedos retorcidos mientras Bella sonreía terriblemente. El dolor no hizo sino fortalecer la determinación de Bella. El viejo hubiera querido sacarle los ojos, pero se sintió asustado por su azul intenso, concentrado en una mirada centelleante. Deslizó una mano y le golpeó una de las desnudas caderas, haciéndola gritar de placer. Uno de los mozos, que se desternillaba de risa ante la escena, se arrodilló, y Bella notó como se soltaban las ligaduras que le sujetaban los pies a la estructura de madera. Tenía los músculos entumecidos de haber permanecido atada a aquellos tablones durante tanto tiempo, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y logró alzar las piernas, entrelazándolas sobre la espalda de Sam. Aquellas macizas y hermosas extremidades se aferraron al pequeño anciano.

Jacob, el líder del grupo, se inclinó para contemplar la vista que ofrecía la muchacha y pudo extasiarse ante la visión del apretado y cobrizo ojete del culo que exponía Bella. Sonrió y le insertó un dedo, que ella constriñó fuertemente con el ano. Primero suave y luego con mayor brusquedad, fue introduciendo y extrayendo repetidamente el dedo, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

Bella gruñía beatíficamente ante la cara totalmente desencajada del viejo. El dedo, introducido en su sensible recto y la sensación de poder que tenía sobre el hombre que estaba sobre ella le provocó todo un cúmulo de emociones. Estalló en un orgasmo explosivo a la vez que ceñía con fuerza ano, coño y piernas en un momentáneo espasmo. Jacob sintió los músculos fuertemente apretados de aquel culo, que le exprimían el dedo.

Los músculos de la vagina y las piernas estaban también tensos y constreñidos y Sam no dejaba de gritar de dolor y pavoroso terror. Bella lanzó un alarido triunfal al tiempo que las manos del hombrecito buscaban a tientas y finalmente encontraban el punzón de hacer tatuajes. Levantó la mano, con la que asía con fuerza aquel peine y arqueó el cuerpo hacia adelante, dispuesto a clavarle el punzón, retorcerlo, y escarbar con él hasta lo más hondo de su garganta.

Se produjo entonces un repentino sonido zumbante, como si fuera un silbido, y la única lámpara que iluminaba la escena se apagó, en un remolino que la cortó en dos. Reinó entonces una oscuridad absoluta y, antes de que los hombres que rodeaban a la joven empezaran a gritar despavoridos. Bella oyó otro sonido zumbante. Algo pesado cayó del techo sobre sus piernas entrelazadas y un repentino torrente de un líquido cálido y pegajoso, se esparció sobre ella. El cuerpo de Sam cayó tendido sobre sus pechos mientras ella gritaba, aterrorizada y, casi paralizada por un colapso, se escurría de debajo del cuerpo que tenía encima y aquel cadáver, que aún palpitaba, caía inerte a su lado.

Pudo oír gritos de pánico a su alrededor: «¡Luz! ¡Luz!», y alguien que gritaba:

«¿Qué ocurre?». Pero a todo ello no tardó en seguir un silencio ominoso. Aturdida por el pánico y la conmoción, sintiendo que el triunfo se le había escapado de entre las manos, Bella lloró en silencio, rodeada por la oscuridad que la envolvía.


	10. Chapter 9

9

PARA la atlética Rosalie no fue difícil salir del agua. La oscuridad había caído sobre el río. Una vez en la orilla, corrió río arriba, llamando a gritos a sus amigos, con la esperanza incierta de que alguno de ellos hubiera podido sobrevivir a la repentina inundación. El rio discurría agitadamente, cubierto por las olas embravecidas, mientras ella llamaba a gritos: —¡Emmett, Emmett! ¡Edward! ¿Dónde estáis?

Se sentía casi enloquecida por el dolor. Por segunda vez en su vida, había vuelto a perder a aquellos que amaba. Sólo una razonable precaución la persuadía de gritar el nombre de Bella.

Siguió caminando durante toda la noche, a lo largo de la ribera del río. Iba encontrando restos flotantes, esparcidos sobre los pedregosos márgenes, y su corazón le daba un vuelco cada vez que veía algún cadáver. Nada, ni siquiera aquellos cuerpos inertes, le resultaba familiar.

Alcanzó la carretera cuando ya se hacía de día y allí siguió buscando y preguntando a la gente si había visto a alguno de sus compañeros. Aquel día había visto muchos cadáveres esparcidos junto al río, pero ninguno de ellos era el de sus compañeros.

Al caer la larde encontró, no lejos de la carretera, un pequeño bosquecillo que rodeaba un santuario, y decidió acurrucarse allí, para dormir un poco, estremecida por un dolor que durante el día no había sido tan intenso, mitigado en parte por su firme esperanza.

Se sumergió en un sueño ligero y, en sueños, se imaginó oír la voz de Emmett que, invisible a sus ojos, caminaba hacia ella. Se le acercaba y la voz le cambiaba de repente, adoptando un timbre más agudo, con matices ominosos. Súbitamente, Royce King II, de pie junio a ella, reía. En su sueño, ella se abalanzó contra aquel odioso rostro, mientras Royce King II seguía tarareando una obscena canción sobre una chica de Miyako, al tiempo que se apartaba de Rosalie, con la voz alejándose en la distancia.

Se despertó de un salto y aquella voz que se alejaba de ella era real y no un sueño. Se despertó en ella el ancestral instinto de la caza, después de varios días de relajado amor. Presurosa, se ató las sandalias de paja y corrió hacia la carretera. El canto que oía iba alejándose en la distancia y ella corrió tras él, sujetando la espada con una mano.

Recorrió varias millas, pero no volvió a oír el sonido de aquel canto. Finalmente, se detuvo, jadeante, en un cruce de carreteras, cerca del cual se alzaba una mansión, con paredes amuralladas. El deseo de descansar pudo más que la necesidad de encontrar a su enemigo. Se asomó por encima del muro y, acuciada a por el deseo de encontrar un lugar donde descansar un rato, cayó de bruces ante la puerta principal y se quedó, al instante, dormida. La espada se le deslizó de entre las manos, y cayó golpeando contra un símbolo budista que había sobre uno de los paneles de la puerta.

Rosalie ya estaba dormida cuando se abrió una pequeña mirilla que había en la puerta, y por ella asomó un rostro ancho y pesado cuyos ojos recelosos la contemplaron detenidamente durante breves instantes. Al ver a la muchacha, acurrucada sobre el suelo, la cara apretó con fuerza los gruesos labios. Rosalie apenas percibió como unos fornidos brazos oscuros la alzaban en hombros y la llevaban dentro de la mansión. La dejaron sobre un jergón que estaba dispuesto en el suelo y la desnudaron. Escuchó unos susurros de voces femeninas que discutían algo y, seguidamente, la cubrieron con un grueso edredón. Exhausta, se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Despertó con el repique de unas campanas y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en un templo. La visión de las mujeres que trajinaban por allá, ataviadas todas ellas con un hábito negro, le indicó que se hallaba en un convento de monjas.

Se abrió con un chirrido la puerta shoji, recubierta de papel, y se asomó por ella una cabeza calva. Al comprobar que Rosalie había despertado, la monja se acercó rápida y silenciosamente al jergón y se arrodilló junto a Rosalie, posando las manos sobre su frente.

—Parece que te has recuperado, hija. Mandaré a alguien a que te traiga comida.

Dio las órdenes oportunas y se produjo un ruido de pasos apresurados, que corrieron por el pasillo exterior. Rosalie quiso incorporarse pero la monja se lo impidió, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

—Todavía no, hija. Estás aún muy débil. Nosotras nos haremos cargo de ti.

Rosalie, agradecida, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el jergón. El estómago le rugía de hambre y decidió fingir mayor debilidad de la que sentía, al menos por el momento. La puerta shoji se abrió de nuevo y por ella entraron dos jovencitas, que portaban unas bandejas barnizadas de color negro. Las dispusieron en el centro de la estancia, junto a Rosalie, a la que hicieron una reverencia.

—¿Será suficiente, señorita? —preguntó una de ellas con amabilidad.

La madre superiora les indicó con suavidad que podían retirarse y las dos monjas así lo hicieron, inclinándose ante ella de nuevo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rosalie pudo apreciar que ambas eran muy bellas, su tez era tersa y pálida, tenían los pómulos salientes y dos pequeñas boquitas de piñón. A pesar de ello, sus cabezas rasuradas les conferían un aspecto insólito. También se dio cuenta de que, con las cabezas inclinadas, le dirigieron tímidas miradas, lo que no hizo sino hacerla meditar sobre este detalle.

La madre superiora reclinó a Rosalie para que comiera y se sentó tímidamente sobre un amplio cojín. Cada bandeja contenía una gran taza de arroz cubierta, un cuenco de color rojo con sopa, un plato de cristal, tallado con motivos florales y surtido tic elaborados condimentos y un estofado de rábanos, y algas marinas, así como unos pastelillos de arroz.

Rosalie mostró su agrado con un educado murmullo, tomó los palillos y se puso a degustar en silencio aquellos deliciosos manjares. La madre superiora fijó detenidamente la mirada en el cuerpo de Rosalie, recorriéndola de la cara hasta los pechos, cuyos pezones se podían ver a través de la holgada ropa que llevaba puesta.

Tanto el estofado como las salsas estaban adobadas con sake y Rosalie, tras acabar la comida, sintió una cálida y agradable laxitud que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Luego, la madre superiora volvió a llamar a las dos novicias, que retiraron los restos de la comida mientras escrutaban a Rosalie de una forma similar a como lo había hecho la priora.

—Soy la hermana Alice, priora del convento —dijo la mujer de mayor edad—. Nos sentimos complacidas por haber podido serte de ayuda en tu periplo por Dosojin- ji. Éste es un monasterio muy pequeño donde solo convivimos cinco monjas, pero estoy segura de que podremos satisfacer todas tus necesidades, ya que puedo ver que te sientes muy angustiada.

Rosalie le detalló los sucesos que te habían acaecido y la madre superiora asintió, dándole aliento.

—Eres una muchacha joven, y también virtuosa, puesto que acompañaste a una monja queresita en su peregrinaje, pero ¿qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó la priora.

Rosalie decidió contarte sólo parte de la verdad: —Toda mi familia ha muerto, salvo un tío mío que vive en la provincia de Ehime, Pero yo estoy bajo el tutelaje y protección de lord Forks.

La madre superiora asintió y se acercó a ella.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, hija. La tragedia que representa la perdida de tus compañeros de viaje ha debido de ser un duro golpe para ti. Pero debes superarlo.

¡Mira lo tensa que estás!

La priora acarició gentilmente el brazo de Rosalie, percibiendo sus músculos y tendones. Luego se movió y se arrodilló junto a ella, comprobando lo tensos que tenía los músculos de los hornillos y el cuello.

—Debes aprender a relajarte, hija. En el templo de Dosojin-ji aprendemos, cada una a nuestra manera, a aceptar y a ignorar el mundo de Woe, el mundo exterior, pero al menos podremos ayudarte a aprender.

Le tanteó con suavidad los músculos de los hombros y le relajó el cuerpo, que tenía muy tenso y cansado. Rosalie se sentó, derecha, mientras los dedos de la priora le exploraban los hombros, la espalda, y los pasaba por los puntos más doloridos de su cuerpo.

Rosalie se tensó nuevamente y sus sensibles oídos percibieron que alguien muy pesado se había sentado detrás de la puerta shoji.

La madre superiora notó en el acto su inquietud.

—No te inquietes, es simplemente Orin, la portera. Ella se ocupará de que nadie nos moleste mientras yo te esté dando las primeras lecciones. Fue la que te encontró a las puertas del convento. Es luchadora de sumo y procede de la isla de Shikoku, único lugar donde las mujeres practican el sumo. Se encargará de nuestra protección.

Rosalie se relajó de nuevo, mientras sentía una cálida respiración que le cosquilleaba en las orejas. Los sabios dedos de la priora eliminaron todas las tensiones de su cuerpo y Rosalie comprobó como la madre superiora deslizaba los dedos por la parte inferior de su espalda y acompañaba el cálido aliento con gentiles roces de sus ardientes labios y lengua, que jugueteaban sobre su nuca.

Quiso darse la vuelta, pero el placer que le producían aquellas sensaciones la paralizó, dejándola como hipnotizada. Vio como la priora se desabrochaba la holgada faja y pudo oír la repetición, casi inaudible, de un canto budista.

—Ven, hija, apóyate sobre la espalda para que pueda ayudarle a que te relajes adecuadamente.

Desprovista de voluntad propia, Rosalie se levantó para volver a echarse sobre el jergón, al tiempo que se le abría la ropa. La hermana se levantó, junto a ella, se desabrochó con delicadeza el atuendo y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras Rosalie admiraba las limpias y cálidas curvas de aquel cuerpo musculoso, aunque delgado, que tenía delante.

Ella también tenía un cuerpo musculoso, del cual se sentía muy orgullosa. La pelambrera de la entrepierna de la monja, con forma de corazón, daba más realce a la tersura de su estómago y a la prominente inclinación de sus pechos, con unos pezones oscuros, acabados en punta.

La priora la llevó al jergón y se arrodilló frente a la pasiva muchacha, mientras le presionaba con suavidad los puentes de los pies, y luego los músculos de las pantorrillas. Al más mínimo roce, Rosalie sentía como desaparecía la tensión y resistencia que oponían sus miembros. Casi perdió el equilibrio, y la monja la hizo colocarse de rodillas.

Las caricias de los dedos continuaron y Rosalie tuvo la impresión de que los músculos se le volvían de gelatina y notó un estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo. La priora se inclinó hacia adelante y, con ternura, le pasó la lengua por entre los pechos. De nuevo, el roce fue casi imperceptible, pero la sumió, no obstante, en una ola de placer que se extendió por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Ahora, la priora le daba un masaje sobre los muslos, distendiéndole los músculos, mientras deslizaba la lengua sobre el pecho derecho de Rosalie, alcanzándole el pezón, que lamió ávidamente. Rosalie sintió unos temblores que le recorrieron toda la espalda y hubiera inclinado el cuerpo hacia adelante, para sentir un mayor contacto, pero parecía haber perdido el control sobre sus músculos.

Alice repitió la misma acción sobre el seno izquierdo. Luego tumbó suavemente a la irresistible joven sobre el jergón, colocándola sobre la espalda, y se sentó erguida, de rodillas, saboreando la belleza que ofrecía aquella visión. Deslizó las manos por entre las piernas de Rosalie, que las separó lánguidamente, mientras miraba la boca de la priora, esperando que la mujer se inclinara hacia adelante y le besara la gruta, aplicando en ello todo su conocimiento.

Sin embargo, la priora sostuvo con firmeza su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie y le palpó la parte interior de los muslos.

Le tocó los labios del sexo y, con una gran delicadeza, le acarició los labios externos. Encontró las terminaciones nerviosas que conectaban directamente con el cerebro de la joven, que sentía como unos temblores se le extendían por todo el cuerpo, a partir de la cavidad del amor. El primer roce le produjo una ardiente y atroz sensación de lujuria. Ante las caricias que le hizo sobre otras partes de sus labios, respondió con una oleada de frío placer, como el que suele producirse tras el orgasmo. Luego le acaricio otras parles de los pliegues, lo que le produjo todo un abanico de nuevas sensaciones.

Con la parte de su mente que todavía mantenía una cierta conciencia de las cosas. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que estaba experimentando unas emociones que normalmente la hubieran hecho reaccionar de una manera física, mientras que, ahora, por el contrario, su cuerpo no respondía en absoluto a la lujuria. Se preguntó qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo, puesto que ella había sido siempre una amante activa y podía controlar o estimular su propio placer. Sin embargo, en las manos de aquella mujer se sentía como una muñeca inerte.

A Rosalie le pareció como si los masajes que le aplicaba la priora fueran a durar eternamente, haciéndola llegar al clímax en repetidas ocasiones. Pero sentía la llegada de cada orgasmo como una sombra o parodia de lo real. Cada vez podía distinguir difusamente otra cima a alcanzar, una sensación más placentera.

La priora la contemplaba con toda tranquilidad, mientras ella experimentaba un nuevo orgasmo. De no ser por los estremecimientos de su piel, nadie podría apreciar la tormenta que se había desencadenado en el interior de su cuerpo, que ahora temblaba sin control.

—Hija, sólo estás sintiendo una sombra de lo que es realmente el placer. Sólo una sombra. Es la sensación del maya, de la ilusión. Es lo que nuestro señor Amida conoce con el nombre de «Yo», el mundo de la ilusión. Ahora debes profundizar en la percepción del paraíso occidental.

Se levantó grácilmente al tiempo que se quitaba la parte exterior del vestido y la prenda de color blanco que llevaba por debajo. Su cuerpo era el de una mujer madura, pesado pero agradablemente redondeado. Los pechos, pequeños y algo caídos, habían perdido la turgencia que tuvieran en su juventud. Sin embargo, tenía un vientre firme y una piernas tersas y sin arrugas. Rosalie se sorprendió al ver que la madre superiora tenía todo el cuerpo completamente depilado.

En una exhalación, la mujer se tendió sobre Rosalie, entrelazando las piernas con las de ella, mientras los sexos de ambas se unían. Aquella sensación provocó que le brotaran lágrimas de los ojos. Era más delicado y sensual que el contacto con la verga de un hombre y, aunque adolecía de la gratificadora percepción que producía el órgano masculino, le estremecía, sin embargo, cada punto de su clítoris y labios vaginales.

Con cuidado, la priora cambió de posición sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie y se arqueó ligeramente. Presionó los dos erectos pezones contra los firmes pechos de la joven y balanceó suavemente el torso de un lado a otro, rozándole amorosamente los prominentes pezones. Arqueó la columna de tal modo que los senos de ambas dejaron de estar en contacto, mientras sus cavidades del amor se acoplaban a la perfección. La priora presionaba, con su huesudo monte efe Venus, contra el clítoris de Rosalie, que parecía anhelar un contacto aún más estrecho.

Los húmedos y expertos labios vaginales de la priora se entrelazaron con los de Rosalie, al tiempo que cambiaba el peso del cuerpo, y Rosalie sentía como aquellos pliegues se deslizaban como una seda sobre los suyos. Se estremeció un poco y la Alice incrementó la presión sobre sus labios inferiores.

Durante todo este tiempo, Alice había mantenido la mirada fija en los ojos de Rosalie. La priora mantenía una compostura calmada y serena. Se meció durante unos minutos sobre Rosalie que, a su vez, se quiso mover, en un intento por acariciarle la espalda.

—No, hija, debes aprender a relajarte. Es el principio para poder entrar en el paraíso.

Ahora, la priora se empleó más a fondo, con el propósito de que aquella muchacha, joven y robusta, se olvidara de los hombres. Friccionó frenéticamente su sexo contra el de ella, mientras pronunciaba junto a su oído palabras tiernas y cariñosas o le succionaba los pezones con avidez.

Con la lengua le lamió la boca y luego hizo lo propio con sus delicados dedos. El ritmo de sus movimientos se incrementó, mientras la respiración de Rosalie se aceleraba. Por fin, la mujer se extendió sobre Rosalie, emitiendo un suspiro. El cuerpo le pesaba, al eliminar de él toda la tensión, mientras Rosalie, temblando de placer, entrelazaba las piernas por detrás de la espalda de la priora. Con las caderas levantadas, formaron un arco que unía sus respectivos montes de Venus.

El convento era pequeño y Rosalie se unía a las monjas en sus oraciones. Le dieron ropas de novicia pero, al ser la protegida de la madre superiora, no se la obligó a que participara en las tareas más duras. Sin embargo, por la noche se sentía rendida y se sumergía en un profundo sueño. Había atravesado un momento muy duro y su cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado del todo.

Permaneció durante varios días en el convento y vio como las monjas realizaban a conciencia sus oraciones y demás tareas de tipo religioso, aunque no por ello se privaban de los placeres de la carne.

La segunda noche de su estancia en el convento la despertó el tenue sonido de unas risillas sofocadas. Las dos jóvenes y hermosas novicias estaban jugueteando con su cavidad del amor y, envalentonándose ante su pasividad, una de ellas se montó sobre las piernas separadas de Rosalie. Le metieron en la gruta algo duro que le resultó familiar, mientras ella se incorporaba, temblorosa.

Era un harigata, la imitación de un pene, hecho de marfil y con forma de «V». Tras meterle una de las puntas, una novicia se introdujo la otra en su cavidad. A Rosalie le resultó agradable, aunque algo insólito. Sentía los pezones de la jovencita contra los suyos, lo que, combinado con los incansables embistes del harigata, provocó que su dulce néctar corriera con libertad.

Cuando el harigata la condujo al clímax, Rosalie emitió un chillido estridente y, la otra muchacha, después de menearse frenéticamente, cesó todo movimiento y se extrajo el consolador, que adquiría ahora la esencia de lo que era realmente, una inerte pieza de marfil. A ella le gustaba sentir en su interior como la verga se iba endureciendo o como se volvía fláccida de repente. Echaba de menos el tacto que le producían los licores derramados sobre sus piernas, cuando el hombre se retiraba. No —decidió—, cualesquiera que fueran las virtudes de aquel instrumento, ella prefería las de un hombre.

Rosalie dispuso su equipaje sin ningún apremio. Se sentía agradecida con las monjas de Dosojin-ji, pero aquél no era su lugar. Sí, era verdad, había aprendido mucho de sus enseñanzas, pero la venganza que planeaba no podía esperar. Dudó en devolver los hábitos de novicia que le habían entregado puesto que, por una parte, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de las monjas pero, por otra, le habían entregado aquel ropaje como un regalo. Acalló las dudas de su conciencia prometiendo que volvería tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del templo. La priora le había tomado mucho cariño y a Rosalie le había resultado muy agradable la noche de amor que había pasado con ella, así como sus enseñanzas, pero no deseaba tener que discutir con la robusta portera o con una hipotéticamente madre superiora si tenía o no derecho a marcharse. De un salto alcanzó el tejado de la cocina y, dando un brinco, escaló la valla, que tenía embaldosada la parte superior. Desde allí saltó al suelo, cayendo de rodillas y con las caderas flexionadas en lo que se conoce como el salto de la mariposa sobre la flor. Allí quedó acurrucada, inmóvil, en espera de que alguien lanzara un grito de alerta.

Al comprobar que sólo las ranas rompían el silencio, acompañadas más tarde por el débil sonido de una conversación, decidió reanudar su camino.

Sabía que Royce King II se dirigía hacia el este, hacia Nagoya y Miyako. Sin embargo, no podía abandonar la zona sin una última oración por las almas de sus compañeros y amantes, ahogados en el turbulento río Tenryu. Recorrió de nuevo varias millas de regreso hacia el río y, a medida que se acercaba al escenario de aquella tragedia, su estado de ánimo se fue ensombreciendo.

La oscuridad la oprimía como nunca antes lo había hecho ya que anteriormente siempre le había gustado, conocedora de su utilidad, así como de los placeres que reportaba. Desde niña, le habían enseñado esos placeres, en espera de la venganza que tenía que acometer. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía sola aunque, si hubiera dado con su enemigo, lo hubiera destripado con sus propias garras bajo aquella oscuridad.

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, alcanzó el río, en un solitario lugar en que se ensanchaba. Allí vio una pequeña cabaña de algún mozo de los que trabajaban en el río, pero ella la evitó, no deseando en aquel momento la compañía de un hombre. Permaneció de pie junto a un margen del nefasto río Tenryu, maldiciendo lo que el destino le había deparado. Justamente cuando había encontrado al amante con el que había soñado durante toda su vida, aquel río diabólico se lo había quitado, como había hecho con el resto de sus compañeros. La oscuridad la había privado de volverlos a encontrar, esta vez para siempre.

Al tiempo que se frotaba las manos, iba repitiendo la fórmula que le enseñaran los moradores del templo de Dosojin-ji: «Nos volveremos a encontrar en el paraíso de poniente de Amida».

Dio la espalda al río y decidió que iría nuevamente en busca de su enemigo, puesto que la venganza era lo único que le restaba por hacer. Volvió a pasar junto a la choza del mozo, que estaba medio oculta entre los juncos del rio. De su interior surgieron unas risotadas. Los mozos tenían pocas alternativas en sus miserables vidas, sólo hacer apuestas o disfrutar de tarde en tarde de una prostituta barata.

Enderezó los hombros y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Desde la cabaña surgió el grito lleno de pánico de un hombre. Rosalie, sin preocuparse, continuó la marcha. Apenas había dado unos pasos más cuando, de pronto, oyó otro grito y su cuerpo se tensó en seguida. Esta vez había sido el grito de una mujer, cuya voz le resultaba familiar. Le pareció encontrarse como en un sueño. El hombre gritó de nuevo y Rosalie se acercó a hurtadillas a la choza.

Aplicó los ojos sobre un hueco que había en la pared y miró dentro. Un grupo de hombres ataviados únicamente con unos grandes calzones se encontraban amontonados alrededor de una lámpara, que colgaba de un cable. Por encima de aquellas cabezas pudo ver un par de piernas entrelazadas a la espalda de un escuálido viejo que luchaba denodadamente.

La mujer volvió a gritar. Era, a los ojos de Rosalie, el mismo agradable sonido que había escuchado antes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desenvainó el sable y en el instante en que aquel hombre, postrado sobre Bella, arqueaba la espalda. Rosalie atravesó con su sable las paredes de la choza, con un golpe limpio y certero.

Una vez dentro, observó por un instante a las que serían sus víctimas y se puso en acción. De un sablazo, cortó el cable que sostenía la lámpara y la choza quedó a oscuras. Se acercó al círculo de hombres y realizó unos movimientos con el sable, que se pasó de la mano izquierda a la derecha y dispuso el acero hacia aquellos hombres en lo que era para ella una posición incómoda. El acero cortó de un tajo el nervudo cuello del viejo, poniendo fin a su vida. Devolvió el sable a la posición que para ella era la natural, asiéndolo por la empuñadura y mató al hombre que estaba más cerca de Bella, en cuclillas, junto a su trasero.

Sin tener piedad de ellos, fue matando, uno tras otro, a todos los hombres que estaban allí. Sin saber lo que ocurría, puesto que la estancia había quedado a oscuras, ellos chillaban y alguno, avistando lo que el destino le tenía reservado, gritó: «¡No, no!». Pero no representaron obstáculo alguno para la mujer de Kaga, experta en el manejo del sable.

Encendió una vela y vio que Bella yacía a sus espaldas, con las manos atadas a unos palos. La estructura de madera que tenía debajo debía de haberle sujetado también las pantorrillas, aunque ahora las tenía sueltas. Aterrorizada, vio que Bella estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre. Corrió a su lado pero no supo si estaba muerta o no. Posó la mirada en un pequeño bote de sake, y vertió su contenido sobre el rostro de Bella. Le desapareció algo de la sangre que tenía en la cara y agitó las pestañas, en un intento por sacarse la sangre que tenía en los ojos, y por fin vio a Rosalie que, de nuevo, le lanzaba un líquido agrio sobre la cara.

—¡Ya basta, que me vas a ahogar! —exclamó balbuceando Bella.

Rosalie vertió el contenido del bote y cayó sobre el cuerpo postrado de Bella. Le palpó el cuerpo y no le encontró ninguna herida, mientras reía y sollozaba a un tiempo, sin dejar de repetir: —Estás viva, estás viva.

Bella intentó atajar aquel estado de trance en el que parecía encontrarse Rosalie: —Rosalie, Rosalie… ¡Suéltame!

Aquellas palabras hicieron por fin mella en la conciencia de la morena jovencita, de cuyos ojos brotaba ahora un torrente de lágrimas. Cortó las ligaduras que ataban a Bella a aquella estructura de madera, mientras la rubia se estiraba y se quejaba de dolor. Había estado atada allí durante varios días, y en la misma postura durante horas. Rosalie la ayudó con suavidad a reclinarse en el asiento.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntaron las dos a un tiempo, y se rieron de la coincidencia de sus pensamientos.

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo… Quiero decir, desde que ocurrió el accidente, desde la inundación.

—¿Has estado de esta manera todo el tiempo? Bella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió traviesamente.

—No ha sido tan duro como pueda parecer, A ratos incluso lo he disfrutado, excepto por el hecho de que me mantuvieran aquí atada durante todo ese tiempo. No eran tan buenos como tú o como…, como…

Recordó en esos momentos la inundación y rompió en sollozos, al pensar en aquellos seres queridos que el río se había llevado.

Rosalie movió la cabeza con determinación.

—No, te he encontrado de nuevo, a pesar de la adversidad, y también he encontrado algo que llevaba buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No dijo lo que era, pero apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas y Bella se abstuvo de preguntárselo.

—Encontraremos también a nuestros hombres —dijo mientras le acariciaba a Bella uno de los turgentes pechos, que apretaba contra su hombro.

Sintiéndose reconfortada, Bella suspiró.

—¡Estoy tan cansada! Necesito dormir, y tomar una comida decente. Rosalie mostró su aprobación y dijo: —Pero no aquí.

—No —respondió Bella, mirando a su alrededor.

—Primero tienes que bañarte —la urgió Rosalie.

Poco después, Bella se lanzó al rio, enjuagándose toda la sangre que tenía adherida a la piel. Cuando volvió a la cabaña pudo comprobar que Rosalie había eliminado todas las huellas e indicios que les pudieran relacionar con aquella masacre. Había desmontado la estructura de madera, se había llevado las ropas, y había eliminado todas las señales y huellas que Bella pudiera haber dejado en el suelo de aquella choza, en la que había estado durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿No nos buscarán por haber matado a estos hombres? —preguntó la joven morena.

—No —respondió Rosalie—. Las reyertas entre ellos son frecuentes y a menudo hay muertes. Esta gente no le importa a nadie. —En ese momento, detuvo la mirada sobre la parte interior del muslo de Bella y preguntó—: ¿Qué es eso?

—¿El qué?

Todavía le sangraban los muslos, a causa del tatuaje. Bella emitió un sonido por la nariz. Estaba más preocupada por lo que le habían hecho en la piel que por el dolor que eso le producía.

—Me han marcado —respondió—. Querían venderme y por eso decidieron marcarme.

Su voz se estremeció y Rosalie la besó con dulzura.

—Es solamente un tatuaje y nuestro único consuelo es que se trata de un tatuaje bonito.

«De cualquier modo, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer», pensó para sí.

Tras ellas, los cuerpos empezaron a descomponerse bajo el agobiante calor del día.


	11. Chapter 10

10

A la mañana siguiente las dos jovencitas se encontraban ya muy lejos del embarcadero del río Tenryu, donde los cadáveres se descomponían por el calor de aquel día que despuntaba. Encontraron la carretera principal. Bella se había puesto el hábito que las monjas regalaran a Rosalie, mientras que ésta llevaba el ropaje de una peregrina. Emprendieron la difícil búsqueda de sus hombres y pasaron tres días hasta que encontraron la primera pista.

—Sí —les dijo el propietario de un salón de té en el que se habían detenido para beber—. Pasó por aquí un samurái enfermo, hará por lo menos una semana. Era un hombretón y eso hizo que me fijara en él. —Les volvió a llenar las tazas al tiempo que les ofrecía otro pastelillo—. Lo llevaban consigo los hombres de Aro, según creo recordar. —Bajó el tono de voz antes de añadir—: El joven de la cicatriz, poseedor de las tierras de Yoshida. ¡Gracias a Dios que no pertenezco a su feudo! Es un amo duro, ciertamente muy duro y exigente. —Sacudió su rasurada cabeza y la coleta se balanceó de un lado a otro—. Y ustedes dos ¿viajan solas, sin protección? Bueno, el país está ahora tranquilo, pero hace cinco o diez años, cuando el conflicto de Osaka estaba en su apogeo, no hubieran podido hacerlo de una forma segura. Recuerdo que…

Finalmente, pudieron desembarazarse de aquel gárrulo propietario del salón de té, y reemprendieron la marcha.

—Hacia Yoshida… —dispuso Bella en un japonés cuyo aprendizaje se había acelerado por la necesidad, aunque Rosalie tenía aún que excusar su parquedad de palabras, alegando que había hecho votos de silencio y meditación.

Al día siguiente, la carretera les llevó a los aledaños de un templo antiguo y, por su deseo de obtener información y su necesidad de descansar un poco, se internaron en los jardines del templo.

Escondido tras un imponente bosque de cedros, el templo de Honkoji instilaba una atmósfera que incitaba a una profunda paz y al retiro espiritual, aunque el recinto mostraba poco del esplendor que tendría después de que Enshu diseñara los jardines. Había multitud de pequeños santuarios y objetos sagrados esparcidos por los jardines. Un gran roble se veía santificado por la cuerda de paja trenzada que rodeaba el tronco. Algunos de los santuarios eran verdaderas miniaturas, apenas mayores que un arcón, mientras que otros eran lo bastante grandes como para contener salas completas de meditación. Sobre ellos se elevaban los numerosos y angulosos tejados del templo principal.

Caminaron bajo una larga hilera de arcos pintados de color rojo llamados torii, y llegaron a un pequeño santuario flanqueado por la imagen de dos zorros. Una mujer joven se inclinaba repetidamente ante el santuario, sin dejar de emitir suspiros. Se acercaron a ella y la mujer vio el hábito de monja que llevaba puesto Bella. Las observó unos instantes por el rabillo del ojo, mientras Bella y Rosalie hacían una reverencia y juntaban las manos en actitud de oración.

Al enderezarse y disponerse para seguir su camino, la mujer se dirigió a ellas y les hizo una reverencia. Rosalie se interpuso entre Bella y la extraña.

—Perdónenme si interrumpo sus oraciones —dijo la joven—, Quisiera pedir a la monja que rezara por mi alma cuando yo haya muerto.

Rosalie la observó detenidamente. Vestía con sencillez, aunque el atuendo que llevaba era de cara seda y su kanzashi —horquillas largas y ornamentadas-era de fina orfebrería de plata. Su peinado era muy sofisticado y reflejaba que pertenecía a la clase alta. Tenía el rostro ligeramente marcado de viruelas, con los pequeños hoyuelos disimulados con un maquillaje muy bien aplicado.

Al inclinarse ante ellas, Rosalie se sorprendió al ver la luminosa tersura de la piel de su nuca. Sus oscuros ojos parecían a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. Rosalie se preguntó qué haría allí una mujer sola, sin escolta, alejada de la mansión a la que debía pertenecer.

Le devolvió el saludo y le dijo: —La monja rezará por usted después de su muerte, pero ¿no tiene hijos que se encarguen del servicio?

Los ojos de la mujer volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, que rodaban inconteniblemente por sus mejillas.

—No. Perdónenme, perdónenme… —repelía compulsivamente, arrodillándose en el suelo.

Rosalie, que tenía ya bastante con sus propios problemas y poseía un carácter recio, hubiera ignorado a aquella mujer pero Bella, afectada por sus lastimeros ruegos, se arrodilló junto a ella. Entonces, Rosalie se vio obligada a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Podemos hacer algo por usted? —preguntó Rosalie. La mujer se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Quiero morirme —dijo finalmente—. No soy de ninguna utilidad ni para mi señor ni para mí misma. Quiero morir. No he podido complacer lo suficiente al gigante samurái como para que se quedara conmigo.

—¿El gigante samurái? —Rosalie la cogió con firmeza por la solapa de su túnica

—. ¿Qué gigante samurái? ¡Explíquese!

La mujer negó con la cabeza: —No, es una historia demasiado horrenda y vergonzosa. No puedo decir nada. Todo lo que deseo es morirme y que recen por mi cuando esté en la tierra de Susuno-wo.

Rosalie la agitó de nuevo con impaciencia, pero Bella se apresuró a apartarla a un lado.

—Por favor, díganos algo —dijo en un bajo tono de voz, trillando de disimular su acento extranjero—. Es un amigo nuestro, lo estamos buscando…

Rosalie se contuvo al darse cuenta de que por la fuerza no podrían sacarle nada a aquella mujer. Antes que eso, una auténtica mujer samurái preferiría la muerte.

—Perdónenme —dijo—. Me preocupa la suerte que corre mi…, mi amante. Es un hombre fornido, un samurái procedente de Forks. Nos vimos separados durante el terremoto. —La joven miró a Bella y a Rosalie con un brillo especial en los ojos

—. Lo comprendo, lo comprendo —suspiró—. El creía que sus amigos habían perecido… Ésa era la causa de su aflicción. Mi señor no consiguió obtener ningún placer, ni de él ni de mí.

—¿Sabe dónde está ahora? La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Sé dónde estuvo hace unos días; en la mansión de mi señor Aro, en Yoshida. Pero se fue.

Rosalie le levantó la cabeza y la llevó hacia un cómodo asiento que había en el porche, cerca de un pequeño santuario que contenía la imagen de san Jizo.

—Por favor, cuéntenoslo todo —le pidió Rosalie con un tono que ahora era casi suplicante—. Tenemos que encontrarlo. ¿Acaso iba con él otro hombre, un doctor? Y, por cierto, ¿quién es usted?

—Me llamo Tanya y soy la concubina del señor Aro de Yoshida. El señor Aro visita de vez en cuando una casa de señoras, y también le gusta… — tartamudeó un momento, buscando la palabra adecuada—. También le gusta la diversión. Hace unos días volvió de una visita al ya retirado Swan, en el castillo de las Nubes, en Sumpu, donde el Swan requirió su presencia.

Rosalie asintió. El viejo Marco, el retirado Swan, tenía todavía gran influencia en el actual gobierno, aun cuando sus nietos ya eran adultos y uno de sus hijos había recibido la cédula de confirmación de manos del mismísimo emperador del Japón, el Todopoderoso Bajo el Cielo, Todos sabían que Marco, a pesar de su edad, estaba interesado como el que más en diversiones de todo tipo.

—Mi señor sufrió el terremoto justo después de haber cruzado el rio Tenrvu. Algunos de los hombres de la retaguardia de su escolla encontraron en la orilla del río a un hombre que sangraba. Puesto que era un samurái, informaron de ello al administrador de mi señor. Mi señor Aro lo llevó a la mansión y me encargó que cuidara de él. Era muy fuerte y robusto y se restableció muy rápido.

El balanceo del palanquín en el que viajaba Emmett le hizo sentir náuseas. Intentó sentarse derecho pero sentía oleadas de dolor que le bajaban desde la cabeza. Buscó las espadas pero no pudo encontrar la más larga. La pequeña estaba cómodamente dispuesta junto a su cabeza, como debía ser. Respiró aliviado puesto que un samurái sin su wakizashi, la más corta de las dos espadas, sería el hazmerreír de sus compañeros. Él sabía que su padre se reía de esas costumbres paganas y asesinas, pero Emmett tenía mucho cuidado en llevar siempre consigo, en público, sus dos espadas o, en su defecto, al menos la más corta de ellas.

Una cara se asomó junto a él. Con la mirada entornada por el dolor. Emmett pudo ver el tocado de un doctor y emitió seguidamente un suspiro de alegría: —¡Edward! ¿Están bien las mujeres?

—No intentes hablar, estás herido y enfermo —le contestó una voz extraña.

A continuación, le introdujeron por entre los dientes, casi a la fuerza, un líquido de horroroso sabor que le hizo perder la conciencia.

Por fin despertó, con el sonido de voces suaves y agudas que murmuraban y reían junto a él. Procedente de la distancia pudo percibir las notas punteadas de un laúd tocado por manos expertas, mientras en la habitación, no lejos de donde se encontraba, había un hombre joven con una cicatriz en la cara, profusamente ataviado, que ignorando la escena que tenía ante sí, contemplaba la suerte que había corrido Emmett y lo miraba con una torva y maléfica sonrisa.

Al intentar sentarse. Emmett sintió los latidos de su pulso retumbarle con fuerza en la cabeza. Una suave mano le ayudó a incorporarse y Emmett se dio media vuelta, pensando encontrar tras aquellas manos a Rosalie o a Bella. Pero era una joven a la que no había visto nunca, de ojos especialmente luminosos, que bajó inmediatamente ante su mirada.

—Soy Tanya. Por favor, no intentes levantarte, aún estás muy débil y no has comido nada en todo el día. Haré que te traigan algo de comer.

La comida que trajeron estaba dispuesta en un conjunto de platos de un gusto exquisito. Por primera vez en su vida. Emmett probó delicadezas tales como el pescado hatahara, de la región de Ugo, así como un té de hojas recién cosechadas. La comida le permitió recuperar las fuerzas. Se la sirvieron en unas bandejas que dejaron junto al jergón. Tanya le ayudó a comer y se asombró ante su voraz apetito. Una vez satisfecho, solicitó que le entregaran sus ropas.

—Lo siento pero perdiste la ropa. En un momento te entregarán ropas nuevas.

Dos jovencitas, con un sedoso pelo recogido en la nuca, le hicieron una reverencia y le entregaron una muda. Había unos calzones de seda, blancos como la nieve, una prenda de seda para debajo del kimono, otra pieza de seda para llevar encima y una faja a rayas negras, también de seda. Se puso de pie, detrás de una toalla de algodón que Tanya extendió ante él. Tras la toalla, unos ojos pensativos escrutaron su figura. El hombre de la cicatriz sonrió ávidamente al tiempo que el joven alto abandonaba la estancia.

El baño era tan lujoso como el resto de los aposentos de la mansión. Uno de los extremos del baño tenía la ventana abierta y se podía ver un pequeño bosque de diminutos bambús sobre macetas de color azul, que daban a aquel aseo una atmósfera especial, como si se estuviera bañando en un lago, junto a un bosque. Aquello le recordó a Emmett las circunstancias que rodearon su encuentro con Edward y, al hacerlo, se le endureció ligeramente la verga.

Las dos jóvenes que le habían traído la comida le desprendieron de la túnica que llevaba puesta. Lina de ellas se quedó con la boca abierta al verle la espalda. Él ya había sentido el dolor allí, pero lo había ignorado. El médico le había tratado el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, pero la rama que le había hecho perder el equilibrio lo arrastró sobre el lecho de guijarros del río. Se había salvado gracias a una acción refleja que le hizo enroscarse sobre sí mismo, pero la espalda y el trasero aparecían cubiertos por arañazos y zonas en carne viva.

Las dos muchachas, bajo la supervisión de Tanya, le bañaron suavemente la espalda. Por fin limpio, se relajó en aquella vaporosa agua y se abandonó a la lujuria, mientras Tanya se arrodillaba en un asiento, en un extremo de la estancia. Las dos jovencitas, que parecían gemelas por su aspecto, se arrodillaron junto a la bañera y Emmett pudo verles los pechos, aún poco desarrollados, cuando se quitaron la parte superior de sus túnicas. Sonrieron ante la mirada de Emmett y una de ellas fue a añadir un madero al fuego que calentaba el agua del baño.

Una vez se hubo bañado, le condujeron nuevamente a sus aposentos a través de unos pasillos desiertos, Linos suaves ronquidos femeninos indicaron a Emmett que se hallaba en una parte de la mansión reservada a las mujeres. Y se extrañó de ello puesto que los señores Webber no permitían, por lo general, que un samurái de baja alcurnia se alojara en uno de los aposentos reservados a las mujeres.

Habían dispuesto la habitación para que pudiera dormir, con un jergón sobre el suelo y varios candiles que iluminaban la habitación. Las puertas correderas estaban pintadas con doradas escenas que representaban faisanes de bellos plumajes. Emmett se sentía inquieto en aquella estancia en la que las dos jovencitas se habían sacado ya las prendas más íntimas, de algodón, que doblaron cuidadosamente junto a las ropas que le habían traído. Le soltaron la faja y le quitaron la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo e intentaron tocarle la fláccida verga mientras Emmett luchaba para que lo dejaran tranquilo.

Tanya, que estaba de rodillas junto al jergón, era la que dirigía la operación, ignorando la agitación de aquel miembro viril. Una de las muchachas dobló la colcha, formada por un ligero edredón sin relleno, ya que hacía una noche cálida. Emmett se recostó, preguntándose si las jovencitas se irían o, por el contrario, se unirían a él. Sintió una agitación en la verga, que comenzó a endurecerse y las muchachas, fingiendo acomodarlo solícitamente en la cama, no perdieron oportunidad de palpar de nuevo aquel pene, que le sobresalía del cuerpo.

Tanya no reaccionó, al menos de una forma visible, aunque no apartaba la mirada de aquel miembro erecto. Tras una suave caricia a aquel instrumento y unas risitas traviesas, las dos muchacheas abandonaron el aposento.

Emmett estaba ahora sobre la cama, mirando a Tanya, y preguntándose si ella pretendía quedarse allí toda la noche. Tanya se puso de pie y se volvió a arrodillar junto al jergón, más cerca de Emmett.

—¿Sientes aún dolores? —le preguntó con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

—No demasiados. Sólo me siento un poco incómodo.

—¿Acaso un samurái no es capaz de soportar un poco de dolor? —preguntó de repente.

Emmett se dio cuenta de que Tanya tenía el rostro marcado de viruelas, aunque su boca era grande y muy bonita. No se había teñido los dientes de negro, una moda común entre las mujeres de la clase alta que él, por su mentalidad de pueblo, encontraba extraña.

—No es eso —le dijo en contestación a su pregunta—. Estoy simplemente algo tenso.

Emmett se preguntó si la magnificencia de aquella mansión le había dejado también la boca un poco tensa, puesto que no solía ser tan parco en palabras ni utilizar un lenguaje tan formal como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Por favor, túmbate sobre la cama.

Él la contempló aturdido durante unos instantes. Tanya le volvió a rogar que hiciera lo que le había pedido, al tiempo que le acariciaba ligeramente un costado.

Emmett murmuró algo entre dientes mientras se tumbaba sobre el jergón, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre un voluminoso cojín que impedía que su recién acicalada y aceitada coleta tocara las sábanas.

Sin ningún cambio aparente de expresión, Tanya le puso la mano sobre la verga, que palpitó por el contacto, levantando toda su longitud sobre el vientre de Emmett. Estaba seca y palpitante y la suavidad de la mano le enfrió la piel. La mujer se inclinó hacia ella y retomó con la lengua todo aquel mástil, desde la punta hasta los huevos.

El pene, cubierto ahora de saliva, brillaba luminosamente y ella seguía frotándole todo el tallo, intentando conservar una expresión serena aunque se le podía apreciar en la mirada un destello de luz por la satisfacción y deseo que le producía aquella verga erecta y voluminosa.

La acarició de nuevo, al tiempo que le levantaba el prepucio, y lo forzaba en una posición perpendicular al musculoso vientre de Emmett. Parecía como si estuviera estrechando la mano de otra persona. De nuevo, soltó aquel pene, que saltó hacia atrás, golpeando el vientre de Emmett, que se sintió complacido con aquella operación. Luego le levantó todo el saco y, en lugar de dejarlo caer —Emmett ya tensaba sus partes sólo de pensarlo —lo presionó con suavidad por entre las piernas del samurái.

Emmett estiro el brazo y le tocó el pecho por encima del grueso vestido que llevaba puesto. Ella hizo caso omiso de aquella mano anhelante y continuó jugueteando con el miembro, que alzó de nuevo, hasta ponerlo en posición vertical, y empezó a ordeñarlo con ambas palmas de las manos. Emmett estiró con violencia de su vestido y le arrancó sus prendas interiores, dejando aquel cuerpo completamente desnudo. Puesto que los kimonos no llevan lazos, excepto por la faja, pudo realizar la operación sin impedirle continuar con sus actividades.

Tenía unos pechos firmes y turgentes que se balanceaban de un lado a otro por el movimiento de sus manos, que ahora masturbaban a Emmett frenéticamente. Él le pellizcó un pezón y aquel carnoso apéndice se puso en seguida erecto. Luego le oprimió el pecho con mayor fuerza, pero cuando intentó tirar de él y acercárselo hacia sí. Tanya encogió los hombros, sin dejar de accionar con sus manos, mientras que las de Emmett caían pesadamente junto a sus caderas.

El samurái intentó de nuevo la acción, pero ella lo evitó, concentrándose en aquella enorme vara que tenía ame sí y que frotaba amorosa aunque firmemente. No apartaba la vista del miembro de Emmett mientras fruncía los labios por su tenaz concentración.

Una pequeña gota de líquido claro asomó por la punta de su prepucio y ella, con un grácil movimiento de ave, se inclinó hacia adelante y le succionó el escroto. Sus grandes y seductores pechos quedaron colgando, mientras él los oprimía con las palmas de las manos Ella siguió sin dar muestra alguna de emoción ante lo que Emmett le hacía su cuerpo.

Luego le levantó la falda y deslizó la mano por su entrepierna, que estaba cálida y llena. La palpó de rodillas para arriba, a través de los pliegues de la ropa y las enaguas, hasta que sus dedos dieron con una profusa y áspera pelambrera.

Con los dedos retorció y arañó el sexo de Tanya, buscando el punto preciso que la hiciera reaccionar. Hila seguía, impasible, jugueteando con su verga, inclinándose de vez en cuando hacia adelante para succionar las gotas que emitía aquel prepucio. Por fin Emmett dio con su raja y le cosquilleó suavemente los labios pero, al ver que no provocaba ninguna respuesta en la joven, apretó esta vez con más fuerza. Ya irritado, le atrancó la ropa que aún llevaba e impulsó toda la palma de la mano entre sus piernas.

En contraste con la fría e imperturbable expresión que mantenía la mujer, su gruta, por el contrario, estaba encendida de lujuria y tenía húmeda la parte interior de los muslos. Metió sus ávidos dedos aún más hacia dentro, entre aquellos finos labios, y le frotó toda la longitud de la cueva del amor, tal como Rosalie le había enseñado. Aquella humedad que tenía Tanya en la raja le lubrificó los dedos.

Intentó incorporarse y separarle las piernas pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tanya se marchó. Con un grácil y elegante movimiento se puso de pie, con los calcetines blancos aún puestos, y se echó la ropa por encima de los hombros. Le dirigió una mirada hierática, le hizo una reverencia y abandonó la estancia. Con ella se fue también la luz del candil que iluminaba el aposento. La puerta corredera se abrió, se volvió a cerrar, y ella ya no estaba allí.

Después de que Tanya se hubiera marchado de la alcoba. Emmett creyó percibir un sonido que provenía de detrás de la puerta al mismo tiempo que él, frustrado, se dejaba caer sobre el jergón. Su miembro aún palpitaba, por lo que comenzó a frotárselo frenéticamente, pensando aviesamente en lo que le haría a aquella lagarta cuando volviera de nuevo a su cama. En ese preciso momento lo atenazó un pensamiento.

Se levantó lentamente en la oscuridad de la alcoba, desenvainó el wakizashi y caminó con precaución sobre el tatami hasta llegar al biombo, labrado en oro, que había al otro extremo de la habitación. Tras él había otra puerta corredera y una única almohadilla para sentarse, profusamente bordada. Palpó aquel almohadón con las manos, estaba caliente y, aturdido, aunque esperanzado, retornó al jergón, quedándose amodorrado pero sin perder la esperanza de que lo despertara una mano suave e inquieta. Antes de dejarse llevar por la corriente del sueño que lo invadía, oyó el sonido de unas risotadas que provenían de algún lugar de aquella laberíntica mansión.

Emmett despertó con una erección desproporcionada, que apenas había cedido cuando volvió Tanya y las dos jovencitas. Después de desayunar y bañarse lo vistieron con bonitas ropas de seda y unos calcetines blancos que ya le habían entregado la noche anterior. Las dos muchachitas se reían tontamente de aquella verga semierecta e intentaban tocársela cada vez que podían. Tanya mantenía la misma expresión hierática que hasta entonces. De nuevo siguieron evitando las preguntas que él hacía sobre su futuro inmediato y le respondían con risitas tontas, mientras Tanya se disculpaba cortésmente.

—Nuestro señor responderá a sus preguntas, si así lo desea, cuando le vea —era todo lo que recibía por respuesta.

Se le empalmó la verga en toda su longitud bajo los cuidados y atenciones que le prodigaron y se desplegó, mientras lo vestían, como si fuera la gruesa rama de un árbol. Sin sentir ninguna vergüenza, una de las chicas le metió la mano por entre los calzones, para alisar la pieza de ropa que llevaba sobre el vientre.

Lo condujeron por una serie de pasadizos con puertas de madera policromadas a ambos lados y pasaron junto a varias puertas correderas que estaban cerradas, aunque Emmett pudo percibir los sonidos procedentes de su interior; movimientos, pausadas conversaciones femeninas…, así como olor a tabaco. Atravesaron también varios patios interiores con unos parterres de un gusto exquisito y pudo apreciar que los crisantemos estaban en flor.

Después de un giro en el pasillo, se pararon ante una puerta, entraron en una antesala y se detuvieron, mientras las jovencitas cerraban la puerta por fuera. Emmett y Tanya se hallaban en una sala de espera grande y muy ordenada. En la pared de uno de los lados había una hornacina con un pequeño ramo de flores, plateada hierba susuki, bayas verdes que pendían de una rama así como unas flores de color rojo. Ante ellos había una segunda puerta doble, custodiada por dos samuráis postrados, pertrechados con espadas largas y cortas, como todo buen samurái. Vestían unos sobretodos de anchos hombros y tenían las manos desagradablemente posadas sobre la funda de sus espadas.

Se volvieron al mismo tiempo, como si fueran un solo ser, y abrieron la doble puerta, mientras Tanya y Emmett se arrodillaban en el umbral.

—Perdón. El joven ya está aquí —dijo Tanya en un tono de voz alto y musical.

—Pueden entrar.

Se alzaron y entraron por aquella puerta, que se cerró inmediatamente en cuanto estuvieron al otro lado. Emmett se arrodilló de nuevo y permaneció inmóvil sobre sus rodillas. Tanya se movió con presteza hacia adelante y se colocó a la izquierda para arrodillarse ante la figura que tenían ante sí, mientras Emmett echaba un rápido vistazo a la habitación y al hombre que la ocupaba.

Los adornos y el tatami eran de la mejor calidad mientras que las puertas correderas que había a derecha e izquierda estaban decoradas con radiantes motivos florales, representando respectivamente el invierno y el otoño, inmediatamente situado ante él había un estrado recubierto con tatamis. Sobre un almohadón de seda estaba sentado un hombre joven con un atuendo de elaborado brocado y con una coleta que dividía en dos su rasurada cabeza. Apoyaba el hombro izquierdo sobre un reposabrazos y detrás de él había una espada adornada con oro y esmaltes.

Dos cosas llamaron la atención a Emmett. La cara de aquel noble japonés estaba desfigurada por dos cicatrices que le cruzaban desde la barbilla hasta la sien. Mostraba una inmutable sonrisa socarrona y tenía la mano derecha siempre ocupada, en una actitud lánguida. Una joven, con un peinado sofisticado y calcetines blancos, estaba arrodillada, en cuclillas, delante de él. Se hallaba de cara a Emmett, y éste pudo comprobar que el hombre de la tarima le estaba pintando algo en el trasero de la joven, con unas pinceladas breves y lánguidas. Ella enrojeció, desde la cara hasta la punta de los pezones.

El joven detuvo su creación artística por un momento y contempló a Emmett.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Me llamo Emmett de Forks y mi padre es un partidario al servicio del Swan.

—He oído hablar de él… —gruñó aquel joven—. Es extranjero. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba de peregrinaje al santuario de Kansai cuando una inundación me separó de mis compañeros y sus hombres me rescataron.

El joven escrutó a Emmett con aquellos ojos negros y profundos. La chica que tenía delante se retorció y él la golpeó en el trasero y siguió pintando. Después de varios minutos de dedicarse, absorto, a su pintura, habló de nuevo: —Permanecerás aquí un tiempo y eventualmente quizás puedas reemprender tu camino. —Emmett sabía que no resultaba procedente discutir y Tanya contempló en silencio las actividades de su señor, hasta que éste se dirigió a ella—: Se quedará aquí un tiempo —repitió.

Luego hizo un movimiento preceptivo con la cabeza y Tanya se levantó, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Emmett, arrodillado.

—Levántale —le susurró.

Emmett se levantó mientras ella, sin ceremonia alguna, le desató y quitó la faja y le desnudó después de sus demás ropajes. Al principio, paralizado por lo que le hacían, se dispuso a protestar, pero el susurro febril de la joven —«No, por favor» —penetró en el interior de su conciencia. Recordó dónde se hallaba. Había dos samuráis tras aquellas puertas correderas, dispuestos a rebanarle el cuello al menor gesto que les hiciera su señor. Así pues, se sometió dócilmente.

Se mantuvo allí incólume, con su cuerpo de grandes dimensiones, un pecho amplio y musculoso, y unas manos inusualmente grandes, acostumbradas al manejo de utensilios de carpintería, así como de sus armas y al uso de la pluma. Su padre había dispuesto que todos sus hijos fueran, además de samuráis, excelentes carpinteros.

El joven aristócrata movió la mandíbula. Emmett no supo si lo hacía complacido o como muestra de desaprobación. De nuevo asintió mirando a Tanya, que yacía ahora postrada a los pies de Emmett. Esta, con un movimiento de sus gráciles manos, le quitó a Emmett los calzones y lo que aún le quedaba de dignidad. Sin mostrar ninguna emoción externa. Emmett planeaba ya una terrible venganza contra aquel torturador de la cicatriz. Su verga cayó plácidamente, separándose de la profusa pelambrera que tenía en la entrepierna.

Aquel joven contempló, sin prisa alguna, el pene y el escroto de Emmett, al igual que hacía la jovencita que tenía delante. De nuevo le hizo un gesto a Tanya, que le cogió el fláccido miembro y lo, ordeñó un par de veces, mientras Emmett intentaba, a duras penas, controlar sus emociones. El hombre de la cicatriz movió de nuevo la mandíbula y Tanya redobló sus esfuerzos.

—Utiliza también la boca —le ordenó su señor.

Ella abrió la boca y se introdujo aquel blando miembro por entre los labios y la lengua. Era una experta en la materia, por lo que Emmett no sintió sus dientes. Una cálida y húmeda cavidad le cubría su parte más íntima. Sin él quererlo, su verga comenzó a crecer mientras ella abría la boca y le succionaba ávidamente, jugueteando con aquel pedazo de carne, A cada movimiento de Tanya. Emmett sentía un estremecimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—¡Basta!

Ella retiró la boca inmediatamente. El miembro de Emmett había perdido parte de su vigorosa erección aunque, aun así, mantenía un aspecto impresionante. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a la muchacha que estaba siendo pintada, y ella le devolvió la mirada con ansioso interés.

El aristócrata se mordió los labios e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Mira mi obra de arte —ordenó a Emmett, y seguidamente le dijo a la muchacha—: Ve y arrodíllate ante él.

La joven se levantó. Era bajita y rellena, con unas pequeñas tetitas que apenas se balanceaban al moverse. Entre sus muslos Emmett pudo ver unas pinceladas de color rosáceo sobre su pálida piel y se preguntó qué sería aquello. La jovencita intentó mantener la mirada impasible pero sus ojos no podían disimular una cierta vergüenza y una esperanzada lujuria.

Se arrodilló delante de él y le mostró un trasero redondeado para que pudiera inspeccionarlo a placer. Estaba pintado con unos laboriosos y multicolores dibujos. Ante la visión de aquel trasero la verga de Emmett se empalmó y se sumergió en la excitación del momento.

—Acércate más.

Emmett se acercó a la muchacha y miró detenidamente y algo perplejo aquellos dibujos. La escena representaba un picnic campestre de hombres, mujeres y diablos en el más puro estilo maki-e. Había utilizado profusamente una pintura dorada, y cada una de las aproximadamente veinte figuras que estaban allí dibujadas conservaban un sello y estilo propios. Unos demonios salían apresurados del infierno por un agujero representado por el ojete del culo. Un leñador que miraba el bosque en el que la pintura se mezclaba con su negra pelambrera. Los personajes representaban seres fantásticos muy concretos. Emmett no era un experto en pintura aunque le habían enseñado, por fuerza, a distinguir una obra de arte mala de una buena. Sin embargo, ésta le pareció de un gusto exquisito y mejor acabada que muchas de las que había visto con anterioridad.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó el joven aristócrata—. Pareces impresionado, pero mis pinturas no sobrevivirán a mi muerte. Así es como deberá ser. El mundo de Woe terminará y ¿por qué habría de dejar yo algo a alguien?

Su mirada se perdió en el vacío y parecía como si estuviera hablándose a sí mismo.

Miró a Emmett, que estaba estudiando aquella pintura y la raja semi abierta que le mostraba la jovencita.

—Tanya, júntalos a los dos.

La concubina le obedeció servilmente.

—¡Señor! —Protestó Emmett—. ¡Se arruinará la pintura!

—Hazlo —dijo el joven señor, ignorando las protestas de Emmett, como si éste no hubiera hablado.

Tanya agarró el erecto instrumento de Emmett y lo condujo hacia aquella ansiosa y expectante gruta, cual conejo hipnotizado hacia una serpiente.

—No utilices las manos —le dijo Tanya con un susurro casi imperceptible.

Él las retiró dócilmente mientras Tanya conducía el palpitante y rosado prepucio hacia los labios interiores de la muchacha, a quien se le comenzó a lubricar el sexo. La chica, en posición postrada, bajó la mirada al suelo, y el peinado, que le caía, tapó su rostro a las miradas de Emmett. Poco a poco, Tanya alimentó con aquella enorme verga la ávida raja de la muchacha.

El pene de Emmett se vio de nuevo dentro de una cavidad cálida y húmeda. La jovencita no tenía una vagina excesivamente prieta aunque los pliegues de su raja suavizaron la ardiente y erguida verga, que quería embestirla con brutalidad, pero Tanya frenaba con las manos aquellos movimientos tan atroces. Le sacó el pedazo de carne del interior de la muchacha y la jovencita emitió un suspiro. Luego la condujo de nuevo hacia dentro, mientras la mirada de Emmett se perdía en el vacío y le temblaba todo el cuerpo debido al esfuerzo.

Tanya lo sacó de aquel estado de trance, retirándole completamente el pene de aquella expectante gruta y agitándolo como hace un soldado cuando blande la espada a modo de saludo. El joven aristócrata contemplaba ahora aquel arma, embadurnada de pintura, que tenía ante los ojos y se lamió los labios como un obseso.

—Haz lo que hace ella —le ordenó a Tanya.

Su rostro seguía sin transmitir ninguna emoción cuando se desnudó de las múltiples capas de ropa que llevaba puestas.

Emmett se arrodilló, paralizado, con el cuerpo y el miembro viril erectos ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Tanya, de grandes senos, después de desprenderse de sus bordadas ropas de seda. Tanya se arrodilló junto a la otra muchacha, sin dejar de mirar a su amo, que alzó la mirada del instrumento de Emmett para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Penetra primero a una y después haz lo mismo con la otra —le ordenó.

Emmett se inclinó hacia adelante e introdujo el miembro en el carnoso agujero que tenía ante sí. Deseaba apretar aquellos senos turgentes pero Tanya le susurró que no lo hiciera. Introdujo toda la longitud del carnoso tallo en el anhelante coño, cuyas húmedas paredes interiores lo oprimieron y empezaron a separarse, reacias, ante aquel descomunal miembro. Descansó un momento, empapándose de jugos vaginales, y se retiró de aquella cavidad.

Intentó una nueva penetración, pero ésta se vio frustrada por Tanya, que agitó el trasero, indicando con ello que se la metiera a la muchacha. Emmett cambió de posición y con las manos guio su verga hacia el otro orificio, ávido y expectante. La pintura estaba ahora emborronada y esparcida por todo el trasero de la muchacha y Emmett también se había manchado la pelambrera y el escroto, que brillaban por efecto de la pintura.

Durante un rato, fue cambiando alternativamente de posición y se le agitaba la respiración, aunque él intentaba controlarse. Comprobó como el noble de la cicatriz seguía la operación con un interés creciente, le brillaban los ojos y se relamía los labios con cierta frecuencia y, al humedecérselos, le brillaban las cicatrices que tenía en el rostro, aunque parecía que su lengua palpara con desagrado aquel tejido calloso. Emmett se sorprendió cuando el joven señor se puso de pie y se desprendió majestuosamente de sus ropas, dejándolas caer sobre el suelo. Tenía una verga recia y maciza, que se movió al bajar por los escalones de la tarima.

Emmett, aún sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del noble, siguió con las arremetidas. La muchacha pintada suspiraba con dulzura a cada embestida y Emmett se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax y de que él lo haría poto después. Sólo le cabía la esperanza de que Tanya alcanzara el suyo antes que él.

El joven noble se quedó de pie, contemplándolos a los tres, postrados sobre el suelo. Por otro lado, aquel joven samurái representaba todo lo que él podía desear.

—Detente —le ordenó—, Tanya, date la vuelta.

Emmett cesó en sus arremetidas mientras la jovencita, untada de pintura, emitía una ahogada queja de frustración. Emmett cerró los puños con fuerza, rabioso, al tiempo que Tanya se tumbaba de espaldas con las rodillas al aire. Emmett comprobó que la concubina seguía manteniendo su habitual compostura, solemne y grave, aunque le corría una gota de sudor por el labio superior y le aleteaban los párpados. El samurái pensó que por fin se podía percibir en aquella mujer algún indicio de cambio.

—Métesela —ordenó el otro hombre.

Emmett se estiró con ardor sobre Tanya y, de una violenta arremetida, introdujo todo el tallo del pene en la prieta raja. Sintió como su saco golpeaba contra aquel trasero y el sonido de los jugos vaginales le incitaron a penetrarla con renovada energía. Tanya alzó las piernas y, con una fuerza sorprendente, apretó el cuerpo de Emmett contra el suyo. Le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y le clavó las uñas en la piel. Lo asía fuertemente contra sí, como si fuera un pulpo y, pegados como estaban, iniciaron unos movimientos de balanceo.

A Emmett no le sorprendió que el joven de la cicatriz en la cara se apresurara, situándose detrás de él. Como todos los de su alcurnia, había tenido experiencias con otros hombres, pero él había sido siempre la parte activa, el placer era limitado, y ahora prefería personas del sexo contrario. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que hacer el amor con otros hombres era cosa de críos.

El noble se detuvo tras él y Emmett tensó todo el cuerpo, temiendo que aquel odioso personaje le penetrara por detrás. Sin embargo, escuchó un grito de rabia y un golpe incisivo que resonó en toda la estancia, y Tanya se quejó de dolor.

—Inútil —le gritó su señor—. Lo ha echado a perder. Lo ha echado todo a perder, ¿me oyes? —Llovieron golpes indiscriminados sobre las piernas y muslos de Tanya y las nalgas de Emmett—.

—Está lleno de rasguños y cicatrices. ¿Cómo voy a disfrutar de algo tan horrible como esto? Salte de ella, patán —le dijo, golpeando atrozmente a Emmett en la espalda y en las nalgas, que tenía llenas de rasgueos producidos por los guijarros del lecho del río.

El furioso barón les lanzaba una sarta de insultos, encolerizado, mientras ellos a duras penas conseguían separarse. Tenía los ojos en blanco y le salía espuma por la boca.

Jadeó con vehemencia y pudo reunir la calma suficiente para volver a la tarima, donde estaba su poltrona.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó a la muchacha que tenía el cuerpo embadurnado de pintura.

Ella, dubitativa y no sin cierto miedo, se aproximó al noble, que la puso a cuatro patas con el trasero frente a él. El joven se incorporó un poco, sin dejar de contemplar a Tanya y a Emmett y arremetió brutalmente contra el trasero de la joven, a quien se le escapó un grito ahogado y se dejó caer, en una actitud dócil y pasiva.

—Vete, Tanya, vete —le ordenó—. Y llévate a este horrible monstruo contigo. Cuando se restablezca de las… —parecía como si las palabras se le quedaran bloqueadas en la garganta—. Cuando se restablezca de las cicatrices, vuélvemelo a traer y decidiré lo que voy a hacer con él, Y ahora, ¡largo de aquí!

Las últimas palabras las pronunció a voz en grito, sin dejar de embestir viciosamente con el pene contra el trasero de la joven. La pobre intentaba ahogar los gemidos que se le escapaban pero, al salir de aquella estancia. Emmett comprobó que la muchacha gemía aún más alto.


	12. Chapter 11

11

EMMETT pasó todo el resto del día encerrado en una habitación. Deseaba salir y dar un paseo por el jardín que había al otro lado de la puerta corredera pero Tanya, que permaneció junto a él en todo momento, le dijo que no lo hiciera. Estaba todavía en los aposentos de la parte femenina de la mansión, y pensó que, por lo visto, al señor de la casa no le importaba tener un macho extraño entre tanta hembra.

Su estado de ánimo se fue nublando a medida que pasaba el día. Las dos jovencitas sirvientes le seguían trayendo la comida a las horas pertinentes mientras que Tanya estaba muy triste y apenas hablaba. Intentó dedicarse a meditar y a hacer algo de ejercicio, pero ninguna de esas actividades consiguió distraer de su pensamiento la penosa situación en que parecía hallarse Tanya, que estaba sentada, muy erguida y silenciosa, junto a la puerta de salida.

Al caer la noche, dispusieron el jergón sobre el suelo y Emmett consiguió eliminar sus preocupaciones. Las dos jovencitas abandonaron la estancia después del ritual que llevaban a cabo vistiendo a Emmett. Tanya seguía sentada junto a la puerta y Emmett pudo ver como se le reflejaba en los ojos su propia imagen. Se sentó en la cama, con su túnica de algodón, y la contempló detenidamente. Un solo candil iluminaba la escena. Respiró hondo y fue expulsando el aire lentamente. Luego se puso en pie de un salto y al acercarse a Tanya recordó a la criada en el establo de su padre. Aquello no volvería a ocurrir, pensó con cierta malicia.

Durante un momento se quedó allí de pie, sin que ella diera muestra alguna de percibir su presencia. Se agachó a su lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de las caderas. Deslizó tas manos bajo los pliegues de su ropa y se levantó. Ella se incorporó, dejándose llevar, sin oponer la menor resistencia. Hizo que lo siguiera hasta la cama y la inclinó sobre ésta, poniéndola de rodillas. Le pareció apreciar un brillo de aprobación en su mirada. Le quitó el kimono con rapidez, con una mano dispuesta a pellizcarle en caso de que objetara. Por último, la empujó suavemente sobre el blando jergón y la penetró sin ninguna preparación previa.

Era tan suave y estaba tan húmeda como antes y él se movió con brío dentro de ella, cubriéndola con su fornido cuerpo, al tiempo que Tanya sentía los ásperos pelos del pecho de Emmett rozándole los pezones. Para su gusto, el orgasmo que tuvo Emmett fue demasiado repentino, ya que estaba sobreexcitado y no pudo evitar por más tiempo evacuar aquel torrente de dulce néctar. Emmett agitó las nalgas en el momento de correrse, uniendo su pubis al de Tanya y excitándola aún más.

La joven se preguntaba con anhelo qué es lo que le haría después. Emmett quedó postrado sobre sus pechos, respirando agitadamente, pero sin retirarse todavía de ella, puesto que tenía la verga tan dura y tiesa como antes. Poco después, reanudó los movimientos y esta vez Tanya también se movió. La joven le agarró por la espalda con ambos brazos y se apretó contra él, sintiéndose encantada.

Esta vez, Emmett pudo sentir la opresión de aquella gruta, que cernía con tuerza su miembro viril. La oprimió contra él, con cierta brutalidad, dificultándole la respiración, al tiempo que Tanya se corría con cortos e intensos espasmos y pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Finalmente, quedaron allí postrados, con le verga todavía mojada dentro de aquella gruta, mientras Emmett deslizaba los dedos por las curvas del cuerpo de Tanya que, con alegría, le dejaba hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Emmett le exploraba el interior de la boca con su lengua y le metía los dedos por los orificios y hendiduras de su cuerpo.

De forma gradual, fue incrementando la intencionalidad de sus movimientos mientras ella se movía acompasadamente junto a él pero, aparte de agarrarlo por los hombros, seguía siendo una amante pasiva. Le separó las piernas todo cuanto pudo y, de nuevo, arremetió contra aquella velluda gruta. Tanya gimió a modo de protesta cuando le metió un dedo en el apretado ojete del culo pero se relajó, complacida, cuando le introdujo la lengua amorosamente en la boca.

Le vino un orgasmo repentino e inesperado. Emmett aún no estaba a punto. Se salió de ella, tumbándose de espaldas sobre el jergón y la hizo colocarse en cuclillas, sobre la alfombra, junto a sus caderas. Luego la agarró por su fina cintura y la alzó, hasta que, con la punta de la verga, pudo palparle la raja. Con suavidad la volvió a bajar, de manera que ambas pelambreras, completamente húmedas, se unieron y entrelazaron.

La levantó y la volvió a dejar caer, apoyándola contra el suelo, aunque esta vez lo hizo con mayor violencia. Repitió la misma acción una y otra vez, hasta que Tanya alcanzó un delicioso orgasmo. Sus ojos brillaban y se le retorcía el vientre por los espasmos. Emmett se corrió al mismo tiempo, atrayéndola con violencia contra su pecho y arqueando el cuerpo, en forma de puente, cuyo punto más elevado amenazaba con romperle el cuerpo a trozos.

Permanecieron tumbados sobre la cama la mayor parte de los siguientes dos días, ya que a Emmett aún no se le permitía abandonar la estancia. Las dos jóvenes sirvientas le traían la comida, le hacían la cama, lo bañaban, lo vestían por la mañana y lo desvestían por la noche. No dejaban de reír tontamente cuando le atendían, y jugueteaban con su verga que, tan pronto como ellas abandonaban el aposento, utilizaba para satisfacer el ávido cuerpo de Tanya.

Hacían el amor con regularidad y, entre orgasmo y orgasmo, charlaban sobre una gran diversidad de temas. Él era la primera persona que la escuchaba con interés y que le prestaba atención en lo que tenía que contar. Durante los días siguientes y de una manera gradual, después de hacer el amor y teniendo aún la verga dentro de la empapada gruta, Tanya le fue contando la historia de su vida.

Era la hija de un samurái de baja alcurnia, que había sido un fiel servidor de su señor. El noble, sabedor de la belleza de su hija, la había aceptado en su Casa de Mujeres, por lo que su padre había recibido una gran suma de dinero y había ascendido en la escala social.

Por todo ello, Tanya se sentía satisfecha. Como correspondía a una mujer de su clase, tenía muy poco que decir sobre su propia vida y carecía de todos los derechos. De todas maneras, su señor era una persona agradable y, aunque tenía varias mujeres, siempre fue amable con ella, además de ser un buen amante.

Pero llegó la guerra. Su señor, Aro se dirigió hacia Osaka, que estaba sitiada, para unirse a sus partidarios, los vasallos del gran soberano Swan, Llegó de la guerra lleno de cicatrices y con una forma de ser diferente a la que siempre había tenido. Un guerrero toyotomi le marcó por dos veces la cara con su espada, antes de que le dieran muerte los guardaespaldas del Webber. Más tarde, los guardaespaldas se practicaron el seppuku, pero las heridas del señor tardaron muchos meses en curar.

Por esta época, su joven señor se había aficionado a diferentes diversiones, había aumentado su interés por las mujeres y también se complacía disfrutando con jóvenes samuráis. Sus entretenimientos habían adoptado un cariz extremadamente cruel y alguna de las víctimas de sus diversiones llegó a perder la vida. Tanya miró con tristeza a Emmett al tiempo que le explicaba ese detalle, pero él, jugueteando con su erecto pezón, no le prestó mayor atención.

Tanya no había cambiado y no le agradaba que su señor la golpeara antes de hacerle el amor, ni le gustaba ser testigo de las crueldades y humillaciones a las que su señor sometía a sus súbditos. Pero a ella la habían educado para que fuera leal, y cumplía fiel y servilmente todo aquello que le ordenaba.

—Bueno, echar un polvo de vez en cuando no le viene mal a nadie y, al menos, eso, podías disfrutarlo. Además, no parece ser un tipo demasiado celoso —dijo Emmett afablemente.

—Él sólo te deseaba a ti. Disfruta mucho humillando a la gente, y por eso yo y otra joven estuvimos presentes cuantío te obligó a hacer todo aquello. El dolor ajeno constituye su única fuente de placer.

—Conozco a alguien con una inclinación similar —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa—.

Sólo que ella prefiere recibir el dolor en lugar de provocarlo en otros.

Su sonrisa se tornó sombría al darse cuenta de que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a encontrarse con sus amigos, si es que los volvía a ver.

—¡Qué sabrás tú sobre mi señor! —Dijo Tanya—. ¿No viste la cuchillada que tenía en la cara la muchacha que quería que te follaras?

Emmett la atrajo hacia sí y la besó dulcemente, en un intento para que se relajara.

—Yo no desearía nunca que te marcara también a ti.

«Este hombre tan corpulento no se da cuenta de que Aro se comporta con los hombres de igual manera que con las mujeres», pensó Tanya. Y todos los extranjeros que habían estallo antes en la mansión habían desaparecido.

Tanya se cuidaba mucho de hablar cuando oían que se movía la puerta corredera que había detrás del biombo bañado en oro. Emmett, consciente de que se le observaba, disfrutaba de esa sensación y ponía empeño en ser un buen amante. En esos momentos, embestía a Tanya sin pausa, mientras ella gemía sintiendo un placer que nunca antes había hallado en el sexo.

Pronto le llegó a Emmett una nueva muestra de la perversidad del señor de la casa. Tanya y las dos sirvientas entraron una noche en el aposento, al tercer día de su reclusión en aquella estancia. La cara de Tanya no mostraba ninguna emoción cuando se puso de rodillas junta a la puerta, bien cerrada, y se inclinó hacia él. Las dos jovencitas se colocaron detrás de Tanya.

—El señor de la casa te ha encomendado una tarea muy especial. Estas dos… — dijo indicando a las jóvenes sirvientas—. Estas dos son vírgenes, por las que él no se siente atraído, y ha decidido que seas tú quien las desvirgue, como antesala de su propio placer.

Emmett miró pasmado a las dos jovencitas. Se dio cuenta de que estaban más rellenitas que de costumbre. El pelo les caía hasta la cintura y tenían los labios pintados con un brillante carmín. Las dos llevaban ropas de noche de fina seda, con los lazos del corsé en la parte delantera. Se le empalmó la verga al comprobar que, aunque trataban de mostrarse impasibles, había un brillo de expectación en su mirada.

—Debes hacerlo, y rápido, puesto que el señor Aro está ansioso por verlo.

Mientras ella hablaba, Emmett oyó el delicado sonido de la puerta corredera al deslizarse por detrás del biombo dorado. Se inclinó ante Tanya y sonrió.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario.

Las muchachitas sonrieron enigmáticamente y Emmett las oyó hablar por primera vez desde que las conociera.

—Somos gemelas. Nos lo has de hacer a la vez —dijo una de ellas.

—¿Juntas? —preguntó él sorprendido—. Pero si sólo tengo un pene.

Se abrió la ropa de seda y extrajo de su interior el instrumento en cuestión. Su verga se levantó altiva con el rosado glande tan duro como un garrote.

Las dos jovencitas se rieron tontamente, apresurándose hacia el jergón. Una de ellas se tumbó sobre él con las piernas en dirección al biombo, mientras la otra se desataba el corsé y se quitaba la ropa, exponiendo su desnudez. Emmett, divertido, permanecía de pie contemplándolas, y veía como la otra muchacha también se desnudaba y se tumbaba sobre su hermana gemela frotándose los sexos y rozándose con los pezones.

—Rápido, quítate la ropa —dijo una de ellas en un tono impropio de una sirvienta.

Emmett obedeció aquella orden perentoria, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Las muchachitas eran delgadas y aún estaban poco desarrolladas. La que se hallaba de espaldas a Emmett tensó sus musculosas nalgas, llena de anhelante avidez, mientras la que estaba debajo de ésta se apartaba el cabello de los ojos para poder contemplar aquella maciza verga, sin dejar de relamerse los labios.

—¡Es tan grande…! —murmuró una de ellas. Las dos se besaron con pasión.

—¡Ahora! Primero con una de nosotras y después con la otra, por turnos.

La frase, utilizada en este contexto, provocó que Emmett lanzara una risotada y se arrodillara junto a las jovencitas, al tiempo que manoseaba sus cuerpos, buscándoles el preciado orificio. Tenían el sexo casi lampiño y los labios parecían querer tragarse su verga.

—¡Tonto! ¿Qué tipo de samurái eres tú? —le espetó de pronto una de ellas en tono burlón—. Búscanos la rajita y métenos el miembro. Y a las dos a la vez, porque queremos perder la virginidad al mismo tiempo.

Él se retiró unos centímetros y contempló aquel par de túneles de las delicias. No podía distinguir el uno del otro y las dos rajitas se mostraban asequibles y a punto de ser penetradas.

Las juntaron de tal manera que parecía una única, larga y estrecha gruta, apenas recubierta por unos pelillos. Como un espadachín dispuesto a dar un sablazo, se detuvo unos instantes y concentró toda su energía en sosegar la respiración, que tenía muy agitada. Se inclinó hacia adelante y con un movimiento del vientre y de los músculos de las piernas se abrió camino, entrando en el coñito de arriba, al tiempo que emitía con todas sus fuerzas un grave sonido kiai.

Opusieron una momentánea resistencia, pues la monumental verga que se deslizaba por aquel orificio topó con la oposición de una tensa barrera que dificultaba la penetración.

La muchacha soltó un grito, aunque permaneció inmóvil y él empujó de nuevo con renovado brío, de tal modo que su áspero vello arañó los globos de aquel trasero y ambas chicas quedaron aplastadas bajo su peso.

La que recibía en su interior el descomunal miembro emitió un gemido cuando éste se introdujo hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y volvió a gemir cuando él se retiró. Emmett observó cómo le brotaban unas lágrimas de los ojos. La otra contemplaba a su hermana con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión encantada, a la expectativa.

Sin darles tregua, Emmett dirigió su carnosa arma hacia la almejita de abajo y de nuevo topó con la misma oposición, pudiéndose oír un grito de la joven que albergaba en su interior el encendido fusil. El agitó ligeramente el cuerpo y comenzó con las habituales arremetidas. La niña de arriba cobró ánimos y arqueó el cuerpo mientras la de abajo, arañándole, lo apartaba de su cuerpo. Emmett, sorprendido retiró la erecta verga de su interior.

Las dos jovencitas se reían como unas tontas, con los rostros bañados en lágrimas y, desnudas como estaban, fueron corriendo hasta el biombo que estaba situado en el extremo de la habitación, dejando pequeñas manchitas de sangre en el suelo.

Emmett oyó como se cerraba la puerta corredera tras ellas, y luego otra que había más allá, y captó los gritos de placer y dolor que emitían dos voces pueriles, procedentes de la estancia que había junto a su aposento. Emmett miró hacia el biombo, completamente aturdido y frustrado.

Tanya se le acercó de pronto, cuando él todavía estaba tumbado en el suelo. Se quitó las vestiduras, arrojándolas al suelo y, sin mediar palabra, se introdujo en el sexo aquella verga manchada de sangre, y con un rápido movimiento de caderas, condujo al samurái hacia un clímax torrencial.

Luego sonrió a Emmett, que tenía una expresión aturdida, y le mordió el fornido pecho.

—Muchos hombres han realizado ante mi señor la liturgia de desvirgar a alguna muchacha —dijo sin perder la compostura—. Pero esta vez he sido yo la que lo ha disfrutado presenciándolo.

Emmett la cogió con suavidad por el brazo y la llevó al jergón, para continuar allí con el compartido placer, mientras escuchaban el bravío sonido de una actividad frenética que procedía de la habitación vecina.

Pronto se quedó dormido, totalmente exhausto y, cuando despertó, el día aún no había despuntado. Oyó el ruido de un movimiento cercano y, abriendo lentamente los ojos, se preguntó si debía asir su wakizashi, que tenía apostado junto a la cabeza, pero aquel sonido no era otro que el de Tanya que, completamente vestida, se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Emmett en voz baja, todavía medio adormilado.

—El señor Aro ha pensado que tú estarás pronto recuperado del todo y a punto para atender sus requerimientos —dijo Tanya con el tono de voz inexpresivo que utilizaba habitualmente para anunciar ese tipo de cosas.

—Muy bien —dijo Emmett—. Ya es hora de que obtenga lo que desee de mí y por fin me deje libre.

Tanya emitió un bufido y se inclinó para susurrarle junto a la oreja: —¡No! ¡Tienes que huir de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Escápate inmediatamente!

Emmett la atrajo hacia la cama, a su lado, pero ella opuso resistencia y él desistió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—El señor ha recibido en esta mansión a muchos viajeros jóvenes que ha encontrado. A algunos los trajo por la fuerza y todos desearon irse en cuanto llegaron, pero ninguno lo ha conseguido hasta ahora. ¡Debes huir! Y rápido, antes de que él se dé cuenta de tu ausencia.

—¿Dónde están ahora todos esos viajeros? —le preguntó con un acento burlón, aunque sin intención de ofenderla—. No me cabe la menor duda de que la vida aquí es mucho mejor que en la carretera.

—¡No seas tonto! Ellos nunca pudieron salir de aquí. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si llegara a oídos del Swan el secuestro de estos jóvenes y las prácticas que mi perverso señor ha realizado con ellos, Aro sería destituido inmediatamente. Tú eres el primer samurái que el señor ha traído aquí por la fuerza. ¿Acaso crees que te permitirá marcharte? Sabe perfectamente que no eres más que un hijo segundón en tu familia, y que nadie acudirá a rescatarte. Debes huir inmediatamente.

El tono de urgencia que tenían sus palabras penetró por fin en la conciencia de Emmett y le sacudió el amodorramiento que se había ido apoderando de su mente durante aquellos días. Se sentó sobre la cama, aún desnudo.

—¡No es posible que haga todo eso! —le espetó con un tono de voz incrédulo.

Pero esa incredulidad le pareció muy tenue, incluso a él mismo. Los señores Webber eran omnipotentes en su feudo, en especial los de la familia Aro, parientes lejanos de la familia del Swan, y en el caso de que, por cualquier circunstancia, su propio asesinato a manos de aquel loco Webber llegara a oídos del Swan, su padre podría reclamar la adquisición de un feudo, a pesar de ser un hatamoto de baja alcurnia.

En un caso así, el gobierno del Swan podría tomar cartas en el asunto y desposeer al barón de sus privilegios y pertenencias, aunque sólo si las circunstancias así lo exigieran.

En un momento, decidió lo que tenía que hacer y se vistió con rapidez, completamente a oscuras. Tanya le colocó la faja alrededor del torso, mientras él se ponía en pie y se inclinaba para poder atarse los cordones de sus pantalones hakama.

Tanya se levantó y le entregó un fardo largo y pesado que contenía la espada larga. Ella misma le había desposeído de aquel sable en cuanto llegó a la mansión.

En silencio, Tanya lo condujo por aquel laberinto de pasadizos, entrando y saliendo de diferentes estancias, y alcanzando el jardín, cercado por la valla que rodeaba la mansión. Un ciruelo que estaba junto al muro y, por el que habría de trepar y saltar al otro lado, le ofrecía la única vía de escape.

—¿Y qué sucederá contigo? —le preguntó a Tanya en voz baja, preocupado por su suerte.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza: —Yo tengo mis obligaciones y debo permanecer aquí. Le pertenezco.

—Pero ¡te matará! ¡Tú misma reconoces que está completamente loco! Tanya enderezó la espalda, adoptando una típica pose de orgullo.

—¿Acaso crees que ésta es la vida que deseo? Pero soy la hija de un samurái y debo servir fielmente a mi señor.

Emmett siguió intentando persuadirla de que huyera con él, pero Tanya insistió en que se fuera en seguida, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver como él trepaba por el ciruelo y saltaba al otro lado, desapareciendo en silencio tras el muro.

—Ésa fue la última vez que le vi. Mi señor no se ha atrevido a iniciar una investigación abierta para averiguar su paradero, pero ha dispuesto que un grupo de policías y espías se encargue de hacer las averiguaciones pertinentes en secreto. Desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada más de él. —De esta manera concluyó Tanya la historia que tenía que contar—. Ahora sólo me queda un único deseo, y es morir.

—Puedes venir con nosotras —le propuso Bella con generosidad.

—Nosotras también lo buscamos —añadió Rosalie.

—No —dijo Tanya—. He rogado a mi señor que me permita morir por no haber sido capaz de retener al joven samurái. Yo era la responsable sobre él, y mi señor no ha dejado de pegarme durante varios días. Y aún más, me ha prohibido que me suicide y me ha expulsado de su presencia. Permaneceré en este templo, junto al lugar donde nací, hasta que se me permita morir.

Bella contempló un tanto aturdida a aquella joven mujer, mientras Rosalie, que conocía mejor el concepto del deber y el servilismo que se debe al señor, hizo una reverencia ante Tanya, sintiendo pena por ella, y atrajo a la rubia hacia sí, poniéndola en pie.

—Debemos reemprender nuestro camino. Espero que puedas superar tu aflicción. Nosotras debemos proseguir con la búsqueda de nuestro amigo, y lamento que la alegría que sentimos por saber algo de él se haya producido a costa de tu dolor.

Se alejaron del santuario, tomando el camino hacia Yoshida, llenas de esperanza, dejando atrás a aquella flor de arce, cuyo rico kimono ocultaba a la vista las lágrimas de una mujer afligida.


	13. Chapter 12

12

LAS últimas semanas habían sido bastante difíciles para Emmett. Tenía la intención de llegar a Osaka, que constituía el motivo de su viaje, con la esperanza de encontrar allí a sus amigos, pero para ello tenía que esquivar el acoso a que lo sometían los vasallos de Aro.

Era demasiado alto y robusto como para pasar desapercibido y, por ello, debía llevar mucho cuidado y mantenerse alejado de la carretera principal y de los controles policiales que en ella se practicaban.

Prosiguió con la marcha y se internó en las montañas de Kaga, donde los días eran fríos y las noches heladas. Subsistió ya fuera a base de raíces de árboles y de verduras que crecían en las montañas, o gracias al arroz que podía comprar a los granjeros que encontraba en su camino.

Una vez encontró un delicioso rodal de setas matsutake, que sólo crecen en los pinares, y se atracó de ellas, saboreando el ahumado sabor de aquella carne.

Se detuvo en lo alto de un cerro y contempló desde allí una pequeña aldea, de la que pudo distinguir una gran casa, que pertenecería con seguridad a un granjero samurái de baja alcurnia. Las otras casas eran más pequeñas, con altos e inclinados tejados de paja, cosa común por aquella zona.

Era por la tarde y una ligera bruma difuminaba la claridad de la atmósfera. A su alrededor se extendían las montañas de Kiso, recubiertas por enormes bosques, y más allá de ellas se alzaban imponentes unas inaccesibles cumbres, cubiertas por las nieves perpetuas.

Pensativo, se mordió los labios. Deseaba descender hacia los valles del sudoeste, pero recordó entonces unos comentarios que había oído, según los cuales también lo buscaban por allí. Así pues, decidió internarse aún más por entre aquellas boscosas montañas.

Dos leñadores le habían dicho que alguien les había preguntado por un samurái gigantón. Tenía ahora que decidir si ir o no a aquel villorrio, en busca de comida.

Se miró la ropa, que estaba sucia y arrugada. En toda la semana no se había podido afeitar la cabeza y su pelo se parecía más bien al de la cola de una rata. Pensó con ironía que tenía el aspecto de un salteador de caminos.

El hambre que le acuciaba fue el elemento que lo sacó de dudas. Se deslizó por aquella pendiente con el mayor sigilo que pudo y se decidió a intentar encontrar lo que necesitaba en una de las casas más pobres.

En uno de los extremos de la aldea observó una pequeña casa. Las tablas de los maderos con que estaba construida aparecían agrietadas y crecía el musgo sobre el tejado y por entre los tablones de madera. De la cabaña provenía un rico olor a arroz, que estaba siendo cocinado, y por entre las grietas de sus paredes pudo percibir una luz.

Irguió los hombros y ando con paso jactancioso hacia la casita. Hacerse el zalamero no le ayudaría nada puesto que el vulgo esperaba siempre de un samurái una actitud arrogante y un porte distinguido, incluso de los samuráis pobres. Comportarse de otro modo levantaría inmediatamente las sospechas. Pensó que quizás los moradores de la casa se sentirían más tranquilos al comprobar que era una persona educada, y compartirían con él su comida.

Abrió la pequeña portezuela de acceso al interior de la casa, hizo una reverencia y dijo: —Disculpen las molestias…

Sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Él había esperado encontrarse con un tugurio pero, por el contrario, pudo ver una gran habitación, dispuesta con muy buen gusto. Unas alfombras muy limpias recubrían el suelo de madera. Aperos de labranza colgaban de las paredes de la casa y los hombres que encontró allí, recostados indolentes sobre el entarimado, no eran campesinos como él había supuesto.

Emmett, en silencio, maldijo su suerte. El olor de aquel cocido de arroz debiera haberlo alertado puesto que los moradores de una casa tan pobre no podrían permitirse un buen cocido de arroz más que una o dos veces al año.

Los hombres lo contemplaron con frialdad. Todos ellos estaban armados con sables y sólo uno vestía con elegancia. En cuanto a los demás, daban la impresión de ser unos rufianes. Los que se hallaban más próximos a él emitieron un gruñido e hicieron ademán de levantarse. Emmett dio media vuelta, en un intento por evitar que se abalanzaran sobre él.

Uno de ellos, el que se hallaba sentado más cerca de la chimenea, alzó una mano con un gesto imperioso. El hombre, que vestía unas ropas de color marrón oscuro, se incorporó lentamente. Hasta entonces había permanecido sentado el suelo, junto a la chimenea, mientras una mujer sucia calentaba una jalea de raíces sobre una broqueta de bambú.

—Bien —dijo alegremente el hombre vestido de marrón, sin perder la sonrisa—, Bienvenido, bienvenido. —Sus ojos no perdían detalle de Emmett, a quien dirigió una acogedora sonrisa—. Por fin has venido. Es perfecto. Te estábamos esperando. Por favor, entra, Caius, hazlo pasar.

El hombre no varió en ningún momento el tono afable con el que hablaba. A pesar de eso, Emmett sintió que una amenaza se cernía sobre él. Sin embargo, inició una reverencia, pero se detuvo al ver que un individuo delgado se levantaba, destacándose de los demás, y dijo: —No, gracias, creo que me he equivocado.

El hombre vestido de marrón le dirigió una agradable sonrisa, esta vez con sorna.

—No, en absoluto. Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido. En realidad te estaba buscando. ¡Caius!

Fue su amplio conocimiento de la carpintería lo que salvó a Emmett. El hombre delgado, que era un experto en hojo-juisu, le lanzó a Emmett un lazo de cuerda de seda sobre el cuello con un movimiento rápido. El lazo se ensanchó al volar hacia el samurái, y los ganchos del mismo lo aprisionaron por encima de la ropa.

Cualquier otro hombre, en su lugar, hubiera intentado tirar de la cuerda o tratado de cortarla, pero Emmett no lo hizo. Sabía demasiado sobre cuerdas y sobre madera. Dando unos rápidos pasos, enredó la cuerda en un poste de madera que se alzaba en el centro de la casa a modo de pilar y aquella columna provocó que Caius perdiera el control sobre la cuerda y Emmett, agitándose con fuerza, pudo desatarse de aquella ligadura que lo tenía prendido.

Si hubiera esperado unos segundos más, lo hubieran enrollado con más cuerdas y no se hubiera podido soltar. Los hombres que estaban junto a la chimenea se agitaron, sorprendidos, y una vez más el gran conocimiento que tenía Emmett de la madera le sirvió de ayuda. Agarró el punto exacto que unía los pilares verticales con las vigas y travesaños de madera que conformaban el techo, y la estructura del mismo se torció, desmoronándose parte de ella sobre el suelo.

La madera seca y la paja del tejado comenzaron a arder al caer sobre el fuego con que se calentaban aquellos rufianes y las llamas se extendieron por toda la casucha, alentadas por los candiles encendidos que también habían caído al suelo.

Todo lo que Emmett tuvo que hacer a continuación fue desenvainar el sable y abrirse paso por entre los maderos y la paja ardiendo. Atravesó la ruinosa casa y pudo alcanzar el exterior de la misma, donde ya reinaba el aire frío de la noche.

Por todo el villorrio se podían oír gritos alarmados de: «¡Fuego, fuego!», mientras los aldeanos se organizaban para el rescate de aquellas personas y para que las llamas no se extendieran a las demás casas. Emmett se encontró atrapado entre el gentío, preguntándose hacia dónde debía dirigirse.

—¡Me la has jugado, bastardo! —espetó una fría y amenazadora voz proveniente de la oscuridad.

Emmett reconoció en aquella voz al hombre que vestía de marrón y se preguntó cómo había podido escaparse con tanta rapidez de la casa en llamas. Observó con mucha atención el desnudo filo del sable que el hombre asía con fuerza.

—El barón Aro ha puesto precio a tu cabeza. No dijo nada sobre el resto del cuerpo.

Le lanzó un sablazo rápido, aunque no lo suficientemente preciso como para que Emmett no lo pudiera esquivar. Tenía sólo una oportunidad, puesto que el resto de los rufianes irían saliendo en seguida de la casucha en llamas y sabía que no eran gente compasiva. Emmett cogió un puñado de paja ardiente y lo lanzó contra él. El hombre vestido de marrón dio un paso atrás, y se echó a reír, complacido: —Más luz para vernos las caras, bastardo.

La paja prendió sobre el heno, provocando una pequeña fogata, y Emmett, sin pensárselo dos veces, utilizó aquel repentino y cegador resplandor de luz para correr en dirección a la protectora oscuridad.

Tardó casi media noche en perderlos de vista. Tenía arañazos y raspaduras por todo el cuerpo, y se había quedado falto de aliento cuando decidió detenerse por un momento y beber de un pequeño arroyo. Se dio cuenta de que se había perdido puesto que detrás del arroyo se alzaban unas rocas gigantescas, convirtiendo aquel riachuelo en una cascada de agua que caía hacia el valle, al pie de la montaña.

Se lavó las manos. En los primeros momentos de su huida, uno de los perseguidores había logrado atraparlo y, en la escaramuza que siguió, Emmett recibió un profundo corte en la mano izquierda.

Una vez que hubo saciado la sed, y con el cuerpo algo más descansado, el samurái se cubrió la cara con las manos. Se hallaba en una situación desesperada y el estómago le rugía de hambre, un hambre a la que no estaba acostumbrado bajo el techo y la protección de sus padres.

El canto de los grillos le hizo detenerse por un momento y, entonces, una tranquila y amenazadora voz que provenía de la oscuridad le dijo: —Por fin ha llegado tu hora.

Sin dar tiempo a sus enemigos, Emmett se deslizó por la pendiente, al mismo tiempo que tres sables surgían de la oscuridad y sus filos segaban de cortes los lugares que Emmett iba dejando atrás. Sacó su espada desesperadamente, al tiempo que el hombre vestido de marrón le asestaba un sablazo, produciéndole un corte en la cabeza.

El sonido de los sables al chocar entre sí chirriaba en la oscuridad. Emmett, con un golpe certero de su espada, intentó cortarle la cabeza a su enemigo, pero su wakazaki se estrelló contra el aire. Aterrado, dio un salto a un lado e intentó volverle a propinar un sablazo. Pudo oír unas risas que venían de un lugar no lejano de donde él estaba.

Cayó al suelo y rodó por la pendiente sin dejar de oír el ruido de las espadas que lo acechaban. Se preguntó cuántos sables tendría a su disposición el hombre vestido de marrón.

Fue a caer sobre la rama de un gran árbol. Se agarró y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Oyó el crujido de la rama y los reniegos de aquellos rufianes. Cayó al suelo y oyó el filo del sable que pasaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. Asestó otro golpe y falló de nuevo. La punta de una espada le produjo un corte en las costillas y otro en el estómago, y Emmett percibió un dolor agudo.

El hombre vestido de marrón sonrió triunfante, apoyado sobre su espada. Emmett intentó retroceder, pero le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo. La última imagen que retuvo antes de caer fue la del hombre vestido de marrón, iluminado por el amanecer del nuevo día, con el sable alzado en el aire.

Despertó sintiendo frío y dolor y vio un rostro barbudo que lo con templaba. Emmett apenas pudo abrir los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, y los párpados, caídos, le pesaban como una losa. Comprobó que el viejo que lo miraba iba desnudo, salvo por unos calzones, y estaba empapado de agua.

—Has estado luchando, ¿verdad? —Oyó la pregunta como si se la hicieran desde una gran distancia—. Por lo visto, eres un samurái terrible…

Confuso, no entendió el resto de lo que le decía el hombre y perdió el conocimiento.

—Nunca lo encontraremos —sollozó Bella, mientras ascendían por una pendiente.

—Oh, claro que sí. Lo encontraremos —la intentó animar Rosalie, volviéndose hacia la falda de la colina y fijando la mirada en la sudorosa rubia—. Éste es mi hogar, yo nací y crecí aquí y nunca hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto lo he echado de menos.

Con la mano indicaba las montañas cubiertas de bosques que se extendían ante ellas, las rojas hojas de los arces, salpicadas por algún que otro bosquecillo de bambú silvestre.

—Este es mi hogar, y si él está por aquí, yo lo encontraré. Dame tiempo. Pero antes he de pedir ayuda, y sé el lugar preciso donde debo hacerlo.

Durante los días siguientes ascendieron y bajaron continuamente por numerosas montañas, o al menos eso le pareció a Bella, que se había criado en una región de colinas mucho más suaves. Finalmente, se abrieron paso por una escarpada y profunda garganta.

—¡Aquí!

Rosalie apartó a un lado las ramas de un grueso arbusto y descubrió un pequeño caminillo. Caminaron por él durante varias horas. Et suelo de aquel collado estaba cubierto de pequeñas parcelas en las que se cultivaban verduras, que daban su cosecha en el invierno.

Escondida al otro lado de un bosque había una pequeña granja con techo de paja. Su color se mezclaba con el de la montaña, junto a la que se alzaba la casa. Allí pudieron percibir el débil sonido de un hacha cortando madera.

Rosalie respiró profundamente y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Bella la miró, preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba. Apenas habían hablado durante los últimos días. La japonesa continuó la marcha, un tanto aturdida, conmovida ante el recuerdo de sus amigos.

Una vez hubieron pasado junto a lo que parecían los restos de una casa quemada, Rosalie desapareció durante unas horas, perdiéndose en el bosque, después de haber rogado a Bella que la esperara en aquel mismo lugar. Volvió con la cara descompuesta, marcada por las lágrimas, pero no dijo ni una palabra a Bella.

Al cabo de un rato, se decidió a hablar.

—Ésta era la casa de mi tío. Él me enseñó…, me enseñó…, mi oficio. — Bella pudo percibir su voz titubeante—. Había sido el ninja más poderoso del mundo, más grande que Carlisle Cullen. —Ni el término que dijo ni el nombre que pronunció le dijeron nada a Bella—. Ahora es un yamahushi, es decir, un sacerdote que vive en las montañas. Pronto alcanzará un conocimiento tan elevado que se convertirá en un buda en vida, y nos abandonará para siempre. Pero para llegar a eso, ha de vivir primero con una gran austeridad y yo estoy contenta de que aún no lo haya conseguido. Él sabe todo lo que ocurre en estas montañas.

Un viejecito estaba sentado sobre la barandilla que rodeaba la parte frontal y ambos lados de la casa que las dos jóvenes contemplaban ahora con atención. El viejo se hallaba enfrascado en su tarea, dedicado a entretejer una cesta con movimientos rápidos de sus manos. Pudieron oír como el hacha seguía talando árboles por detrás de la casa. El anciano les dirigió una amable sonrisa por entre la espesa barba blanca. Unas anchas cejas arrojaban sus sombras sobre las órbitas de los ojos, que tenía hundidos.

—¡Oh, bienvenida seas! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Que tu amiga extranjera sea también bienvenida.

A Bella le extrañó que aquel hombre, con una simple mirada, hubiera descubierto inmediatamente que ella iba disfrazada. Él vestía unos holgados pantalones blancos, teñidos a la cintura, y una túnica también blanca. Alrededor del cuello llevaba colgado un collar, adornado con bolas ensortijadas del tamaño de un puño, que le caían por el pecho. Llevaba puesto un curioso y pequeño sombrero, con numerosas dobleces, que te cubría la frente. Tenía una correa alrededor de lo que parecía una especie de birrete. El pelo, blanco y muy largo, le caía sobre los hombros, Rosalie le hizo una reverencia.

—¡Tío, estoy tan contenta de verte! Me siento embargada por la emoción. El viejo asintió.

—Has fallado en la misión que tú misma te has impuesto. Royce King II aún vive. Rosalie le hizo una nueva reverencia, aunque esta vez se inclinó aún más.

—Sí, tío. La pena que siento me traiciona.

El anciano volvió a asentir con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Royce King II ha estado rondando por estas montañas. Me han llegado noticias sobre él.

Rosalie lo contempló, sorprendida. Aquel odioso nombre de alguien a quien tanto había amado la hizo temblar ahora, sólo al oírlo pronunciar.

—Podías haber hablado con él, intentar demorarlo. Tú sabías que yo estaba en camino. Tú lo sabes todo.

El viejo movió la cabeza con un gesto de pesar, sin dejar de tela el cesto.

—No, sabes muy bien que yo no puedo actuar contra él. Ya estoy casi dispuesto para iniciar mi camino. —Tras un momento de silencio y meditación, prosiguió—: Pero tengo un arma que será la causa de su destrucción. Sólo falta afilarla un poco y, ahora que tú estás aquí, podrás ayudarme.

Rosalie se inclinó, ansiosa.

—Deseo matarlo con mis propias manos —le dijo—. Por dos veces he fracasado en el intento, pero estoy segura de que esta vez lo conseguiré.

—Hay defectos e imperfecciones en tu naturaleza. Para un ninja, resultas demasiado ansiosa, buscas el placer de una forma desproporcionada. Mi arma será más eficaz.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó con ansiedad, olfateando ya la muerte.

—No se trata de qué, sino más bien de quién —dijo el viejo, ladeando la cabeza ante el sonido cortante del hacha—. Esa es un arma muy ruda. El arma a la que yo me refiero es mucho más sutil. Yo, por mi parte, he intentado ser sutil durante toda mi vida y una rudeza sería lo último que Royce King II esperaría de mí. Él matará esa arma, pero el arma lo matará a él.

En su apacible rostro apareció una desagradable sonrisa y Bella pudo percibir la sombra de un asesinato.

—Entrad dentro a descansar un poco. Tengo algo de té que ofreceros.

—No, primero hay un asunto sobre el que quiero hablar contigo. Se trata de alguien a quien debo encontrar, a quien debemos encontrar —dijo, indicando con un gesto a Bella, que permanecía silenciosa—. Pero antes quisiera echar un vistazo a esa arma de la que me hablas.

Se alejó a grandes zancadas, rodeando la casa. El viejo la miró.

—Hay imperfecciones en su naturaleza. Nunca llegará a ser una gran ninja. — Después, volvió su atención hacia Bella y le dijo—: Muchacha extranjera, disculpa nuestros malos modos. Somos gente tosca, de montaña. Por favor, toma el asiento que desees. Yo me llamo Demetri.

Con gran sentido de la hospitalidad, colocó un almohadón sobre la baranda, para que ella se sentara.

Bella hizo una inclinación y en cuanto se hubo sentado le habló en voz baja.

—Soy Bella.

—Bien, bien. —dijo el anciano. Luego, en un tono más prosaico añadió—. Prepararé un poco de té. Desde detrás de la granja llegó hasta ellos el grito agudo de una voz femenina, el sonido de un hacha que alguien dejaba caer precipitadamente y el rugido de un hombre.

Bella dio un salto de terror e Demetri frunció el entrecejo. Se oyeron unas pisadas fuera de la granja, acompañadas por extraños gorgoteos y gemidos. Demetri deslizó los dedos por un largo y torcido bastón. Si Bella no hubiera estado mirándole las manos en aquel momento, con toda seguridad no se hubiera percatado del movimiento del viejo, tal fue su sigilo y suavidad en hacerlo.

La misma Bella lanzó un grito, completamente asustada, cuando vio a Emmett que entraba por la puerta, portando a sus espaldas a Rosalie. Emmett rugía de alegría y no dejaba de agitar a Rosalie, que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas en la espalda de Emmett. Pronunciaba su nombre sin cesar y las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

Sin soltar a Rosalie, Emmett agarró a Bella y la levantó. Abrazaba a las dos muchachas con una fuerza descomunal.

La noche estaba a punto de caer cuando acabaron de contarse sus respectivas historias.

Demetri casi nunca dormía en aquella granja. Se dedicaba a deambular por el bosque, entregado a sus meditaciones y preparando su espíritu para el largo viaje. Ya había amanecido cuando el anciano regresó a la casucha. Contempló con serenidad aquellos tres cuerpos entrelazados y detuvo la mirada en la piel blanca de Bella y en sus turgentes pechos.

Bella sintió de algún modo su presencia y se despertó. Hizo un simulacro de quererse cubrir el cuerpo, pero algo en los ojos del hombre la detuvo. Su mirada era ambigua, más contemplativa que lujuriosa. La siguió observando, sin parpadear una sola vez, durante un minuto. Ella no sabía si deleitarse complacida ante aquella contemplación a que la sometían o, por el contrario, avergonzarse y violentarse por la naturaleza impersonal de la mirada.

—Muy interesante —dijo finalmente el anciano, en voz baja—. Tú eres capaz de dominar la lujuria. En cambio, oirás, como Rosalie, se dejan dominar por ella. Tú, sin embargo, eres mucho más fuerte.

—Oh, no —dijo ella en un murmullo—. Rosalie es fuerte. Ella me ha salvado.

—Debieras haberte salvado tú misma. El viejo se desató los pantalones.

—Observa —le ordenó—. Yo soy mi cuerpo. No es algo separado. No es algo que le domine o que sea dominado por ti.

Su corta y gruesa verga saltó de entre una pelambrera blanca por debajo de la que colgaba un gran saco. Se puso tiesa, endureciéndose como si fuera un pilar y luego, sin perder la dureza, se dobló por la raíz como si fuera un junco roto. La balanceó durante unos instantes de un lado para otro y a continuación la volvió a poner recta.

Bella lo contemplaba, despavorida. Por lo visto, aquel viejo era capaz de realizar con su verga cualquier movimiento, a voluntad.

El anciano, sin perder la calma, se sentó sobre la alfombra, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras ella se separaba de los cuerpos entrelazados de sus compañeros y se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, rodeándole la espalda con sus generosos muslos.

Era como abrazar un cálido roble lleno de vida. Los músculos, la verga y los huesos del anciano eran tan duros y eternos como las rocas de una montaña. Se movió arriba y abajo sobre el viejo, que contemplaba el infinito. Se agitó en lo que le pareció que era una eternidad, sin que él moviera el cuerpo en ningún momento.

Sintiéndose frustrada por su actitud imperturbable, le clavo las uñas en la espalda y en el costado, y al ver que eso tampoco provocaba ninguna respuesta en el hombre, le clavó los dientes en el pecho. Ninguna de sus armas dejó huella alguna en la curtida piel del anciano.

Enfurecida, le aporreó el pecho y ante su pasividad Bella, exhausta, se sentó sobre él, quieta y blanda, con la gruta completamente llena por aquel pene inmóvil. Era el polvo que le había dejado más desilusionada en toda su vida. Pero, de repente, el viejo se tensó. Contrajo los músculos del vientre y de su gruesa verga, como si fuera el brazo de un luchador, y la empujó hacia atrás.

Bella, sorprendida, fue a dar con los huesos en el suelo. Sintió un dolor en la espalda. Luego, pareciendo como si no se moviera, el anciano se puso de pie sobre ella. Le puso los talones por encima de los hombros, a ambos lados de la cabeza, y Bella quedó con la espalda arqueada. Su magnífica y dorada pelambrera estaba totalmente expuesta y las nalgas, rosadas y brillantes, daban forma a la alargada raja. Los gruesos labios se comprimieron, estrechándose y alargándose.

La sostuvo de este modo y, con un rápido movimiento, le dio un palmetazo, con la mano plana, en el monte de Venus. Bella emitió un grito de dolor y éxtasis. Tenía los centros nerviosos colapsados ante las distintas y abrumadoras emociones que experimentaba, y su cuerpo le pedía más.

Antes de que pudiera moverse o indicarle lo que deseaba, él le introdujo toda la verga en aquella deseosa y anhelante cueva del amor. El grueso tallo separó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los mojados labios de su gruta. El viejo le buscó los puntos que más pudieran llenarla de pasión y apretó el prepucio contra las suaves paredes de su sexo. El duro hueso púbico, recubierto de curtida piel, se encontró con un suave y almohadillado pubis. De una única y demoledora embestida le machacó el erecto clítoris.

El viejo hizo un movimiento suave con el cuerpo y le produjo a Bella una insoportable mezcla de dolor y placer, y el volcán de su pasión entró de pronto en erupción. Antes de que las oleadas del orgasmo la sacudieran, Bella concentró la mirada en aquel semblante de pelo blanco que tenía sobre ella. Aquellos oscuros ojos y pupilas apenas visibles la tenían completamente esclavizada.

Intentó liberarse del anciano y luchar contra él. Constriñó con fuerza el sexo para exprimir el licor de aquella dura verga. El viejo se mantuvo imperturbable y ella fue la primera en desmoronarse, sumergiéndose en una marea de placer, sin dejar de observar la expresión de serenidad y respeto que mostraba el anciano.

Se incorporó antes de que Bella acabara de correrse. Luego, ella emitió un gemido de satisfacción y, apoyándose en uno de los codos, se levantó. Rosalie y Emmett, que ya se habían despertado, los contemplaban, complacidos y divertidos ante lo que veían.

—Observad —dijo imperativa la voz de Demetri—, Los tres sois débiles. Ella… — dijo señalando a Bella—. Ella es la única que quizás pueda seguirme en el camino. Observadme y aprended de mí.

La erecta verga, que ahora aparecía reluciente por efecto de los jugos con los que Bella la había impregnado, se balanceó de un lado a otro. Luego se tornó fláccida hasta que se le quedó encogida sobre el muslo. Emmett, a quien no le interesaba mucho la anatomía masculina, contemplaba el redondeado trasero de Bella.

—Samurái —le dijo de pronto la voz del anciano, que parecía proceder del reino de ultratumba, interrumpiendo sus lánguidas meditaciones—. Tú mismo me has dicho que deseas tomar venganza de ese hombre vestido de marrón. Debes saber que su nombre es Royce King II y, si deseas salir con vida la próxima vez que se cruce en tu camino, habrás de aprender lo que tengo que enseñarte.

Aquella pausada voz resultó tan imperativa a los oídos de Emmett que Rosalie pronunció su nombre en un gemido, a pesar de que Demetri le dirigió a su sobrina una mirada reprobadora.

Por segunda vez, el anciano repitió: —Observad.

La fláccida verga se puso dura de nuevo y a Rosalie le pareció como si no hubiera una progresión perceptible entre la flaccidez y la erección, como si no hubiera un punto intermedio. Ahí estaba, recta como una espada. Demetri mostraba un semblante sereno y distante. El pene comenzó a agitarse, con movimientos espasmódicos, y descargó una espesa crema de color blanco, rociando los pechos de Bella. Se volvió a sacudir y vertió otro churro de líquido, que se vio interrumpido de pronto por una contracción de su vientre, arrugándosele de nuevo el miembro, Emmett apartó la mirada, pero el dedo alzado de Demetri atrajo de nuevo su atención.

Una vez más le creció el mástil de repente, para volver a emitir su leche. Inmediatamente después, redujo su tamaño en mitad de un espasmo. Demetri los contempló en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Un espadachín —dijo el anciano en un tono aleccionador—, Siempre lleva consigo la espada y no le afectan las acciones de su contrincante. Una espada puede estar hecha de acero o de carne o, aún mejor, de nada. La rosa lo sabe muy bien. Ella siempre lleva a cabo sus intenciones, aunque de manera no exitosa, incluso en el momento de su propio triunfo. Debéis aprender de ella…


	14. Chapter 13

13

UNAS fornidas manos lo sacaron del agua, que parecía tener un sabor salado y amargo. No paraba de vomitar y sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Los estremecimientos le hubieran hecho caer de nuevo al agua si no hubiera sido por unas manos fuertes que le sostuvieron. Una pausada voz le ordenó que se tumbara, y él intentó decirles que era doctor y que necesitaba…, que necesitaba…

Aquel pensamiento le recorrió la mente, y se mezcló con la visualización de una enorme muralla de granito y con la imagen de una gran pérdida. Luego, todo se apagó en su mente, y quedó allí postrado, sumido en la más profunda oscuridad.

Edward sabía, a juzgar por el balanceo de la cama, que se hallaba en un barco. Volvió la cabeza débilmente. A su lado había una valiosa arca de mar, hecha de madera de paulonia que, con toda seguridad, flotaría si el barco se hundiera.

Sintió que más allá de la cama se producía un cierto revuelo. Se volvió, y vio a un hombre sentado que sostenía en las manos una tetera, de la que inmediatamente le ofreció un poco de su contenido.

—Descansa —le dijo con una sonrisa amable—. Lo peor ya ha pasado.

Edward se recostó sobre el suave almohadón y cerró los ojos. El té, algo amargo, lo reanimó y el vaivén y la oscilación del barco lo sumieron en un sueño apacible y reconfortante.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, ya estaba de pie. Las heridas y contusiones que le había causado la enorme ola del río aún le dolían, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a soportar el dolor. Todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido.

Dio las gracias a su salvador. Eric era comerciante de té y volvía a Osaka, a su hogar, de un viaje de negocios que había realizado a Edo. Había puesto allí a un gestor de su confianza para que representara su empresa en aquel lugar.

Con el tiempo, a aquel administrador podrían irle bien las cosas e independizarse de él, aunque siempre mantendría la lealtad a su patrón.

Por alguna razón que Edward no acababa de comprender, Eric le había tomado cariño, después de rescatarlo de entre las aguas. Edward era una persona con una amplia cultura, como ha de tener todo médico, pero, además, era poseedor del contenido de otras ramas del conocimiento. Tenía, por otra parte, los músculos propios de un guerrero, y albergaba en él, escondido bajo su rostro, una ira y una desesperación que Eric no se podía ni imaginar, Edward deseaba comunicarle a Eric todos sus anhelos, pero lo quería hacer de una manera gradual, poco a poco. Dándose cuenta de ello, Eric evitó hacerle todo tipo de preguntas que resultaran demasiado incisivas. Tras la guerra de Osaka, eran muchos los hombres que deseaban ocultar su pasado. Incluso Eric, En especial Eric.

Entraron navegando por el puerto del río Yodo, cerca ya de Osaka, tres días después de que Edward hubiera sido rescatado del agua. Algo alejadas del río, hacia la derecha, se alzaban las ruinas del castillo de Osaka, una sombra de lo que antaño fuera un castillo de gran magnificencia y esplendor.

Edward y Eric estaban apoyados en la barandilla del barco. El doctor llevaba puesta una sencilla ropa de algodón, que Eric había extraído del baúl. Sin embargo, echaba a faltar sus pertenencias y, en especial, el sable.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —le preguntó Eric, que era un hombre de edad más avanzada que Edward.

—Volveré a ejercer de doctor y, en todo caso, no dejaré de buscar a mis amigos. Eric sonrió.

—Yo retomaré las riendas de mi negocio, como comerciante de té. Es un oficio interesante. Paso más tiempo al aire libre, degustando té, que en mi casa. Pero incluso el aroma del té me hace recordar la planta. ¿Eres devoto del culto al té?

—Solía preparar té…, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. No me puedo considerar un devoto.

—Quisiera dedicarme más a fondo a ello —dijo el más viejo, emitiendo un suspiro nostálgico—. Pero el exceso de trabajo me lo impide.

—Tu empresa debe de ser muy importante —comentó Edward volviéndose a mirarlo.

Eric se echó a reír ante aquella observación.

—No, no es tan grande. Empecé hace sólo unos años. Antes de eso tenía otro negocio relacionado con el metal, Pero procedo de una familia que siente verdadera veneración por el té ya que es oriunda de Uji, y yo mismo conozco muy bien todo lo relacionado con esta planta. Mis dos hijos trabajan bien pero son demasiado jóvenes para conocer a fondo el negocio. En cualquier caso, son gente de ciudad y carecen del buen gusto y el discernimiento que tiene la gente del campo, como tú.

Edward comprendió en seguida lo que Eric le estaba proponiendo veladamente, mientras él se dedicaba a contemplar la bulliciosa ciudad de Osaka, Debía dirigirse hacia su casa, pero las dudas que abrigaba aún no habían encontrado respuesta adecuada. Y, aparte de eso, estaba el asunto de sus amigos. Había intentado no pensar en la suerte que habrían podido correr pero, quizás aquí, en Osaka, adonde ahora se dirigían, podría saber algo de ellos.

Hizo una reverencia a Eric.

—Me sentiría muy agradecido si me llevaras contigo, aunque sólo fuera un poco más, para poder ayudarte. Sin embargo, debo buscar a mis amigos. Supongo que lo comprendes —le dijo, con muy buenas maneras.

Eric inclinó la cabeza con una expresión comprensiva y le sonrió.

—Tengo algunos contactos por todo Tokaido y quizás podamos encontrar allí alguna pista.

Edward trabajó para Eric durante todo un mes, cuando recibió por fin noticias de sus amigos. Un día, Eric lo interrumpió mientras se dedicaba a examinar una serie de cajas de madera que estaban alineadas, una junto a otra, y que se utilizaban para transportar té a granel.

—Ha llegado a mis oídos alguna información que me han transmitido unos comerciantes que conozco, de Yoshida. Vieron por allí a dos mujeres, una iba vestida de monja y la otra era una peregrina, cuyas descripciones coinciden con las que me diste. No me dijeron más, pero imagino que tus amigos están bien.

Edward le mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se levantó para estirar los brazos. Bajo la piel oscura resaltaban unos fornidos músculos. Era un hombre acostumbrado a llevar los hombros muy erguidos, no a inclinarlos ante los demás.

La relación que se había entablado entre aquellos dos hombres resultaba muy peculiar. Edward era mucho más que un simple doctor, podía leer y escribir chino clásico, algo de lo que Eric no era capaz y, por ello, Edward le ayudaba en la correspondencia con los mercaderes chinos de la ciudad. Sin embargo, no era precisamente un confidente del comerciante.

—Me gustaría que esta noche me acompañaras a una fiesta, —le dijo el mercader—. Tengo un asunto que tratar con unos comerciantes de té de origen chino y deseo comprarles para la próxima primavera una gran cantidad de té de hoja de dragón, de Chekiang. Precisamente esta noche nos disponemos a ultimar los detalles de la operación.

Edward se inclinó, mostrando asentimiento y se enfrascó de nuevo a su tarea. Se rio con ironía para sus adentros, puesto que la formación clásica que había recibido, y contra la que él tanto se había revelado, te resultaba por fin de alguna utilidad.

Aquella misma noche viajaron en unos palanquines hacia el barrio chino. La comida resultó exótica, los comerciantes chinos educados, remotos y vestidos de extraña manera. También había algunas mujeres.

Edward creía que todos los extranjeros eran similares y esperaba encontrar en ellos algo de Bella; aunque le había costado admitirlo, sabía que el color de la piel de la muchacha era realmente inusual.

Aquellos hombres vestían unos extraños atuendos y zapatillas de fieltro. Llevaban unos suaves gorros, lisos por dentro, de una moda —recordó Edward —que había sido muy común hacía un siglo. Las mujeres eran gráciles y delicadas, con el pelo recogido en unos bucles junto a las orejas. Tenían unos pies diminutos, los más pequeños que Edward hubiera visto en su vida. Les asomaban por debajo de los dobladillos con los que acababan sus largos vestidos.

Edward se esforzó por comprobar si la imagen de aquellos pies tan pequeños no sería más que una ilusión. Eric observó su mirada y le susurró en voz baja: —A nosotros nos llaman bárbaros pero, al menos, no mutilamos a nuestras mujeres por puro placer. Estas mujeres tienen así los pies desde que nacieron.

Edward se extrañó ante las peculiares costumbres de aquellos extranjeros. Por extraño que pareciera, aquellos pies minúsculos provocaban en las mujeres un balanceo delicado que resultaba enormemente atractivo.

La fiesta era cada vez más alegre y ruidosa, se explicaban anécdotas y sucesos divertidos, sobre todo en chino, por lo que Edward y Eric se quedaban sin entender muchas cosas.

Había unas muchachas que danzaban como los ángeles y dos de ellas fijaron su mirada en Edward. Una era una criatura alta, esbelta, con una piel delicada y unos ojos grandes. La otra era músico, y tocaba un laúd biva, al tiempo que cantaba con una voz melodiosa. Tenía una mueca en los labios, como si ella misma desaprobara lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué traerán consigo a sus propias mujeres? En Japón hay mujeres de sobra—le susurró a Eric.

Su amigo movió la cabeza.

—Ellos prefieren a sus mujeres. Después de todo, el físico de los cuerpos es similar en todas ellas. Pero son las diferencias culturales las que cuentan.

Edward, cuyo pulso se había acelerado ante los movimientos acompasados de aquella esbelta bailarina, recordó a Bella y no tuvo más remedio que admitir que su amigo tenía razón. También recordó que hacía ya más de un mes que no había disfrutado de ninguna mujer.

Uno de los comerciantes chinos captó su mirada. Era una nulidad de hombre, aunque había desempeñado la parte más activa en las negociaciones previas.

—Veo que te sientes atraído por nuestras florecitas. Están fuera de su hogar, con el ánimo un poco alicaído pero, aun así, conservan todo su encanto. Siento no tener nada mejor que ofrecerte. He observado que ponías tu mirada en la bailarina y en la mujer músico que la acompaña, más bajita y rellenita —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me preguntaba sobre el tamaño de sus pies —respondió Edward, haciendo un acopio de sinceridad.

—Ah —respondió el otro en un japonés con fuerte acento—. Debo decir que los pies de tus compatriotas me parecen muy poco atractivos. Bueno, por fin podrás comparar ambos tipos de pie y luego, si quieres, ya discutiremos sobre sus diferencias y virtudes.

Ordenó a la bailarina que se acercara a él y, tras intercambiar unos breves susurros, la muchacha se inclinó ante Edward y se lo llevó de la habitación. Otros hombres también fueron desfilando por la puerta.

Lo dirigió hacia una pequeña estancia donde había una plataforma que les llegaba a la altura de la cintura y que daba a un pequeño jardín. Sobre aquella tarima había un único y ancho jergón, con el servicio de té al alcance de la mano.

La muchacha se volvió a inclinar ame él, que ya le metía la mano por dentro del vestido. Encontró una barrera que separaba su mano de aquellos pechos turgentes e, impaciente, le abrió el vestido. Un corsé bordado de color rojo le cubría desde los pechos hasta los muslos. Le sacó el vestido por los hombros y lo dejó caer al suelo. Luego dio un paso atrás mientras ella, con una actitud calmosa, contemplaba divertida su impetuosidad.

Tenía unas piernas blancas, de un color marfileño, y en los pies llevaba puestos unos calcetines también blancos y unas pequeñitas zapatillas de color rojo. Aquel morado corsé cubría el cuerpo y los pechos de la muchacha ante la vista de Edward. Tenía un cuello largo, pálido y blanquecino.

La joven se inclinó hacia adelante y le lamió amorosamente los sensuales labios, hundió ligeramente la punta de la lengua por entre ellos y la volvió a sacar.

Edward, impaciente, le palpó los lazos del corsé y le sacó las tetas de él. La muchacha opuso una momentánea resistencia, pero no pudo evitar que sus sabrosos y grandes pechos quedaran libres de su prisión.

Edward gemía, hambriento, mientras exprimía con los dedos aquella carne fresca y le acariciaba los pezones. Elia lo apartó con suavidad y se levantó el corsé para mostrarle su espléndida gruta, se lo sacó y lo dejó sobre una silla.

Edward se sentó, sin dejar de relamerse los labios, y de un salto se subió sobre los diminutos pies de la mujer, que movió las nalgas, grandes y exquisitas, con un movimiento ondulatorio digno de contemplar y apreciar.

Luego se inclinó para coger un pequeño taburete y Edward le pudo ver las alargadas piernas en toda su longitud, así como la prolongada raja de gruesos labios, y los apretados músculos que escondían el pequeño orificio de su culo. Ahora no tenía tanta prisa, se complacía en demorar su deseo y sabía que todo lo que veían sus ojos era sólo para él.

Ella levantó el taburete y lo llevó al otro extremo de la habitación. Los pechos, llenos y ampulosos, se balanceaban por el meneo de las caderas. Colocó el taburete delante de la silla de Edward y situó la pierna izquierda sobre él. Tenía un coño alargado y estrecho. Los labios internos sobresalían un poco de los externos y su pelambrera era muy fina, de vello negro.

Durante unos instantes le permitió que se recreara con la vista. Luego deslizó la mano y comenzó a acariciarse el bajo vientre. Parecía un ofidio serpenteando sobre la rama de un árbol, y sus movimientos sinuosos dejaron fascinado al médico. La yema del dedo corazón alcanzó la parte superior de la raja y se detuvo allí por un instante.

Edward respiró hondo, en espera del siguiente acto de aquel espectáculo. La mujer china deslizó el dedo a lo largo de la hendidura y lo dejó descansar sobre un muslo. El dedo brillaba a causa de la humedad que había encontrado en la cavidad del amor. Los labios se habían separado un poco para dejarlo entrar pero escondían tras ellos los rosados interiores de su sexo. Volvió a subir la mano, siguiendo el mismo camino, pero a la inversa. Esta vez unió el dedo anular y la hendidura se abrió lo suficiente como para mostrar una brillante y rosácea carne fresca, humedecida por las lágrimas del amor.

Detuvo esta vez las yemas de los dedos sobre el pequeño, casi invisible botón del clítoris. Parpadeó lenta y lánguidamente y volvió a bajar los dedos, uniendo el dedo índice a los demás. Los posó juntos sobre el centro de la larga rajita y los detuvo allí. Las puntas de los dedos quedaron escondidas por entre las dobleces de un sexo con forma de flor.

Separó con delicadeza los dedos índice y anular y retiró el dedo corazón, mostrando la totalidad de aquella gruta ante la mirada de Edward: la blanca piel externa, la negra pelambrera, la cavidad interior de suave color rosáceo. Aquella visión extasió a Edward, que sentía, entre las piernas, la dureza de su miembro, ardiente como un volcán en erupción.

La mujer china lo miraba con los ojos entornados. Levantó el pie, pequeño y dorado, que mantenía aún sobre el taburete, apoyándose sólo con la pierna derecha, y lo colocó delicadamente sobre el bulto del médico, por encima de la ropa. Lo presionó con suavidad mientras Edward se frotaba contra él. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando el coño a sólo unos centímetros de los ojos del médico, que se abstuvo de tocarlo, al tiempo que alzaba la mirada y la posaba sobre el rostro de la joven, quien hizo un tiesto de aprobación ante el dominio que aquel hombre demostraba tener sobre sí mismo.

Jugueteaba ahora suavemente con el pie sobre el miembro de Edward. De su cara no se desprendía ningún signo de emoción y el doctor no se dio cuenta de que se sentía desilusionada porque no le acariciaba el pie, sino que se limitaba a oprimirlo contra sus partes.

En ese momento, él se hallaba en un estado tal de excitación que ya era irreversible. Con la mano que tenía libre, la mujer le acarició por encima de la ropa. Le quitó los pantalones y le aflojó los nudos de los calzones. De manera involuntaria Edward, al alzar las manos, le acarició suavemente la superficie interior de los pechos, que colgaban sobre la cara del médico como una tentadora fruta dotada de una punta rosada.

Su pene erecto saltó por encima de la ropa como una lanza, quedando al descubierto. Ella se dio la vuelta, todavía apoyada sobre un solo pie, y colocó el otro sobre el suelo, mostrándole el trasero. Tenía la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el taburete, mientras la derecha sostenía abierta su parte más íntima, mostrándole al médico un sabroso trasero, con un pequeño y prieto ojete del culo, escondido y atrayente.

Por debajo de éste se desplegaba la jugosa rajita, bañada en la dulce miel que Edward tanto deseaba degustar. Se impulsó hada atrás, hasta que los abiertos labios acariciaron la punta del glande.

Luego dijo algo en chino y la muchacha que tocaba el laúd, completamente desnuda, entró en la habitación. Sus labios eran más abultados y prominentes, y Edward observó que era una joven más baja y regordeta que contrastaba con la delicada bailarina. La chica del laúd se aproximó a la pareja y se apoyó en los hombros de la bailarina, que se estaba introduciendo el miembro de Edward en su interior.

El viaje interno por aquella gruta parecía no tener fin en el tiempo. Edward intentaba reprimir la violencia de las arremetidas. La punta de su verga erecta separaba los labios de aquel estrecho conducto y se deslizaba por el interior de la fogosa gruta. La superficie de su mástil parecía asida por una mano cálida, suave y acolchada.

Por fin se unieron ambas pelambreras. La bailarina apoyaba todo el peso del cuerpo sobre las rodillas y una de las manos. Con la otra acariciaba con suavidad el escroto de Edward y sus propios labios. Volvió la cabeza atrás y lo miró, le sonrió y alcanzó el clímax, relajando todos los músculos del cuerpo excepto los del sexo, que ceñía con fuerza. La otra muchacha contemplaba a Edward, llena de ansiedad.

De manera instintiva Edward tomó conciencia de lo que se esperaba de él y, levantándose del asiento, la embistió con una feroz arremetida. No necesitó muchos movimientos antes de correrse. En realidad, sólo tuvo que penetrarla tres veces, mientras la muchacha más bajita contenía la violencia de las arremetidas sosteniendo a la otra por los hombros.

Después de aquella explosión de furia, su esperma, contenido en los testículos, salió como un manantial por el pequeño orificio del glande. Los chorros de semen salían de manera intermitente, mientras sus temblorosas piernas apenas podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Le clavaba las uñas en los muslos y el trasero y finalmente dejó caer todo el peso del cuerpo sobre la espalda de la muchacha al tiempo que los últimos espasmos iban cesando.

Intentó levantarse pesadamente en el débil estado en que se encontraba, mientras las dos mujeres chinas, inmóviles, contemplaban su recuperación. Se tiró hacia atrás, con la verga todavía erecta y, con un movimiento de los hombros, dejó caer su atuendo y sus holgados calzones al suelo. Las muchachas lo miraban con aprobación. La que tocaba el laúd se arrodilló ante él y deslizó los labios alrededor de la punta goteante de la verga, adelantando la cabeza hasta que toda la longitud del tallo desapareció dentro de su boca y garganta. Con suavidad, para no herir aquel miembro tan sensible, le succionó el mástil y luego retiró la boca tragándose el licor que aún desprendía.

—Yo, Almendro en Flor —dijo en su rudimentario japonés—. Ella, Niña Sauce.

Tú ahora no tan lleno. Nosotras hacerlo bien.

Le quitó el rojo corsé a Sauce y se deshizo de sus propias ropas. Ahora las dos estaban desnudas de los tobillos hasta el cabello pero no se habían quitado las prendas que les recubrían los pies ni los ornamentos que llevaban en el pelo.

Mirándolas con indolencia. Edward se preguntó si aquellas peinetas tendrían afiladas puntas de acero, que las bailarinas locales llevaban como medida de protección.

Las dos muchachas permanecieron de pie la una junto a la otra durante unos momentos. Almendro en Flor, en contraste con Niña Sauce, era más baja y rellenita. Tenía unos pechos grandes y aplanados, con pezones más oscuros. Su pelambrera era más abundante y las caderas más ampulosas que las de la otra. Los abultados labios de su boca hacían juego con los de la vagina, eran carnosos y prominentes, y a Edward le recordaron los de Bella, a excepción de su clítoris, que era mucho más pequeño y estaba escondido por entre aquellos labios.

Sauce se tumbó sobre el jergón y separó las piernas, levantando después las rodillas hasta la altura de los pechos. Almendro se estiró sobre aquel atrayente cuerpo y frotó sus pechos primero suavemente y luego con más brío contra los de Sauce. Los pezones de ambas muchachas bailaban y se acariciaban entre sí. Sauce alzó un poco la cabeza y Almendro la besó con un profundo y apasionado beso. Luego, con suavidad, se dejó caer sobre su amiga, uniendo ambos labios vaginales. Las dos pelambreras se unieron en un beso acalorado mientras Edward se reclinaba sobre el taburete para poder disfrutar mejor con aquella escena.

Como dos peces dorados besándose en el agua, sus dos grutas se unieron en un abrazo simétrico. Los labios internos de Sauce, que eran más alargados, quedaron oprimidos por el peso de su amiga. Se revolcaron en un movimiento hábil y resbaladizo provocado por la agitación de sus caderas.

Edward estiró la mano hacia adelante y la introdujo por entre aquellos labios. Sus dedos quedaron rodeados por todos lados por la suave y resbaladiza carne de las mujeres. Sauce le sonrió aprobadoramente ante aquella aproximación sabia y delicada. Edward retiró los dedos y acercó la cara para oler aquel musgo. Los sexos de las muchachas tenían olores diferentes, lo sabía, pero la diferencia de aquellos perfumes era tan sutil que él no sabía cuál era la fragancia que correspondía a cada chochito.

Retiró la cabeza y contempló las contorsiones de las dos figuras de alabastro. Almendro se volvió y con la mano, que había tenido apoyada sobre un hombro de Sauce, asió su miembro erecto y lo atrajo dulcemente hacia ella. Colocó el grueso glande del mástil entre los cuatro labios de los coños unidos.

Él se preguntó cuál sería el siguiente movimiento y vio como aquellos cuerpos unidos seguían meneándose uno encima del otro. Los labios escurridizos transmitieron pequeños temblores a su endurecida verga.

—Ahora —dispuso Almendro en Flor.

El las embistió con fuerza y su verga se escurrió por entre los resbaladizos labios de las muchachas. Fue una sensación que no había experimentado nunca anteriormente. Los labios eran suaves, aunque no tanto como el orificio de un coño. La áspera pelambrera le arañaba toda la longitud de su palpitante miembro, frotándole la piel, restregándose con la espuma que surgía por entre los pliegues de las mujeres.

Sauce y Almendro en Flor siguieron presionándose sus partes, aprisionando entre ellas aquella ansiosa verga. Con las manos recorrió libremente los dos cuerpos, percibiendo la diferencia entre los musculosos músculos de Sauce y los más suaves y redondeados de Almendro en Flor.

Les arañó los costados, primero con dulzura, luego con frenesí, al tiempo que oía los suaves murmullos de las muchachas, aunque no sabía ni le preocupaba si eran palabras cariñosas que se decían entre ellas o si, por el contrario, se las dedicaban a él. Los tonos agudos y graves de la lengua en la que hablaban se acompasaron al ritmo de los tres cuerpos y alentaron el vigor de los movimientos.

Más pronto de lo que él esperaba, su mástil empezó a palpitar en lo que era un principio de orgasmo. Le pareció que se estaba hinchando, como si fuera a estallar. Almendro en Flor no dejaba de agarrarlo por la base de su miembro viril y sentía como seguía endureciéndosele el mástil, como se le tensaban los músculos del cuerpo, y con el dedo pulgar le presionó la raíz de la verga, produciéndole un exquisito dolor que le hizo gemir con intensidad. Cedió a la urgencia que sentía de descargar sus licores entre aquellos dos cuerpos y, enfadado, estuvo a punto de golpear el gran trasero que tenía delante. La china lo miró a la cara.

—Caballero, no acabar y gastar tan pronto. Ahora parar.

Edward retrocedió, expectante, y las dos mujeres se separaron. Entonces. Sauce se levantó y se abrazó a él, cogiéndole la mano y conduciéndola hacia su empapada raja; luego atrajo a Almendro en Flor hacia sí y repitió con ella el mismo movimiento. Se dio la vuelta e hizo sentar a Edward en el borde de la cama mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro para que pudiera vera Almendro.

La regordeta virtuosa del laúd se inclinó hacia adelante y cogió el pequeño taburete, que colocó ante sí. Se puso de espaldas a Edward, apoyó los brazos sobre el taburete, y condujo el miembro viril del médico hacia su hendidura, con un movimiento rápido.

Edward comprobó que el interior de aquella cavidad era más suave que el de Sauce. Sus ampulosas nalgas no se le clavaban en los muslos como lo habían hecho las de la muchacha más delgada. Sauce levantó la pierna y la puso sobre la espalda de su compañera como si estuviera montando a caballo, sin dejar de abrazar a Edward y arañarle suavemente la espalda y el cuello, mientras lo besaba con pasión.

Apoyada sobre el taburete, Almendro en Flor levantaba y bajaba su rollizo trasero, mientras Sauce le besaba el cuello y le mordisqueaba los hombros. Le metió la lengua en la boca y él respondió, chupándosela con los labios. Edward sentía en la verga el frenético masaje que le aplicaba Almendro en Flor, que se meneaba cada vez que sentía la áspera pelambrera que le cubría la raíz de su tallo, rozarle el delicado trasero.

Edward tema las manos libres. Los pechos de Sauce le cayeron tentadoramente sobre las manos y él los estrujó viciosamente, como solía hacer con los de Bella. La china se agitó a modo de protesta mientras los besos que le daba perdían la intensidad y delicadeza que le había prodigado previamente, Edward dejó de presionarlos y los acarició, para luego oprimirlos con suavidad y la muchacha volvió a aplicarse en sus besos y caricias.

El médico deslizó una mano por los finos músculos de la espalda de Sauce y recorrió con ella toda su columna vertebral, hasta su base. Le separó los globos del trasero y le acarició el apretado ojete del culo. Volvió su atención hacia Almendro en Flor, cuyo sexo cabalgaba sobre él, dándole tanto placer. Deseaba embestirla, pero el abrazo que le prodigaba Sauce no lo permitía.

Colocó la mano por la parte inferior de las nalgas de aquel abultado trasero.

Almendro en Flor se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—Arañar la estrella de mar —le dijo.

Agobiado por la presión de los labios de Sauce, le preguntó con un gemido: —¿Qué?

—¡Arañar la estrella de mar! —repitió Almendro, cogiéndole la mano y llevándose uno de sus dedos a los apretados músculos de su ano.

Edward lo entendió en seguida y le acercó el índice al acogedor ojete del culo, haciéndola suspirar de placer. El constreñido anillo se abrió reacio y Edward insertó el dedo hasta lo más hondo de aquel apretado orificio. Metió la otra mano por el trasero de Sauce y le toqueteó la entrada posterior.

Ella le mordía cariñosa y jugueteaba con su oreja. Edward embistió a Almendro en Flor, que gemía de placer. Introdujo y extrajo con fuerza los dedos en los agujeros de las dos mujeres, que no dejaban de suspirar y emitir gemidos de lujuria.

El ritmo de los movimientos se fue incrementando y Almendro se meneaba acompasadamente sobre él. De repente, se puso tensa y sintió un estremecimiento en el trasero que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No paraba de gemir de manera incoherente y su gruta inundó la verga de Edward al alcanzar el clímax.

Sauce, al sentir el orgasmo de su amiga, se desplazó hacia atrás buscando un mayor contacto con el dedo. Edward desplegó la mano y con los demás dedos jugueteó por toda la raja del jugoso sexo, haciendo que se solazara y tensara los músculos del cuerpo.

Ella le metía la lengua en la oreja como si fuera una perforadora y, cuando alcanzó el clímax, le mordió, provocándole una sensación dolorosa.

Edward creyó que iba a explotar y siguió arremetiéndola con todas sus fuerzas mientras la mano de Sauce serpenteaba por la raíz de su lujurioso pene y lo exprimía con fuerza. El médico sintió un zumbido en los oídos y convulsiones por el cuerpo debidas al repentino esfuerzo. Creía que aún podía aguantar más y se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo.

Las mujeres no dudaban de su habilidad y acabaron por separarse. Edward tomó asiento y Sauce se acurrucó ante él, con la pierna izquierda entre sus muslos, separándolos. En un prodigio de flexibilidad presionó el vientre y los pechos contra su costado. Colocó las mejillas sobre su muslo derecho y comenzó a lamerle toda la longitud del sedoso tallo, con movimientos delicados que devolvieron la vida a su verga.

Edward le miraba su negro cabello, al tiempo que a Sauce se le movían los bucles del pelo que le caía sobre las orejas, debido a los movimientos de la cabeza.

Luego, Almendro en Flor cruzó en silencio la habitación y desapareció por detrás de un biombo. Edward contempló absorto la delicadeza con que se desplazaba, mientras Sauce ponía toda su atención en la pelambrera de su saco y temblaba ante las sensaciones que experimentaba. Era como comerse un pez martillo venenoso, un placer exquisito aunque no exento de cierto peligro.

Almendro reapareció con una bandeja sobre la que había una flauta y le dio a probar a Edward frutas dulces y nueces de un sabor extraño, jengibre, dátiles, manzanas y un vino muy fuerte de color amarillo. El médico le llenó una copa y ella lo bebió con gusto. Luego le ofreció una copa a Sauce, que cesó en las atenciones que le prodigaba a la verga y se dedicó a beber a sorbitos el vino, mientras Almendro se tragaba en su delicada boca el glande de su miembro. Aún tenía en la boca algo de aquel licor, lo que provocó en Edward una ardiente sensación mientras le chupaba el miembro.

Sauce se apartó un poco del médico, que se tumbó en el suelo. Las mujeres chinas colocaron unos cojines sobre el lecho y una de ellas se sentó, de cara a Edward, apoyando la espalda, erguida, contra el almohadón. Alzó a un tiempo y sin esfuerzo alguno ambas piernas, terminadas en unos pequeños piececitos cubiertos por unos calcetines de color rojo, mostrando una vista encantadora.

Por entre las extendidas piernas asomaba una rajita alargada y estrecha, un conducto largo y carnoso apenas recubierto por los negros pelillos de la pelambrera.

Almendro le tiró de su erguido miembro viril, guiándolo hacia la ansiosa gruta de Sauce, que estaba tan apretada como la de una virgen. Su glande apenas podía abrirse paso por entre las piernas de la bailarina, que ella mantenía alzadas sin esfuerzo aparente, al tiempo que le sonreía.

Edward la cogió por las caderas y, con una embestida feroz, le insertó el miembro hasta lo más hondo que pudo, aunque la penetración no fue completa puesto que Almendro en Flor te agarró el miembro con la mano, que apretó a su alrededor.

La rellenita muchacha lo sacó lentamente hasta que apenas rozaba con la punta la cavidad del amor de Sauce y luego se lo restregó por toda la pelambrera. Ocasionalmente se detenía a la entrada de aquella apretada rajita y ante el apenas visible clítoris, y Sauce gimoteaba, llena de excitación.

Almendro en Flor colocó el miembro en la antesala de la cueva y lo insertó en el viscoso conducto. Después, se lo volvió a sacar, mientras el rostro de Sauce se contorsionaba de placer y le temblaban los turgentes pechos, sin relajar la tensión de las piernas, que seguía apretando con fuerza.

Almendro en Flor lo volvió a sacar de dentro, repitiendo el movimiento anterior, y las pausas entre cada penetración fueron haciéndose cada vez más breves. Sauce mantenía ahora los ojos cerrados y tenía la cara bañada en sudor, temblando frenética y desconsoladamente.

Por fin, mientras arremetía contra la renovada resistencia que oponía Sauce, Almendro en Flor retiró la mano y, sin otra resistencia que la que oponía Sauce con los muslos, apretados y tensos, Edward le insertó toda la longitud del miembro a la muchacha que estaba reclinada sobre el cojín, al tiempo que Almendro se abrazaba a él y su pringosa gruta iba dejando un hilo de jugos sobre sus muslos.

Edward sintió el interior de la gruta de Sauce al agitarse dentro de ella. La mujer emitió un grito en un tono muy agudo al tiempo que se corría, agitando las piernas al aire como una salvaje y entrelazándolas alrededor del cuello de Edward, hasta que por fin las dejó caer al sentir un espasmo tras otro recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Gemía ahora con una voz más grave y abría los ojos, con una mirada perdida en el vacío.

Edward se esforzó por unirse a su clímax, meneándose con fuerza en su interior. Almendro se apretaba contra él buscando un mayor contacto, provocando que casi se saliera del cuerpo de la bailarina. Almendro le exprimió el pene con una mano mientras le hundía la otra en un punto determinado de la raíz del miembro, apaciguando sus urgencias.

Pero esta vez sentía un apetito feroz y se hubiera dado la vuelta para golpear a aquella china gordita, aunque pudo reprimir a tiempo sus impulsos. Ella se inclinó apresuradamente sobre el miembro viril y acarició con los labios el hinchado instrumento. Lo sacó del interior de Sauce, que ahora tenía las piernas estiradas, con los pies sobre los hombros de Almendro en Flor. Esta lamía la inundada gruta de su amiga y desplazaba los jugos hacia el pequeño agujerito situado más abajo.

Alzó de nuevo la cabeza y colocó el húmedo prepucio de Edward ante la entrada posterior de la bailarina. Sin dejar de sostener la verga le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y sus rollizos pechos se apretaron contra su espalda al tiempo que la pelambrera de su entrepierna le cepillaba el trasero. Le dejó el miembro viril y coloró las palmas de las manos sobre los globos del trasero de su amiga. El pequeño y marrón agujerito en forma de estrella de mar se mostraba dispuesto para el asalto. La bailarina miró a Edward suplicante.

El médico insertó suavemente el voluminoso glande en el ávido orificio, y los aceites que le había aplicado Almendro facilitaron su entrada, provocando en Sauce contorsiones de dolor que se fundían con sus lujuriosos sentimientos de deseo ante aquella penetración.

La punta del glande se deslizó por entre los ceñidos músculos, haciéndola gemir. Se hundió en ella de forma gradual para darle tiempo a que se acomodara. La rigidez de aquel miembro le resultó casi dolorosa, y Edward sabía que esta vez nadie podría detenerlo.

La china se estremeció y emitió un agudo suspiro cuando los pelillos del hombre le cosquillearon las nalgas. Él se retiró un poco y comenzó a menearse con movimientos breves, que hacían suspirar de satisfacción a la mujer. Edward no dejaba de juguetear con el chochito expuesto, hundiendo los dedos en la rajita y deslizando el pulgar a lo largo de los labios vaginales, al tiempo que le acariciaba el pequeño y nacarado clítoris.

Sus arremetidas adquirían cada vez mayor violencia y hacían que la mujer se contorsionara de placer mientras él jugueteaba con sus turgentes pechos, aplastados por el peso de sus piernas, y te metía un dedo en la boca, que ella mordisqueaba amorosamente. Cuando condujo nuevamente la mano hacia su apretado sexo descubrió que los dedos de Almendro ya estaban jugueteando con los labios de aquella flor.

Sauce se aproximaba al clímax; se mordía los labios y sus ojos volvían a adquirir una mirada vidriosa. Esta vez no hubo nadie que detuviera a Edward, que habría sido capaz de matar a quien te impidiera el vertido de su esperma. Se meneó frenéticamente dentro de la muchacha, que gimoteaba implorante mientras la virtuosa del laúd le relamía y besaba la espalda.

La china se corrió al instante. Esta vez no se dejó llevar por los sentidos y puso en acción unos músculos que no había utilizado hasta entonces. Contrajo el ano con fuerza, estrujando aquel instrumento que tanto placer le daba. Edward sintió como si le hubieran cortado el pene y explotó emitiendo un torrente intermitente de chorros de licor, que le hizo sentir al mismo tiempo un dolor y un placer que nunca antes había experimentado.

Su verga, que parecía haberse segregado del resto de su agonizante cuerpo, disparó su entrecortada carga en el interior al mismo tiempo que él se desmoronaba sobre aquel cuerpo divino.

Se quedó tumbado sobre la cama, exhausto, y las dos muchachas le limpiaron delicadamente la verga y el escroto con unas toallas cálidas y perfumadas. Una vez se hubo recuperado, le acariciaron con una inocencia celestial el musculoso cuerpo. Con sus experimentados dedos le dieron un masaje en sus agotados músculos, evitando tocarle el miembro viril.

Luego saborearon una comida ligera a base de fideos y anguilas asadas. Las mujeres chinas acercaron el taburete junto a la cama y Almendro en Flor se sentó en él con las piernas separadas, reclinándose sobre los cojines mientras tocaba con la flauta melodías tradicionales.

Sauce descorrió las cortinas de papel que cubrían la ventana, dejando ver un pequeño jardín de crisantemos dorados, cuyas flores recordaron a Edward los amigos que había perdido, suspirando ante aquel recuerdo. Almendro, al darse cuenta del cambio que se había producido en su estado de ánimo, interpretó unas melodías populares más tristes. Edward estudió aquel rollizo sexo con gran aprecio, acariciándole las piernas de vez en cuando.

Sauce estaba de pie detrás de él y le daba un masaje en los hombros. Ahora le oprimía los turgentes pechos contra la espalda y los erectos pezones se clavaron en su piel como si fueran unos dedos pequeños e incisivos. Deslizó la mano sobre su vientre y jugueteó con el vello de su pelambrera.

La verga de Edward comenzó a responder de nuevo, desplegándose sobre el muslo al tiempo que Sauce hundía los dedos en la abierta rajita de Almendro en Flor y untaba a Edward con aquellas secreciones. Volvía a tener el miembro completamente empalmado.

La bailarina le apremió para que penetrara a su amiga, sujetándolo y conduciéndole el miembro hacia la anhelante gruta de Almendro. Esta vez no necesitó que ninguna mano le controlara el instrumento. Le hizo el amor suavemente, conteniéndose para no correrse.

Mientras tanto, Almendro en Flor seguía tocando la flauta con una melodía más rápida y agitada a medida que se aproximaba al clímax. La manera como tocaba el instrumento la hizo sumirse en un delirio de pasión mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo y su cuerpo se estremecía a medida que la música se iba muriendo en un largo suspiro tembloroso.

Sauce había estado besando y toqueteando el trasero de Edward, con las manos ocupadas en sostener y acariciarle el saco, y hundiendo ocasionalmente los dedos en la empapada gruta de su compañera, que seguía tocando. Tan pronto como Almendro se hubo corrido, palmoteo con fuerza sus manos contra las nalgas de Edward, haciéndole perder los estribos.

La penetró con una embestida potente. Almendro en Flor lanzó un grito y la flauta se le cayó de los labios. Edward se separó un poco de ella y le clavó las uñas en el mullido trasero mientras Almendro en Flor entrelazaba tas piernas por detrás de la espalda del médico, asiéndolo con fuerza e hincándole las afiladas uñas en el costado. Él metió la verga con toda su furia en aquella raja empapada, a punto ya de expulsar sus licores. Presionó con fuerza las caderas contra la rendida superficie de sus rollizos muslos mientras Sauce le golpeaba las nalgas para estimularlo aún más.

Edward se corrió a voz en grito, retorciendo el cuerpo de un lado para otro, como un pez que ha mordido el anzuelo. Almendro, que no dejaba de gemir, se corrió al mismo tiempo que él, con el rostro crispado y los labios descompuestos.

Edward estaba ahora tumbado sobre el suave y aterciopelado cuerpo de la mujer china. Sauce dijo algo en chino y las dos mujeres empujaron a Edward sobre la cama, dejándolo postrado de espaldas. Sauce se esparrancó sobre su cara, situando el coño encima de su boca, ante lo que el médico sacó una lengua endurecida y anhelante, provocando un estremecimiento en la jovencita.

La miel le resbalaba por los muslos e, inclinándose hacia adelante, se tragó aquella verga, fláccida y humedecida, que desapareció por completo en aquel ávido orificio. Se le endureció un poco y ella retiró la cabeza hasta que le rodeó con los labios el rosado prepucio. Almendro en Flor besó a Sauce por toda la cara, deteniéndose en los ojos y luego succionó aquella vara que se iba empalmando.

Chasqueaba la lengua sobre la superficie venosa como si con ella estuviera repiqueteando un tambor, en una melodía de percusión.

La recuperación de Edward fue casi instantánea. Inmediatamente, empezó a chupetear la sabrosa gruta de la bailarina, que gemía de alegría.

—Ella querer más fuerte, más fuerte —dijo Almendro, que volvió inmediatamente a lo que tenía entre manos.

Edward le hincó ahora la lengua en el ávido sexo, que le gratificó con un torrente de jugos. Palpaba con creciente deseo todo el cuerpo de la mujer cuando Almendro en Flor se estiró junto a él, para recibir, ella también, las caricias de las manos ardientes en su humedecida cavidad, impregnada de sabrosos líquidos.

La erección de Edward volvió a ser completa y Almendro se colocó sobre él y se introdujo la verga, empalándose en ella. Seguidamente se agitó con gran vigor, levantando y bajando el cuerpo, que se tragaba toda la longitud del mástil. Edward la embestía cada vez que la mujer dejaba caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

Mientras tanto, Sauce no dejaba de restregar el sexo sobre la boca del médico, con tal pasión que éste creyó que se iba a quedar sin aliento. De repente, Almendro se desmoronó sobre aquella endurecida vara, contrayendo las caderas al llegar al orgasmo, mientras él se impulsaba con furia hacia arriba.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron sus posiciones y Edward relamía ahora la untuosa fuente de Almendro en Flor, cuyos pelillos le cosquilleaban en la boca y la barbilla; le pellizcó la piel, tersa y sedosa. Sauce la empujó hasta que su amiga quedó arqueada hacia atrás con los pechos anchos y aplanados e inclinó la cabeza para besar simultáneamente los labios de Edward y la gruta de Almendro en Flor.

Las actividades de su lengua en el clítoris de Almendro y la penetración de la misma en la boca de Edward hizo que su cuerpo sufriera convulsiones, que acompasó a los movimientos de su amiga. El médico introdujo el dedo de una mano hasta lo más hondo de su inquieto ano, mientras que con la otra pellizcaba a Almendro en Flor en los pezones.

Los tres se corrieron al mismo tiempo y Edward, casi asfixiado, apartó de un empujón a la mujer rolliza que tenía sobre la cara. Finalmente, Sauce se salió de aquella verga exhausta.

Lo último que vio Edward antes de caer dormido fue el rostro apacible de Sauce, que le acariciaba con toda suavidad el ya fláccido miembro.


	15. Chapter 14

14

EMMETT pasó los meses de invierno más duros de su vida. Practicó sin pausa el manejo de las espadas, con una en cada mano, de pie sobre un tronco, con el agua helada hasta la cintura, caminando por encima de una inestable cuerda floja. Practicó con Rosalie utilizando una tabla de madera, y con el filo desnudo contra el retorcido báculo de Demetri, del que recibía muchos golpes, sin poder siquiera rozar con la espada al anciano de cabello blanco que tanto le atormentaba.

A veces, Emmett se sentía demasiado cansado para el sexo y a cada momento le parecía que Demetri iba a organizar una orgía. El anciano parecía disponer de una lujuria tan inagotable como la de los tres jóvenes. A diferencia de Emmett, por el contrario, el ejercicio extenuante no parecía hacer la menor mella en él.

Un día, entrado ya el invierno, Demetri despertó a Emmett antes de que las estrellas hubieran desaparecido del cielo. El viejo le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Emmett, todavía adormilado, buscó la ropa pero Demetri le hizo desistir de ello dándole un bastonazo en la mano.

Cogió la espada y lo siguió desnudo sobre la alfombra de nieve que se había extendido por el suelo. Demetri impuso un ritmo rápido y Emmett ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de temblar de frío, a pesar de que las bocanadas de aquel aire helado se le metían hasta los huesos.

Subieron por el protector lomo de una montaña y a Emmett le pareció como si el aire glaciar le penetrara la piel. Después de caminar un rato percibió el sonido de una cascada, mientras rodeaban la pendiente de la montaña. Tenían ante ellos una pequeña balsa y la catarata se desplomaba sobre su superficie helada. El agua caía sobre una roca aplanada, salpicando y diseminándose por todos lados.

—Ha llegado el momento de que por fin aprendas el arte de manejar la espada o, por el contrario, mueras. No debes seguir por más tiempo jugueteando con todo tipo de espadas. Si deseas sobrevivir al próximo encuentro con Royce King II debes convertirte en un experto espadachín.

Tras decirle esto, el anciano arrojó a Emmett al agua, que le cortó la piel como si fueran cuchillos, y sus pies perdieron casi inmediatamente toda sensibilidad. Por fin se sentó sobre la superficie de una roca aplanada. El agua que caía de la cascada era varios grados más cálida que la del pequeño lago pero a él seguía pareciéndole helada. Le caía por la cabeza y sobre los hombros y le resbalaba por el cuerpo.

El esfuerzo que realizó para sentarse hizo que se le nublaran los ojos y, por un momento, creyó enfermar. Demetri estaba de pie al lado del estanque, inmutable, apoyado sobre el bastón y contemplando la figura inmóvil del joven mientras la aurora traía consigo un nuevo día.

Con la llegada del alba, Demetri se perdió durante un rato y volvió con una cesta. Encendió una pequeña hoguera y colocó una botella de sake sobre los rescoldos. El contraste entre la miserable condición en que se encontraba Emmett y los delicados placeres a los que se entregaba el viejo enfureció al joven. Demetri se sentó junto a los rescoldos del fuego y se quedó inmóvil, degustando el refinado licor hasta que no quedó nada.

Lo grotesco y cómico de aquella situación penetró en los recovecos de la mente de Emmett, que casi estalló en una risotada al comparar la impasible figura del anciano, cómodamente sentado, con su propia imagen, helado y tiritando. Finalmente, el viejo se levantó y sacó a Emmett de debajo de la catarata.

El camino de regreso resultó casi una agonía y las bocanadas de aquel aire gélido penetraban por los poros de la piel desnuda de Emmett. Demetri le hablaba, ignorando la penosa situación en que se hallaba el joven e insistía en detenerse de vez en cuando para indicarle un determinado árbol, cubierto de nieve, que le llamara la atención.

Al llegar a la casa, Emmett se desmoronó sobre la cama pero Demetri lo levantó de ella en innumerables ocasiones para que hiciera pequeñas y nimias tareas domésticas.

Las muchachas percibieron las miradas preocupadas que lanzaba Emmett, que creía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso. El día fue transcurriendo y, tras una ligera comida, se acostaron. Demetri despertó nuevamente a Emmett y lo condujo a la cascada.

Otra vez tuvo que sentarse allí, bajo aquella ducha gélida y, en esta ocasión, Demetri se dedicó a degustar con toda la calma del mundo un estofado mientras él, con el cuerpo erguido y las manos sobre las rodillas, seguía soportando estoicamente el embiste de la catarata.

El tercer día transcurrió de un modo similar e Demetri se divertía lanzando a Emmett trozos de hielo e insistía en que debía esquivarlos sin utilizar las manos ni moverse del sitio. Moviéndose frenéticamente pudo evitar alguno de los proyectiles. Cuando se hizo de noche tenía todo el cuerpo marcado de heridas y estaba tan cansado que no pudo conciliar el sueño.

El cuarto día fue una repetición de los tres precedentes y Emmett se sentía morir. Apenas pudo esquivar ninguno de los dardos que le lanzó. Ahora alternaba los pedazos de hielo con grandes rocas. Una vez, en la que fue demasiado lento, Demetri le arrojó un cuchillo y después le ordenó que lo buscara en el estanque, donde se había hundido.

Amaneció la mañana del octavo día y Rosalie y Bella, con los ojos casi cerrados, vieron como Emmett caminaba de un modo incierto en la oscuridad, haciendo eses. Demetri apareció por detrás y los ojos de Emmett apenas veían, a pesar de su habitual vigor, y casi tropezó al dar un paso desigual detrás de Demetri.

De nuevo se sentó sobre el pequeño lago y su mente pareció dejar de funcionar. El cuerpo, independiente de la mente, intentaba evitar los proyectiles que le lanzaba Demetri, aunque no pudo impedir que alguno de ellos impactara sobre su lastimada piel, provocándole un intenso dolor. La lluvia de dardos cesó de repente y Emmett vio que Demetri desaparecía en el bosque. Se preguntó, aunque ya casi sin importarle, cuál sería el nuevo tormento al que lo sometería el viejo.

El impacto de un trozo de hielo sobre la piel le hizo volver a tomar conciencia de la situación en la que estaba. Harto de aquella situación, esquivó aquellos dardos lanzados al azar. El viejo estaba muy ocupado acolchando sobre el suelo una cómoda alfombra de juncos que había recogido. Hizo una pequeña fogata y puso algo de sake entre los rescoldos para que se calentara. Emmett contemplaba torpemente aquellos preparativos mientras iban menguando sus fuerzas y sólo la tozudez lo mantenía ya en aquel sitio.

Demetri acabó los preparativos y de nuevo desapareció en el bosque. Al volver, encontró a Rosalie y Bella. Ni siquiera lo miraron. Aún estaba oscuro a la sombra de aquella ladera y la figura inmóvil pasaba desapercibida, como si fuera una roca más.

Los tres estaban cómodamente sentados sobre el suelo. El anciano levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que las manos y contempló los cuerpos de las dos muchachas. El contraste entre la apetitosa rubia y la morena, más delgada, le agradó. Le quitó las faldas a Bella y la tumbó de espaldas al suelo. Al principio tenía el pene tan frío como el hielo pero se fue calentando muy rápido, sobre todo después de hundirlo en la pelambrera de la rubia, haciéndola menearse de placer.

Comenzó a nevar, pero el calor que había generado el anciano sobre ella, el sake que había bebido y la calidez del cuerpo de Rosalie, que yacía junto a ella y le acariciaba los pechos, le permitieron disfrutar de la nieve que caía.

Pronto comenzó a sentir unas oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo y que ya le resultaban familiares. Se volvió hacia Rosalie y deslizó una mano sobre sus tentadores pechos de grandes pezones. Rosalie se dejó caer sobre aquella mano cálida, refrotándose con ella unos pezones realmente erectos. Hubiera deseado que Emmett estuviera con ellos y se preocupó por el gigantesco samurái. Demetri lo había tratado con tanta dureza que el joven estaba demasiado cansado para hacerle el amor y el sexo de Rosalie ansiaba con vehemencia la presencia de aquel miembro tan amado por ella.

Durante un rato, el anciano arremetió con fuerza dentro del coño de Bella, que disfrutaba de aquella sensación, aunque el viejo, que era un gran amante, nunca le proporcionaba las sensaciones que ella más ansiaba. Se imaginó que estaba en los brazos de Edward y deseaba que estuviera allí golpeándola, exprimiéndole los erectos pezones, mordiéndole los labios del coño, penetrándola con rudeza por detrás. Las imágenes de lo que Edward le había hecho y de lo que le haría bailaban por su cerebro.

Esos pensamientos le hicieron arquear la espalda y se le desató la ropa, al tiempo que Demetri se la quitaba por completo. Bella percibió aquel frío intenso como una sensación agradable y su piel sintió los pellizcos de los copos de nieve que le caían encima. Tenía los pechos con la piel de gallina y Bella se exprimió con fuerza los pezones.

Demetri la miró a los ojos y observó en ellos un anhelo que él sabía que no podría saciarle. Bella, llena de placer, le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y contrajo fuertemente el sexo sobre la verga. El viejo intentó separarse de ella pero fue en balde. Bella le sonreía esta vez con alegría y constreñía los músculos del sexo como si fuera un puño cerrado. Demetri sintió dolor y la penetró con la misma violencia que usaría para dar una puñalada. Llegó hasta lo más profundo de su gruta, golpeando contra las sedosas paredes de la cerviz.

La áspera cabeza de la verga endurecida le causó dolor a Bella, sin duda alguna, pero sólo hizo que ella contrajera aún más los músculos de su flor. Sentía todavía aquella sensación sedosa, de suave humedad, pero su miembro estaba allí aprisionado atrozmente por el musculoso sexo de Bella.

La miró a la cara y apreció en su mirada, entre el dolor y el placer que la embargaba, un brillo de victoria. Demetri contrajo los músculos de manera explosiva y de un ramalazo la empujó hacia adelante, sacando la verga hacia atrás. Esta vez, sin embargo, ambos contrajeron los músculos a un tiempo y la punta del prepucio se le quedó encallada en la poderosa empuñadura. Estaba atrapado dentro de ella y pudo ver como los hermosos y rojizos labios de la mujer le dirigían una sonrisa que se iluminaba como si fuera una rosa sobre la nieve.

Demetri utilizó el último recurso que le quedaba. No en vano había sido un experto ninja, maestro en las artes de la escapada. Contrajo el saco y su glande emitió chorros de pegajosa y blanca leche, inundando las entrañas de la gruta de Bella, al mismo tiempo que la embestía con una arremetida feroz.

Bella, desprevenida, no pudo evitar alcanzar el clímax y se estremeció. A cada espasmo contraía los músculos del sexo, pero esta vez el viscoso esperma, unido a sus propios jugos, hizo que no pudiera retener por más tiempo en su interior el pene del anciano, que logró liberarse. Bella serió maliciosamente de él, que se unió a sus risas.

—Muy bien, muy bien —le dijo.

Se apartó de ella y le quitó el resto de ropa que aún llevaba. Aquella gélida temperatura le pasó desapercibida debido al calor que su cuerpo transmitía por el ejercicio realizado. Demetri se volvió hacia Rosalie, que se había entretenido frotándose sobre su coño la mano de Bella, en espera de su turno, y le dijo: —Ahora haz lo que yo te ordene.

Junto al pequeño e improvisado refugio, la nieve seguía cayendo en el bosque y el estanque y la cascada no dejaba de desplomarse sobre las rocas, escondidas a la vista por aquella húmeda sábana blanca.

Demetri se puso de espaldas. Alzó a Bella por las caderas y la puso sobre su boca, y con aquella lengua alargada y diestra jugueteó con los pegajosos labios de la humedecida cavidad. Lamió y luego succionó el clítoris prominente, haciéndola suspirar de placer, pero él sabía ahora que aquello no era lo que realmente la satisfacía. Se estiró la barba y enrolló unos pelillos alrededor del dedo, que metió y sacó en el sexo de Bella como si se tratara de una sierra, produciéndole una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Ella se meneaba con pasión sobre la cara del anciano en un intento por sacar el máximo de placer. Junto a ellos, Rosalie se deshacía de sus ropas en la oscuridad.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y con sus carnosos y rojos labios se tragó la verga erecta de aquel hombre, humedeciéndola copiosamente con la lengua. Luego inició un lento y largo proceso de succión y engulló la verga hasta las amígdalas. Se retiró hasta que la punta del pene se posó sobre sus labios y utilizó los dientes con delicadeza, conocedora de que no todo el mundo compartía sus mismos placeres, y mordisqueó con suavidad la piel que le colgaba del miembro. A ratos jadeaba vehementemente cuando la barba del anciano se hundía hasta lo más hondo de su cavidad y se contorsionaba de un lado para otro, tratando de que la penetración de su lengua fuera más profunda.

Rosalie levantó la cabeza de Bella, tirándola por los pelos, y se colocó aquella espada, carnosa y anhelante. La rubia contemplaba extasiada la gruesa vara que desaparecía en la oscuridad tras los labios vaginales de Rosalie, penetrando en el ansioso agujero. Las pelambreras, una blanca y la otra negra, se unieron, mientras Bella les lamía por la entrepierna y chasqueaba la lengua entre aquellos musculosos vientres unidos.

Contempló nuevamente como Rosalie se alzaba sobre aquella vara, ciñéndola con los labios como si fuera una boca reacia a soltar su presa. Repitió la misma acción a un ritmo acompasado y constante, añadiendo esta vez unas convulsiones irradiadas por su sexo.

Deseosa de cambiar de perspectiva, Bella alzó la cabeza para besar los labios de su amiga. Se sentó erguida sobre el anciano, que le metía la afilada lengua primero por el ojete del culo y luego por el coño, con unas penetraciones electrizantes. Contempló el delgado cuerpo de Rosalie con sus oscuros y salientes pezones erectos sobre unos pequeños pechos dorados, y las manos descansando sobre el pecho de Demetri.

Luego vio el rostro de Rosalie y gritó y, ante el sonido de aquel chillido, Demetri, con la cabeza enterrada entre los muslos de Bella, cogió el bastón de acero que tenía junto a él. Se oyó un golpe y una parte de la vara se desprendió del resto, y por el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio como Demetri lanzaba el lustroso filo del báculo hacia la oscuridad de la cascada, sin haberse fijado una diana determinada.

Emmett sabía que la muerte se le aproximaba. La gélida agua le había entumecido los brazos y las piernas y el constante repiqueteo de la cascada sobre su cabeza y hombros le había lavado el entendimiento, privando a su conciencia de todo pensamiento coherente, por lo que no podía reunir las fuerzas suficientes o el deseo como para poderse salvar.

En los recovecos de su subconsciente sabía que el dolor y el frío lo estaban matando y se enfrentó a la muerte con la calma propia de un samurái, con todo el coraje que pudo reunir a pesar del aturdimiento que lo envolvía. Era tangible la percepción que sentía de una muerte por frío y extenuación, y la aceptó de una manera pasiva, como una cereza madura que se desprende del árbol.

Apenas pudo oír un grito que procedía del pequeño refugio, consistente tan sólo en unas tablas bajo las que estaban sus compañeros. Al estridente sonido le siguió como una especie de zumbido silbante. El mundo pareció ralentizarse, casi detenerse por completo. Sentía, atontado, como se desplomaba la cascada encima de él, y la piedra sobre la que se sentaba adquirió vida propia, cosa que antes no tenía. Cada árbol, cada arbusto que veía sobresalía con una extraordinaria claridad, como si estuvieran contemplando su inminente muerte.

El brillante acero de aquella lanza era como la punta de un alfiler y él vio con certera y absoluta claridad como aquel proyectil le iba a atravesar irremediablemente por el centro de la garganta, dejándolo clavado a aquella roca, inmovilizado, sin poder hacer nada para evitar la muerte.

En aquel trágico momento tuvo una especie de revelación, comprendió algo de lo que nunca antes había sido consciente, estando allí, casi inerte sobre aquella maldita roca. Su vientre, por iniciativa propia, se expandió y Emmett contorsionó el cuerpo y agitó las caderas para liberarse del lugar que lo aprisionaba.

Con las piernas cruzadas, dio un salto, alzándose en el aire en posición sedente, en el preciso instante en que oía el silbante sonido de aquel dardo rozarle el cuerpo. Luego aterrizó de nuevo sobre la roca. En un segundo salto cruzó toda la longitud del pequeño estanque, en dirección a los tres cuerpos que estaban postrados bajo aquellos tablones. La rubia Bella lo contempló despavorida, con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. La cabeza de Demetri estaba escondida entre sus muslos, y el tercer cuerpo, la delgada y conocida figura de Rosalie, estaba agachada sobre las caderas de Demetri.

Emmett se acercó a ellos, Rosalie volvió la cabeza y él pudo ver claramente en el rostro de la japonesa la siniestra y oscura imagen de la faz del diablo, sus fauces al descubierto.

Con la mirada bulbosa y petrificada y las cejas fruncidas por un horror mezclado con compasión, Rosalie lo contempló. Emmett vio que lo miraba con la boca abierta, con una burlona sonrisa de desprecio, con los dientes enfundados en oro dispuesta a morderle. Pudo ver también que destacaban de su frente dos cuernos óseos de color blanco.

En aquel delirio psicótico en que se hallaba. Emmett cogió al satánico demonio por los enjutos hombros y, con la única arma de que disponía, cuando Lucifer apartaba su cabeza de él, la perforó con toda la fuerza de su alma.

Rosalie, que tenía el miembro de Demetri en su sexo, percibió el repentino y atroz embate de la violenta penetración de Emmett. Aquel enorme artilugio que le había dado tanto placer anteriormente se introdujo en su ya ensanchada cueva del amor y la violenta arremetida la hizo aullar de intenso dolor. Los dos penes parecían pelear dentro de ella, uno pugnando por salir, el otro penetrándola hasta las entrañas.

Emmett tenía las manos sobre sus hombros y con ellas recorrió su cuerpo, clavándole las uñas, hasta llegar a los pechos, que exprimió con violencia. Ella trató de luchar, de desembarazarse de ellos, pero la potencia de su amante la mantuvo sujeta e inmóvil.

Con su enorme sexo, Emmett te estaba desgarrando las entrañas de su gruta. Le hincó los dientes en el cuello, dispuesto a descuartizarla, cuando Demetri, con las manos, le desligó los lazos de la máscara satánica que llevaba puesta Rosalie, y su rostro, contorsionado por el dolor, fijó la mirada en Emmett. El delirio del samurái se fue esfumando y la contempló del todo aturdido, ya con otros ojos.

Rosalie comprobó que la verga de Demetri se estaba tomando fláccida y se salía de su interior, y sintió por fin la intimidad que tanto había anhelado aquellos días que había pasado sin los amorosos embistes que le prodigaba Emmett.

—Amor, amor mío, no pares, no pares. Haz conmigo todo lo que quieras.

Fóllame, fóllame con todas tus fuerzas —gemía Rosalie, sumida en un frenesí.

Dócil y servicial, Emmett inició las placenteras arremetidas que ella tanto ansiaba, mientras le acariciaba con dulzura las nalgas y los costados. Deslizó los dedos por entre la rajita de su cavidad y los volvió a sacar, dejando un hilillo de su preciado néctar por el vientre de Rosalie, y le agarró toda la superficie de sus tersos pechos, llenándose con ellos ambas manos.

Se introdujo en la boca primero una oreja y luego la otra sin interrumpir el acompasado ritmo de los embistes de su verga en aquella agradecida gruta. Rosalie gemía extasiada puesto que era eso lo que deseaba, lo que tanto había anhelado. Inclinó calmosamente el cuerpo ante su amante, con las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo, agitando al aire su estrecho trasero, y arqueó la columna vertebral para proporcionar a su amante y a sí misma un placer más intenso.

Demetri y Bella los miraban, la rubia alegre por su amiga ya que sabía que Rosalie por fin había encontrado lo que tanto echaba de menos. Vio a una mujer diferente, halló en ella una nueva faceta que hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibida. Bella sabía que otro día ella podría también disfrutar de aquella enorme verga pero, por el momento, se sentía satisfecha sólo con mirarlos.

Demetri también los miraba, aunque lo hacía con unos ojos no tan comprensivos y aprobadores como los de Bella, y moviendo su cabeza de pelo blanco a modo de negación se dijo para sí: «Es una ninja endeble y quebradiza. Nunca llegará a ser grande. Todas mis enseñanzas no han dado fruto alguno. Sin embargo, el hombre servirá para mis propósitos».

El curso de su perfeccionamiento interior estaba llegando a un nuevo punto, como lo hacía el capítulo de esta historia.

Mientras la pareja que estaba postrada en el suelo alcanzaba un inevitable clímax, sumidos ambos en estremecimientos y gemidos de auténtico placer, la nieve fue dejando de caer. Demetri se inclinó sobre Emmett y le dijo: —Ya estás preparado. Ahora ya eres un auténtico samurái.


	16. Chapter 15

15

ERIC se inclinó sobre aquel retorcido y ancho bonsái, totalmente florecido, que contrastaba con el vestido y el humor sombrío de Edward.

Los meses de invierno habían sido duros para el joven doctor. Llevó a cabo sus tareas de forma concienzuda y responsable, demostrando un gran conocimiento del té, y una creciente capacidad para el arte de las ventas y la comprensión del mercado.

Por su gran inteligencia, añadió a estas dos materias una gran pericia en el manejo del ábaco y la pluma. No había recibido más noticias de sus amigos y estaba ansioso por emprender él mismo la búsqueda. Aunque el ambiente de aquella empresa de mercancías te resultaba agradable, no era a eso a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

—Hazme un favor, Edward —le dijo Eric un día, de improviso, interrumpiéndote en sus cuentas—. Pronto habré de realizar un viaje a Uji, para supervisar allí la nueva cosecha. El té de Uji es el mejor de todas las islas y te estaría muy agradecido si en mi lugar les llevaras unos mensajes a los mercaderes de Miyako. Será también para ti una gran oportunidad para ver esa atractiva ciudad.

Edward dejó caer las manos a lo largo de los costados. Ambos sabían que, posiblemente, él no volviera nunca más, pero se sentía agradecido por la confianza que aquel hombre, mayor que él, había depositado en él, fuera cual fuese la decisión que adoptara.

—No te conozco en profundidad —dijo Eric antes de retirarse—. Pero mucho me temo que nunca llegarás a apasionarte lo suficiente como para llegar a ser un gran mercader. También para mí fue difícil.

Edward pensó en sus amigos muertos y en las hazañas que habían realizado en la ciudad de Osaka, y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

La carretera que conducía a Miyako, antigua capital del país que la gente conocía por el simple nombre de Kyoto (en japonés, capital) resultaba un camino agradable en comparación con el bullicio de la ciudad de Osaka. Edward caminaba a través de las fértiles planicies de Yamato, viendo como los granjeros araban el campo con búfalos.

Pasó junto al antiguo castillo de la colina Momovama y mentalmente comparó la tranquila escena que tenía delante con la que ofrecieron aquellos mismos parajes durante la guerra de Osaka, cinco años atrás. Por aquel entonces los agricultores no podían arar los campos en paz. ¿Acaso su paz eterna era el justo precio que debían pagar en beneficio de aquellos campos?

En otros tiempos, antes de ser doctor y llegar a conocer a la gente, hubiera dado una respuesta tajante. Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro de poder descifrar aquel enigma.

Los barrios de las afueras de Miyako fueron sucediéndose de manera gradual. Entró por la puerta de la muralla que había al sur de la ciudad, tantas veces destruida y vuelta a reconstruir. Las callejuelas eran rectas como una regla. La ciudad había sido construida en un estilo antiguo, con gran diversidad y diferencia entre las diferentes partes. Se hallaba rodeada por unas colinas cubiertas por una alfombra verde, que se destacaban por tres de los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Al noroeste, allá a lo lejos, pudo ver el monte Hiei y el enorme monasterio en su cima. Las casas quedaban escondidas a la vista por oscuras verjas de madera, y la gente, a diferencia de los habitantes de Osaka, eran personas tranquilas y calmosas.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido y pudo percibir, por detrás de aquellas verjas, la presencia y los movimientos de alguien, la manifestación de una vida y excitación que, incluso entre las inevitables multitudes de aquella ciudad, no había podido percibir hasta entonces. Contempló con admiración los templos y las torres de la pagoda que sobresalían por todos lados. Era un placer pasear de incógnito por aquella ciudad, que tanto había conocido bajo otras circunstancias.

Con premura acabó las tareas que le había encomendado Eric, y a ratos perdidos se dedicó a pasear por los mercados y las calles de la ciudad, a la expectativa de que le ocurriera algo. Miraba como las mujeres se ponían las horquillas en el pelo, acordándose con un suspiro de su amada Bella, cuando uno de los samuráis de baja alcurnia que había cerca, junto a una caseta, levantó la mirada hacia él.

El samurái contempló el aspecto de negociante que ofrecía Edward, y luego fijó la mirada en su rostro. El samurái agarró a su compañero por el brazo y el otro se volvió para ver qué pasaba, Edward, comprobando el interés que parecían mostrar por él, se dio la vuelta y dio alas a sus pies por entre la multitud. Ellos iniciaron la persecución, y la gente, al ver dos samuráis corriendo, les abría paso con celeridad.

Edward sorteaba como podía al gentío, que le obstaculizaba a él más que a sus perseguidores. Giró por la esquina de una calle cuando los samuráis estaban a punto de darle alcance. Una puerta que tenía delante se abrió y apareció tras ella una figura que lo miraba y le hacía señas con la cabeza. Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró por ella y se quedó de pie, jadeante, mirando por entre las tablas de la puerta.

Los samuráis dieron la vuelta a la esquina y, al ver que lo habían perdido de vista, hablaron un momento entre ellos. Miraron en todas direcciones, corriendo por una calle y retrocediendo luego por la misma. Cuando decidieron que habían perdido definitivamente a su presa se esfumaron de allí.

Edward se volvió para mirar el rostro de Ángela, pues así se llamaba la muchacha, que mantenía su pequeña carita tan impasible como antes, y le hizo señas de que la acompañara.

Los tres viajeros hicieron un alto en el camino a la entrada de la ciudad. Delante de ellos se dibujaban las rectas y entrecruzadas calles de Miyako y en la distancia pudieron ver la mansión de muros blancos que fuera residencia del Todo Poderoso. A su derecha se alzaba la falda del imponente monte Hiei. Había un cerezo que empezaba a florecer y esparcir sus lustrosas ramas sobre la copa.

Rosalie contempló la montaña, en cuya cima se podía ver el gran monasterio del monte Hiei.

—No es el lugar más idóneo para la lucha —comentó. Royce King II estaba presente en la mente de los tres.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—No tengo intención de luchar allí. No soy un experto ambidiestro.

Ella también rio y se tocó el moño. Bella deseó saber a qué se estarían refiriendo.

—Fue algo que sucedió hace años —le explicó Rosalie—. Un hombre llamado James Witherdale había entablado un duelo contra veinte hombres a la vez y había salido airoso de la confrontación. Se convirtió en un gran espadachín y su apodo reflejaba que era un virtuoso utilizando dos espadas a la vez, una en cada mano.

Sabían que Royce King II estaba en Miyako. Tendrían que separarse para que Emmett pudiera entrar en combate con él. Estando con sus compañeros tendría pocas oportunidades de salir victorioso del encuentro, a pesar de las bien asimiladas enseñanzas y entrenamiento que había recibido de Demetri.

Se internaron en la ciudad y hallaron alojamiento en una modesta posada. Después de bañarse se tumbaron juntos. Emmett se quedó dormido casi al instante, puesto que sería él el que habría de soportar la mayor carga de lo que se les venía encima, probablemente durante los dos días siguientes.

Rosalie lo contempló lánguidamente. Aquella podría ser la última velada que pasaran juntos en sus vidas pero, en estos momentos, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza moral como para forzarle a satisfacerla en sus deseos.

Bella estaba postrada, con la mirada perdida. Pronto Emmett mataría a quien tenía que matar. Los motivos o razones se le escapaban. Luego regresarían a Osaka y ella dejaría las costas del Japón sin haber vuelto a ver a Edward, sin haber vuelto a sentir sus ásperas manos y su verga erecta. En su mente apareció la imagen de su amado mientras deslizaba la mano por su húmeda gruta. El hombre que yacía entre ambas estaba plácidamente adormilado y las dos jóvenes se frotaron los húmedos sexos sin prestar atención a las lágrimas de sus ojos. Alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

La estancia en la que se hallaba Edward ciaba a un pequeño jardín. Habían diminutos arbustos junto a un pequeño estanque en el que nadaban las muy preciadas carpas moteadas. La viuda estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana y se inclinó ante Edward cuando se le acercó. Tenía la cara más arrugada que antes y vestía un fino atuendo de seda, con el cabello levantado en un peinado muy elaborado. Junto a ella había unos utensilios para preparar el té.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, vertió té en una taza y se la ofreció. Él sorbió de aquel caldo. Era una cosecha excelente; juzgó que era la primera del año, y que procedía de los alrededores de Sumpu.

—Estoy contenta de volverte a ver, Edward. Ángela me ha dicho que te perseguían dos samuráis. Por lo que veo te has convertido en un comerciante.

El doctor se removió, inquieto, y se echó a reír, algo turbado.

—He cambiado de ocupación, pero sigo siendo la misma persona —dijo con una evasiva.

—Parece que te esperan otros cambios si los dos samuráis dan contigo. — Edward asintió, sin decir palabra—. Me da la impresión de que no es lo que parece

—continuó—. No creo que tuvieran intenciones de asesinarte. Hay algo raro aquí que quiero considerar más detenidamente —le dijo tocándole la entrepierna. Se le endureció la verga casi instantáneamente—. Por lo que veo, en algunos aspectos no has empeorado —le dijo la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ángela se colocó entre ellos, para llevar a cabo el conocido ritual. Le soltó los pantalones y los calzones y dejó al aire libre aquella verga erecta. Luego desató el barroco corsé de su señora y le quitó las demás prendas.

Un cuerpo terso emergió de entre aquellas sedas de colores. La viuda se inclinó hacia adelante y se tragó en su acogedora boca el prepucio de Edward, humedeciéndolo con la lengua. Inclinó aún más la cabeza y se tragó tanta longitud como pudo de aquel tallo. Luego alzó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara.

—Lo quiero ahora mismo. Hay mucha gentileza en el lugar donde he estado, pero ahora deseo que mi cuerpo pruebe todo aquello de lo que eres capaz.

Apenas preocupado por aquellas palabras, Edward se inclinó como respuesta.

Ángela trajo varios almohadones y un jergón, que desplegó sobre el suelo. Un brasero en el que ardía carbón calentaba la pequeña habitación. Los cojines, amontonados sobre el jergón, formaban un pequeño montículo. La viuda se estiró sobre ese montículo de manera que su cabeza y hombros quedaron más elevados que el resto del cuerpo. Ángela dirigió a Edward y lo puso en cuclillas, presentando la verga ante la boca de la mayor de las dos mujeres, que durante un rato le manoseó el saco que le colgaba, así como el erecto miembro viril.

Edward temblaba ante aquellas caricias, pero no alteró su postura. Ella estiró la cerviz, rodeó con los labios el prepucio de su verga, y le chupó la punta lentamente, relamiéndose.

—Fóllame ahora mismo. Con todas tus fuerzas —le ordenó entonces, imperiosa.

Dejó su posición anterior y empujó las caderas hacia adelante, deslizando el pene dentro de la cavernosa superficie de su boca. La viuda había retirado cuidadosamente los dientes y Edward, en su verga, no sentía más que suavidad. Deslizaba el prepucio por los bultos de aquella lengua, que ella arqueaba, apoyándola en el arco del paladar. Edward empujó, introduciéndola hasta la garganta y llenándole la boca de tal modo que le produjo náuseas. Ella pudo controlar el reflejo y le urgió, con un pellizco en el escroto, a que la penetrara aún más.

Sus pelos le cosquilleaban la cara mientras su boca se extasiaba ante aquella carne que tanto deseaba. Se apartó y luego se la volvió a meter. La viuda manejó la lengua de un modo experto sobre las partes más sensibles del pene. Succionó ávidamente, agradecida por aquella penetración, aunque sentía una quemazón en la garganta ante la presión que soportaba.

Ángela se inclinó delante de Edward y levantó las onduladas faldas de su señora, dejando al aire, expuesto, un trasero ancho y carnoso. El oscuro agujero de la entrada posterior se le escapó de la vista, escondido entre la raja que formaban los dos globos de su trasero.

Aunque Ángela no lo hubiera presionado de modo insistente con las manos, Edward hubiera sabido al dedillo lo que se esperaba de él. A medida que crecía el estado de excitación en el que se hallaba, los lamidos que le prodigaba iban adquiriendo una mayor intensidad, combinados con pequeños mordiscos. Se movía cada vez más y más rápido dentro de aquella magullada cavidad bucal, mientras le mordía las nalgas con furia creciente. Recorrió con la lengua toda la longitud de la raja hasta donde pudo llegar, y le mordió.

La mujer se había bañado antes de que él llegara y el musgoso y limpio olor que desprendía penetró agradablemente por las ventanas de su nariz. Ángela no dejaba de frotar con aspereza el sexo de su señora y le separó tas piernas, dejando abiertos, totalmente al descubierto, los globos del trasero. Edward mordió más abajo, investigando las partes íntimas de la viuda con su alargada y diestra lengua, y finalmente la hundió con fiereza en el ojete del culo, expuesto a la vista.

Los músculos de la señora lucharon contra él, pero los intensos chasquidos de aquella lengua acabaron por romper las defensas y la resistencia que oponía, Edward agitaba la cabeza de lujuria, postrado sobre la deseosa mujer con la cabeza sobre su sexo.

De repente, ella emitió un ahogado gemido y, al oírlo, el doctor redobló los frenéticos movimientos. Comenzó a menear el escroto en un ritmo acompasado con los gemidos de la viuda. Refrotaba los ásperos pelos sobre su nariz cuando comenzó a correrse, sumido en espasmos y descargando largas e intermitentes emisiones de semen.

Ella tenía poca libertad de acción debido a la presión del cuerpo del hombre. En un desmayo, alcanzó el clímax, con el cuerpo temblando y en convulsiones, retorciéndose en la agonía que le había causado el asalto de aquel hombre. Al correrse, relajó los músculos del ano mientras la lengua del doctor se deslizaba victoriosa por su interior.

Los espasmos de Edward fueron cesando poco a poco y Ángela lo atrajo con un movimiento, tirando de él hacia atrás. Él luchó unos instantes pero por fin, cuando ya había vertido la última gota de su licor, y recuperado así el dominio de sus sentidos, se dejó llevar por la sirvienta.

La viuda comenzó nuevamente a respirar de manera estertórea y el doctor se dispuso a examinarla; su pulso latía con fuerza y tenía la respiración agitada. Pero pronto salió de la situación de desmayo en que se encontraba y Ángela le ofreció una taza de té que le devolviera y renovara las fuerzas. Ella la bebió con gusto y luego miró a Edward.

—Desnúdate —le dijo de manera imperativa.

Repasó con la mirada toda la longitud del cuerpo, deteniéndola con cierta desilusión en el brillante y fláccido instrumento. Edward adivinó la percepción que ella había tenido y, por un mero acto de voluntad, la irguió de nuevo. La viuda sonrió y lo acercó hacia sí, y para mayor seguridad le hizo una seña a Ángela.

La sirvienta hizo agachar a Edward mientras con sus delicadas manos le daba un masaje sobre su verga erecta, endurecida por la lujuria. Él sabía que no debía embestirla, y la sirvienta, dejándolo allí en cuclillas, ayudó a su señora a quitarse las ropas que aún llevaba puestas. La viuda, al lado de su sirvienta, levantó una pierna y empujó la rodilla hasta tocarse con ella su propio pecho.

Ángela lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella, tirándole de la verga y él desplegó su miembro sobre la expuesta pierna de la viuda. Ángela fe separó las nalgas a su señora, empujando una hacia arriba y la mujer de mayor edad atrajo hacia su ano aquella verga. Edward lubrificó con la humedad de su lengua el experimentado agujero mientras ella le controlaba los movimientos de entrada y salida.

Finalmente, lo sacó de su interior, haciéndole temblar por el esfuerzo y por la frustración de haberse visto privado de aquella presa. Ángela aplicó en la rajita de su señora una crema de color naranja oscuro, de un dulce olor.

—Es extracto de caqui —dijo la viuda dirigiéndole una sonrisa por encima del hombro—. Tiene un gran poder de astricción sobre los músculos.

Le sostuvo la verga en la antesala de su entrada posterior, al tiempo que volvía la cabeza para contemplar, a través de la ventana, el jardín del exterior.

—Ahora —le dijo—. Fóllame inmediatamente.

Edward la embistió con violencia mientras los ceñidos músculos de la viuda hacían lo posible por evitar aquella intrusión. Recordó la manera como solía penetrar a Bella y sintió crecer aquellos sentimientos que la rubia había despertado en él. La mujer que tenía debajo lanzó un grito de dolor pero Edward, despreocupado, continuó con la faena que tenía entre manos. Con el prepucio atravesó aquellos músculos ceñidos y el resto de la verga lo siguió inmediatamente en aquella empresa.

Impelió con violencia el miembro dentro de ella y la suave y húmeda sensación que le ofrecía aquella gruta ayudó a su verga en la dificultosa penetración.

Los pelos que tenía en el pilar de su virilidad arañaron el delicado trasero. Edward se retiró, tirándose hacia atrás tanto como pudo y, con renovada energía, lanzó otro violento ataque. Ella gritó mientras él contemplaba su cara. Miraba el jardín con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Edward no supo distinguir si ella estaba realmente viendo algo.

Ángela golpeó a Edward en las nalgas.

—¡Más fuerte, y más rápido! —le ordenó.

Edward se introdujo con fiereza en la mujer, que no oponía ninguna resistencia, y cuyas manos recorrieron todo el cuerpo del doctor, dándole placer o apremiándole cuando lo consideraba necesario. La mujer apretaba y volvía a relajar las manos, en un movimiento acompasado como el que realizaba con los músculos de su ano.

Edward estaba más estimulado de lo que podía soportar. La visión de aquel cuerpo, tumbado allí junto al suyo, daba alas a su lujuria e hizo que se meneara ferozmente dentro de ella. Le arañó por toda la espalda y también por la parte delantera y ciñó una de las manos sobre uno de sus suaves pechos, agarrándolo con fuerza, mientras le hundía el dedo pulgar de la otra en el plumoso conejito. Luego le volvió a arañar la espalda.

—¡Más suavidad con las manos! —le aconsejó Ángela.

—¡Pero no con la polla! —Gimió la viuda—, ¡No con la polla! ¡Hazlo más fuerte, como un hombre!

Acuciado para realizar un mayor esfuerzo, se adentró atrozmente una y otra vez en el interior del recto. Estaba sudando por el ejercicio que realizaba y, por fin, comenzó a percibir que el semen empezaba a subir. Le llevó mucho tiempo, mientras sentía en el miembro una presión que lindaba con el dolor.

La mujer que tenía debajo se retorcía y contorsionaba, con sus separadas piernas empujando contra las rodillas del hombre, que la aprisionaba. Gemía una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados. Le temblaban los músculos del vientre. De repente, se estiró, desplegando toda su longitud sobre el jergón y apretó con fuerza los músculos del ano sobre el pene de Edward. Dio un ronco grito y él sintió aquellos jugos que se fundían en su cavidad. Poco después descargó sus contenidos, irrigando copiosamente, en un lento y doloroso espasmo, los interiores del ano.

Los tres quedaron postrados sobre la cama durante un rato. Luego Ángela les sirvió más té y poco después un caldo rebosante de pescado así como pastelillos de arroz y un estofado como para un luchador de sumo. Edward lo vio y se echó a reír. La viuda le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

—El día aún no ha terminado —le dijo bromeando—. Aún quedan varios combates por disputar.

La sirvienta les trajo unas toallitas y los dirigió hacia el baño. Era un cuarto muy sofisticado, que daba a un patio interior. Una corriente de agua que cata en una pequeña balsa llena de rocas les estaba esperando. Ángela bañó primero a su señora, tomando la precaución de no impedir u obstaculizar la mirada de Edward. Enjabonó la pelambrera y la cavidad del amor de su ama, y luego le dio la vuelta y pasó el jabón por entre los globos del trasero. Le mojó gentilmente los pechos, jugueteando con los pezones y luego, utilizando una áspera pieza de ropa, le frotó la espalda. Después vertió un jarro de agua caliente sobre su señora, que estaba agachada, y la viuda se dejó llevar dentro de aquella vaporosa agua, con sólo la cabeza por encima de su superficie.

Ángela bañó a Edward muy escrupulosamente, le desplegó el cabello y lo hizo moverse hasta colocarlo delante de su señora. Después de enjuagarlo, también él se deslizó dentro del agua y se remojó durante un rato con gran regodeo. Aquel agua caliente le hizo desaparecer la tensión que había sufrido durante la persecución, el esfuerzo con el que se había empleado durante la última hora, y otros conflictos más internos que llevaba dentro.

Tanteó con las manos el cuerpo de la viuda, resbaladizo por efecto del agua, y ella le dirigió una cálida sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Todavía nos quedan cosas por hacer, pero no seas impetuoso. Tu miembro necesita descansar.

—¿Por qué me has elegido a mí por segunda vez? —le preguntó entonces.

—¿Acaso no tienes tú un cuerpo lo suficientemente bonito como para que no lo hiciera?

Edward la miró y supo que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Ella se dio cuenta de sus dudas.

—Voy a dejar esta vida —le espetó de manera inesperada—. Estoy cansada de luchar con los familiares de mi marido por sus pertenencias. Me retiraré a un convento, al de Dosojin-ji, en la región de Nanzan. Allá podrás visitarme algún día.

Aquello fue todo lo que le dijo.

Se pusieron unas ropas ligeras y volvieron al aposento. Ángela les sirvió una comida, controlada hasta el más mínimo detalle para devolverles las energías, lo que recordó a Edward los esfuerzos pasados y las obligaciones futuras. El ágape consistía en huevas de pescado, un estofado de enormes rábanos así como carne de tortuga.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, Ángela tocó la flauta mientras otra mujer bailaba las sublimes danzas típicas de la capital del imperio. Entablaron una conversación. Ella había nacido en la capital y ahora, tras haber fracasado su matrimonio, había vuelto a la ciudad antes de iniciar una nueva vida. Su marido había sido un hombre lujurioso y nunca había dudado, a diferencia de otros muchos maridos, en compartir sus placeres con su esposa.

El baile terminó y la viuda se sentó junto a Edward.

—Debes hacerme un favor. —Edward se inclinó, a modo de asentimiento—. Yo debo irme pero alguien ha de cuidar de Ángela. Hay algo en ti, algo que me dice que tú serias un buen guardián. Su iniciación y enseñanzas han llegado casi a su fin. Me ha servido bien, en la cama y fuera de ella, y deseo que te hagas cargo de ella y la utilices en tu sabio beneficio.

—Pero…, si yo sólo soy un sencillo doctor de cabecera —protestó él.

Los dos sabemos perfectamente que eso no es así —replicó ella—. Tu porte, el modo de conducirte y de proceder que tienes, las líneas de tu mano, todo ello indica una cosa bien diferente. Yo me iré y Ángela permanecerá aquí hasta que tú estés preparado para hacerte cargo de ella.

Edward se inclinó de nuevo ante la mujer. No quedaba nada más por decir.

—Ella es una olla hirviente —le alertó la viuda tras un momento de silencio—. Yo he ido limando su impulsividad de una manera concienzuda y continuada. Había pensado que si me volvía a casar, con el paso de los años, ella mantendría conmigo a mi marido. Ahora que me he decantado por un retiro espiritual, he decidido que te sirva a ti. La última parte de su educación la dejo en tus manos, cuando tú la reclames. Observa.

Hizo que la joven se desnudara, sus pechos habían crecido desde la última vez que Edward los había visto, Al médico se le aceleró el pulso, era realmente una muñeca preciosa. Estaba más rolliza y en la entrepierna tenía unos labios rosáceos, aunque ahora con una pelambrera negra más profusa. Sin embargo, por entre la pelambrera se percibía claramente su gruta.

Ella los miró, impasible, aunque Edward sabía que aquella impasibilidad estaba teñida de una lujuriosa expectativa. La viuda tomó en sus manos el miembro largo y fino, mientras él le acariciaba las caderas. Le levantó un cinturón de color rojo al tiempo que se alzaba también la verga de Edward.

—No se moverá. Está bien educada y sabe disfrutar de los placeres de su cuerpo.

Se acomodará bien a tus deseos —le dijo la viuda.

Se volvió hacia Edward y, con la asistencia de Ángela, lo desnudó apresuradamente. Luego se pasó la húmeda verga del médico por todo su cuerpo. Succionó con ansia el instrumento y mordisqueó el saco que tenía debajo. Por último, se tumbó sobre el jergón, con las piernas abiertas.

Edward montó sobre ella y, sin preámbulo alguno, introdujo el ardiente miembro en aquella no menos ardiente cavidad. Estaba tan apretada como si fuera una virgen. Ángela había esparcido algo de la pomada astringente sobre el orificio y los labios de la muchacha.

Edward la penetró con fuerza, ignorando sus gritos de exclamación y protesta.

En su rostro apareció una expresión de lujuria.

—No, no. Para. Me haces daño.

Le amasó los pechos con las manos mientras ella intentaba sacárselas de encima, sin conseguirlo. El peso y la fuerza del médico acabaron por someterla. La joven quedó allí postrada, pasiva ante el asalto, incapaz de moverse. Edward, que ya había descargado anteriormente, no sentía ninguna urgencia por acabar. Le hizo el amor primero lenta y pausadamente y después con mayor celeridad, variando la profundidad y el ángulo de las arremetidas, hasta que toda aquella cavidad sintió su presencia. A la joven se le aceleró el ritmo de la respiración, y se dejó llevar. Bajó la mirada y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Meneaba las caderas de forma espasmódica ante los embistes de Edward y, primero poco a poco y después más rápidamente, se fue acercando al clímax.

Contorsionó la cara y clavó las largas uñas en la espalda de Edward, dejándole una señal de roja sangre. Sus gemidos eran ahora de alegría y no de dolor. El suave orificio en el que se introducía estaba húmedo y resbaladizo, lubricado por unos jugos cálidos.

La joven sacudió las caderas en varias ocasiones al mismo tiempo que se mordía los labios, a medida que llegaba al clímax.

Sin tomarse ninguna prisa, Edward se detuvo para observar los resultados de su labor. La cara de la muchacha brillaba de sudor. Tenía los ojos entornados y las ventanas de la nariz apretadas. Las sensaciones que percibía en su interior le hacían temblar. Por fin relajó el cuerpo y Edward, sin concederle el menor respiro, comenzó de nuevo a adentrarse en su ardiente raja.

—Eso es lo que yo esperaba —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ángela se apoyó sobre ellos. Alzó las piernas de la joven y las entrecruzó por detrás de la sudorosa espalda del hombre, ciñéndolas alrededor de Edward, que se sintió aprisionado, a pesar de lo cual prosiguió con sus movimientos.

Edward permaneció tumbado a su lado durante toda la noche. Con manos, labios y ocasionalmente propinándole ligeros golpes con una fusta, Ángela y su señora le urgían a que continuara. Él se preguntaba sobre la capacidad de su miembro viril, recordando el poder de las gónadas de pez que había tomado en la sopa. La mujer se retorcía debajo de él, diciéndole ternuras con su respiración agitada y lanzando gritos de alegría.

Se fue corriendo lentamente, con las piernas apoyadas sobre el cuerpo, apretando a Edward contra ella. Mientras Edward yacía sobre la mujer, en plena actividad. Ángela lo alimentó con frutas dulces y tacitas de caldo.

Las dos mujeres lo dejaron a solas cuando ya se divisaba la tenue luz de la mañana, y Edward se quedó dormido mientras la viuda empaquetaba los hábitos de monja, blancos y negros. El médico no se dio cuenta de su partida. Despertó al mediodía, y se encontró a solas, con la única compañía de una muda que te habían dejado. El conjunto no era precisamente el vestido de un plebeyo.

Un atuendo de seda de color gris y una túnica a rayas también de seda, para llevar sobre los pantalones, indicaban que era el ropaje de un auténtico samurái de alto rango. No estaban los crestones indicativos del linaje de la familia. Bajo las ropas había dos largos envoltorios de fino brocado y, al abrirlos, no le sorprendió ver un par de espadas. Sin demasiada curiosidad, las desenvainó y vio en ellas la firma de uno de los mejores herreros de hacía cuatro siglos, la época dorada de la elaboración de espadas. Cada nuevo acontecimiento parecía pillarle por sorpresa. Se vistió y, no sin cierta reverencia, se colocó los sables en la faja.

Ángela estaba arrodillada junto a la puerta y Edward se aproximó a ella sin mediar palabra. La joven, también en silencio, le hizo entrega de un pequeño objeto. Era una cajita que contenía tabaco y medicinas, atada por un lazo. Tallados sobre la madera se veían los distintivos de dos sauces entrelazados. Al salir de allí le esperaba el bullicio de la ciudad de Miyako y el sol de mediodía.


	17. Chapter 16

16

EL suave sol de la primavera calentaba las calles de Miyako. Desde primeras horas de la mañana, Emmett y las dos muchachas habían salido en busca de alguna pista de Royce King II. Rosalie, que conocía todos los lugares secretos de la ciudad, fue la que obtuvo la primera información. Sabían que Royce King II había de pasar junto al puente, de camino hacia el rio Arakawa, en uno de cuyos márgenes le aguardaban sus compinches. A muchos de sus hombres los buscaba la justicia, aunque él era demasiado listo como para aparecer en las fichas de la policía.

Llegó el mediodía y Rosalie se sentía tensa a causa de la expectación. Por debajo de una de las callejuelas que daban a un descampado situado antes de llegar al puente pintado de rojo, pudieron oír una voz masculina que cantaba una melodía popular.

Esta vez no tuvo la menor duda. Se hallaba en compañía de su hombre y el que ella quería matar también estaba allí. Recordó la noche en que Royce King II y sus hombres irrumpieron en la casa de su familia. Su padre había estado al servicio de Carlisle Cullen, jefe de los espías de Marco. Había confiado a Royce King II la custodia y protección de su hija. Pero a Royce King II le interesaba mucho más el oro y no se dejaba impresionar por cuestiones de fidelidad o lealtad. Sabía que el padre de Rosalie percibía un buen salario y decidió procurarse el oro de la familia mediante una traición.

Los hombres de Royce King II, que doblaban en número a los de su familia, ganaron la batalla. Ella había escapado para procurarse la ayuda de su tío, Demetri. Cuando volvieron a la casa, comprobaron que todos habían muerto. Ahora había llegado el momento de tomar venganza. Ese pensamiento hizo aparecer una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Royce King II caminaba con orgullo entre dos casas y alcanzó el centro del descampado situado antes de llegar al puente. En ese momento, Emmett se interpuso en su camino.

—Tú eres Royce King II, ¿no es así? —inquirió cortésmente el gigante.

Royce King II se quedó inmóvil. Con los ojos bien abiertos observó a los personajes que tenía delante: un único samurái, una monja y una cara que le resultó conocida. Royce King II sonrió a Rosalie.

—Las flores del crisantemo florecen en otoño, no en primavera —le dijo sonriendo.

—Pues este crisantemo está a punto de matarte —le respondió Rosalie, con la mirada llena de un odio feroz.

Se retorcía las manos y con una de ellas cogió de repente el sable, cuya funda repiqueteó al caer al suelo.

—Siempre he sido mejor que tú —le dijo Royce King II, mofándose de ella—. Al fin y al cabo, no eres más que una mujer. Podrías haber sido mía y tener todos los privilegios que eso comporta. De todas formas, ahora te poseeré y luego te dejaré para el disfrute de mis hombres.

Los ojos de Rosalie ardieron ante aquel insulto. Lanzó un grito de rabia y se dispuso a cargar contra él.

—¡Rosalie! —le dijo en un ruido sordo el gigante que estaba junto a ella.

La joven desistió de sus previas intenciones. Royce King II se volvió a mirar a Emmett.

—Bien, gigantón. Estabas hecho una piltrafa la última vez que te vi. Gritabas como un crío y tenías los brazos destrozados.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Dio un paso adelante y desenvainó el gran y curvado sable, que fue deslizándose hasta salir de la funda. Lo sostuvo con una mano, junto al costado. Rosalie y Bella se situaron detrás de él. Royce King II lo miró con fiereza, para hacerle perder los nervios.

—¿Acaso esperas luchar conmigo, en un combate singular? No me hagas reír, samurái ninja, no hagas una cosa así.

Les dirigió una amplia sonrisa mientras unos cuantos rufianes corrían hacia el puente y rodeaban a los tres vengadores. Royce King II lanzó una risotada y desenvainó la espada. Tenía unas manos fornidas, con los nudillos peludos. Sin darles tregua hizo un movimiento con la espada y la asió por la gran empuñadura, colocándosela a lo largo del brazo, con el filo apuntando hacia su cuerpo. El brillo del sable refulgió sobre la holgada y acolchada camisa que llevaba por debajo de una pesada chaqueta de color marrón. Emmett no hizo otra cosa sino respirar hondo y erguir el porte.

Alrededor de ellos, los viandantes corrieron en busca de refugio. Algunos miraron con pavor por detrás de puertas bien cerradas o apostados tras las esquinas. Deseaban ver el espectáculo pero sabían que, cuando hicieran acto de presencia los emisarios del gobernador, allí se producirían arrestos indiscriminados. Sin embargo, puesto que el gobernador había muerto recientemente, pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que se diera la orden oportuna.

Fue Bella la primera en entrar en acción. Ella y Rosalie estaban de espaldas la una a la otra, protegiendo la retaguardia de Emmett. Frente a ellas había cuatro hombres. Uno de ellos, un tipo sucio de abundante barba y con la nariz rota, se dispuso a enfrentarse a las muchachas. Los otros tres desenvainaron las espadas con tranquilidad. Tenían un aspecto rudo y competente, no como la mayoría de los otros malhechores. Mantenían el porte erguido, como si hubieran sido soldados.

Bella lanzó un grito, hizo un movimiento con la mano y en ella apareció la pesada cadena que llevaba oculta bajo el puño cerrado. Era un regalo de Demetri, quien le había enseñado su uso. Aquella pieza octogonal impactó contra la sien de uno de los bandidos, que cayó al suelo sin emitir sonido alguno. Bella se dio rápidamente la vuelta y lanzó de nuevo el kusari contra el hombre que, de aquellos cuatro, se hallaba más próximo a ella. El rufián, dando un paso atrás, pudo esquivar el arma arrojadiza, que ella volvió a recuperar.

Se soltó un poco la ropa, para tener una mayor libertad de movimientos y sintió el filo de una espada que le rozaba la cadera. Le cortó la faja, dejándole la ropa abierta. Algo cayó al suelo, haciendo ruido. Bella lo ignoró y dio un paso atrás, poniéndose fuera del alcance de los bandidos. Uno de los hombres observó con sorpresa como algo caía al suelo, produciendo un extraño sonido. El hombre fijó la mirada en aquel objeto, cuyo relieve aparecía estampado con seis monedas. Luego le dijo al hombre que le había producido el corte a Bella:

—¡Pertenece al señor Newton! ¿De dónde lo ha sacado ella?

Uno de los hombres recogió la pequeña caja y la abrió con habilidad. Dentro había un trozo de papel, con una frase escrita en tinta negra. Aparecía estampado con un sello de color rojo con la forma de una calabaza.

—Ayuden a esta mujer —leyó en voz alta el hombre que sostenía el papel, y miró a Bella con respeto, al tiempo que elevaba el mensaje hasta su frente.

Los tres hombres, antiguos vasallos del comandante en jefe de los enemigos de en la guerra de Osaka, se inclinaron ante el mensaje. Luego se alinearon junto a Bella, en actitud de defensa ante los demás malhechores.

Los gritos de ataque de Bella precipitaron la lucha de verdad. Rosalie introdujo la mano derecha por entre los pliegues de su vestido. Una constelación de estrellas brillantes voló por el aire. De repente, dos de los forajidos gritaron. Uno tenía un cuchillo en forma de estrella clavado en el ojo, mientras el otro tenía la muñeca bañada en sangre. De un salto, Bella lanzó un ataque contra el hombre que tenía más cerca y, haciendo una finta, le asestó un sablazo, se retiró de nuevo y le hundió el sable en su vientre descubierto. Lo sacó y se dio media vuelta, apoyándose sobre un talón, para lanzar un nuevo sablazo contra los riñones del hombre que estaba a punto de apuñalar a Emmett por la espalda.

Con el inicio de aquella batalla, Royce King II, aún con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, retrocedió. Dos de sus hombres se adelantaron para ocupar su lugar. Emmett blandió la espada sin previo aviso y la mano de uno de los forajidos cayó al suelo, cortada. Imprimió un giro a la espada y brotó un chorro de sangre de la arteria cortada del segundo atacante.

—Muy bien, hombretón, veo que has mejorado —le dijo Royce King II, saltando por encima de aquellos hombres agonizantes.

Al dar el salto, la espada que empuñaba emitió un destello. Emmett intentó esquivarla pero no pudo evitar que el sable le cortara un mechón de cabello, que se desprendió de su coleta.

Royce King II lanzó una risotada.

—¡Un buen corte de pelo! ¿No? Pero ahora te lo rasuraré aún más.

Los hombres de Newton acabaron apresuradamente su conciliábulo y, sin mediar palabra, atacaron a sus antiguos camaradas. Algunos de los forajidos cayeron. Los partidarios de Newton se alinearon junto a Bella, protegiéndola con sus propios cuerpos.

La batalla continuó y uno de los hombres de Newton cayó, alcanzado por el sablazo que le asestó uno de los forajidos que agonizaba en el suelo.

La situación había mejorado ostensiblemente, aunque los bandidos se defendían con gran bravura. Emmett recibió un corte de uno de ellos, al que luego mató con un gesto de menosprecio. Rosalie también recibió un arañazo en el pie, mientras Bella era la única que se hallaba completamente protegida, a pesar de que los hombres de Newton iban cayendo uno tras otro. Sólo el cabecilla del grupo pudo resistir. Jadeantes, los combatientes hicieron una breve pausa.

Emmett miró a su alrededor. Las dos muchachas estaban todavía en pie, mientras los cuerpos de los forajidos yacían desparramados por el suelo, aunque la mayoría de ellos aún aguantaban. Emmett borró de su mente todo pensamiento sobre Rosalie, Bella o sobre sí mismo. Cuadró los hombros, asió con calma la espada y fijó la mirada en los ojos de Royce King II. El cabecilla de los forajidos se rio burlón, seguro de su victoria. Se adelantó a sus hombres, que estaban acosando a su presa, abriéndose paso entre ellos.

—Te ha llegado la hora —le dijo alzando la espada, que brillaba como si estuviera endemoniada.

Edward paseaba por las calles de Miyako, La gente le iba abriendo paso al verlo caminar con resuelta dignidad. Se detuvo junto a una de las puertas de la mansión del gobernador, y se la quedó contemplando pensativamente. Luego se dirigió hacia el oeste. La vista de un río le había resultado siempre estimulante, ya desde la niñez.

Dobló por una esquina que había junto al río y un grupo de ceñudos samuráis, que se apresuraban en la misma dirección que él, lo vieron pasar. Uno de ellos gritó algo, y se dispusieron a perseguirlo.

—¡Wagadono! ¡Wagadono! —gritaron de frustración al ver que lo perdían entre la multitud.

El camino que tenía delante conducía a un puente que cruzaba uno de los canales. Observó un gran alboroto junto al puente, acompañado de fuertes gritos, pero él siguió su camino, concentrado en sus propias preocupaciones. De repente, cobró plena conciencia de la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos. Emmett, bañado en sangre, se enfrentaba a un hombre armado, vestido de marrón. La muchacha que estaba de espaldas a él debía de ser Rosalie, que gritaba y blandía con destreza una larga espada. Junto a ellos se encontraba alguien a la que había añorado durante varios meses. Bella, con una mirada tensa en el rostro y acompañada por un hombre al que no conocía, se enfrentaba a los atacantes de siniestra mirada que los rodeaban.

Sí, era ella. El hábito de monja había caído al suelo, y su cabellera rubia se desplegaba al aire. Corrió hacia ella en el instante en que el hombre que la defendía caía herido, embestido por una espada. Ella se volvió, dispuesta a escapar. Edward vio que a Bella también la habían desprendido del corsé. Contempló su hermoso cuerpo, el balanceo de sus turgentes pechos. Sus blanquecinas piernas resplandecían como el día que la conoció por primera vez. De repente, sintió que recuperaba con toda su fuerza la ya olvidada destreza en el manejo de la espada. La desenvainó y decapitó con ella a uno de los atacantes que se le puso por delante. Luego, corrió hacia Bella, desgarrando la carne y rompiendo los huesos de sus enemigos. Los agresores de Bella fueron cayendo, cuando un grupo de oficiales uniformados hizo acto de presencia en la plaza.

Royce King II y Emmett apenas se dieron cuenta del ataque de Edward. Estaban cara a cara, concentrados en su propio combate y en el momento en que los samuráis que perseguían al médico llegaron a la escena del combate, Royce King II atacó. Dio un salto en el aire, elevándose por encima de la cabeza de Emmett, al tiempo que lanzaba unos dardos afilados con la mano izquierda. Sin necesidad de hacer un gran esfuerzo, Emmett eludió con facilidad los proyectiles. El samurái avanzó y, blandiendo la espada, le asestó un golpe certero y homicida. Royce King II se desmoronó sobre el suelo con el costado abierto y un flujo de sangre oscura salpicó el suelo.

Lanzó un gemido, en su rostro apareció el esbozo de una sonrisa maliciosa, y expiró. Emmett se quedó ante él, completamente inmóvil, con el sable apuntando al hombre agonizante.

De repente, lo derribaron al suelo. Unas manos recias lo sujetaron y le arrebataron la espada que empuñaba. Unos samuráis de mirada maliciosa lo rodearon. Algunos de ellos llevaban unas porras con una cinta roja, distintivo de la policía. Emmett miró a su alrededor. Bella estaba cercada por un grupo de policías, con el cuerpo resplandeciente que se observaba por debajo de lo que aún le quedaba de ropa. A Rosalie la estaban esposando entre varios agentes, aunque ella sólo tenía ojos para mirar a Emmett.

Varios samuráis rodeaban a Edward con las espadas en alto. El que tenía delante era el más viejo de ellos y cerraba con fuerza el puño, poseído por una gran tensión. Bella bajó la mirada, alertada por un sonido. A sus pies, el líder de los hombres de Newton, que había acudido en su ayuda, intentaba hablar. Ella se arrodilló junto a él.

—Dile… —gimió—. Dile al…, al noble Newton que hemos cumplido sus órdenes hasta la muerte.

Su cabeza se desplomó, y finalmente expiró. Bella le bajó los párpados, antes de caer herida ella misma. Por fin, delante de ella pudo ver a Edward rodeado por los guardias y se preguntó qué les tendría reservado el destino a sus amigos y a ella.

La sala del tribunal era amplia, con una gran plataforma que cubría tres cuartas partes de la misma. En la parte posterior del salón había una amplia y doble puerta corredera. Habían guardas armados con bastones por detrás de los prisioneros. Dos samuráis se arrodillaron junto a la puerta doble.

Emmett se arrodilló y reflexionó sobre sus acciones. Sabía que había actuado correctamente. La venganza era un deber sagrado, y sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar y lo esperaba expectante.

Mirar a Bella. Ahí estaba el problema.

Si bien el castigo a los extranjeros por viajar sin papeles por el imperio del Japón se ejecutaba siempre, al menos en el momento presente, no dejaba de ser cierto que podría haber un cambio de directrices. Ella era definitivamente una queresita. El misterio que rodeaba a Edward también le intrigaba. ¿Qué había hecho el médico para que lo arrestaran junto a ellos del modo que lo hicieron?

El fiscal, de rodillas sobre la plataforma, era un samurái anciano llamado Aro Volturi, intendente del Swan en Miyako, y era él quien juzgaría a los prisioneros. Los guardias dijeron algo a los prisioneros y los tres, de manera apresurada, se inclinaron, apoyando la frente en el suelo.

Se abrió la puerta doble y por ella entró el gobernador de Miyako. Vestía unos pantalones largos, apropiados para la ocasión, cuyas puntas dejaban un rastro en el suelo, como si caminara arrastrando los pies. Llevaba un atuendo de seda de hombros anchos, y sobre los pantalones una prenda también de seda de gran colorido. El mango de su corta espada aparecía estucado de color blanco. El moño en su cabeza dividía ésta en dos, y mostraba la parte delantera totalmente afeitada.

—Pueden sentarse —dijo el gobernador con una voz profunda y severa.

Los ojos de Emmett recorrieron en toda su longitud la figura que tenía ante sí, contemplando los ricos adornos que llevaba en el vestido, signos oficiales del poder que ostentaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del gobernador y se le heló el cuerpo ante la sorpresa.

Bella contempló al gobernador y emitió un gemido. Era Edward. Hizo amago de levantarse y el gobernador le dirigió una mirada severa. Ella lo contempló con admiración. Nunca lo había visto tan rígido y magnificente, tan glorioso como se le mostraba ahora.

—Emmett de Forks, los altercados en la vía pública están terminantemente prohibidos. Sin embargo, puesto que eres un samurái y entiendo que se trataba de un asunto de venganza, y así lo has hecho constar en el acta, y puesto que el hombre a quien mataste era un bandido buscado por la justicia, de nombre Royce King II, dicto sentencia y te destierro de tu hogar de Forks.

Emmett miró, completamente aturdido, a su antiguo amigo.

—Respecto a la mujer llamada Rosalie —continuó Edward de manera implacable—, no está bien visto que una mujer ande sin un protector, por tanto estarás bajo la custodia de un samurái, de Emmett de Forks, que será responsable de tus actos.

Rosalie hizo una reverencia en respuesta a sus palabras.

Edward volvió la cabeza hacia Bella. Su coleta brillaba bajo aquella luz.

—La mujer llamada Bella. Usted es una extranjera que ha estado vagando por nuestras provincias sin un permiso oficial. Por este crimen será encarcelada. La casa de Aro se hará responsable de tal encarcelamiento y de administrarle el castigo físico adecuado cuando sea necesario.

La ilustre figura del gobernador se alzó. Se dio la vuelta con un solemne ademán, arrastrando la cola de sus largos pantalones por detrás de él. Se abrió la puerta doble, y abandonó la sala. Bella, que no se había inclinado completamente, fue la única que vio salir al gobernador.

Bella esperaba en la suntuosa estancia que le habían indicado. Estaba decorada con tapices que representaban cerezos en flor de tamaño natural. En una pared negra había una pintura de un halcón sobre un pino. Habían también suaves almohadones para sentarse y un florero muy adornado con un ramo de flores de primavera.

Ella todavía iba vestida con su hábito de monja, sin faja. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda con una cuerda que le rodeaba el cuerpo, presionándole los pechos. Sentía dolor en ellos, irritados por la cuerda de seda, y ante la presión, se le endurecieron los pezones. Llevaba suelta la rubia cabellera, que le caía sobre los hombros.

Se abrió una puerta y los numerosos candiles que había en la estancia iluminaron el rostro de Edward. Vestía un ropaje sencillo de algodón, sujeto por una faja de color azul. Llevaba la espada envainada en una funda bordada de color rojo. Contempló la desmelenada cabellera de Bella y se fue incrementando la tensión que sentía. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sin mediar palabra. Sintió un flujo de jugos que corría por su interior. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar y lo esperaba expectante. Edward se relamió los labios y lenta y pausadamente dejó la espada en el suelo.

Se desató la faja y se soltó la vestimenta, dejándolas caer. Su gran miembro viril se alzó por encima de la negra pelambrera, buscando anhelante a la mujer, como si fuera una serpiente. Bella dobló las piernas, arrodillándose, y la visión de aquellos muslos blancos y relucientes le llenaron de un deseo explosivo.

Edward le asestó un golpe y la tiró al suelo. Ella le propinó varias patadas, haciéndole gemir de dolor, y después cayó sobre él. Edward le golpeó los hermosos muslos una y otra vez, enrojeciéndole la piel blanquecina. El gobernador le sujetó las caderas entre sus piernas y le separó las rodillas con violencia. Después le golpeó en el descubierto monte de Venus, dorado y rosáceo, humedeciéndose la mano.

Bella le mostró el abierto coño, dotado de unos largos y rosados labios, coronados por un erecto clítoris, recubierto todo ello por largos y sedosos rizos dorados. Al gobernador se le iluminaron los ojos. Se inclinó hacia adelante para tener una mejor perspectiva, al tiempo que ella separaba aún más las piernas para dejarle ver lo que él tanto deseaba.

Sobre el muslo derecho tenía el tatuaje de la hermosa imagen de una rosa roja en flor. El tallo de la flor partía del orificio del coño y sus labios representaban los pétalos. Una hoja tierna y pequeña se dibujaba sobre el apretado ojete del culo. Edward se preguntó quién habría sido el artista, puesto que la rosa parecía tener vida propia.

De repente, Bella ciñó las piernas, aprisionando a Edward entre aquellos pilares de alabastro, y el gobernador de la ciudad de Miyako hizo lo único que podía hacer. Se echó hacia adelante y le introdujo la lengua en aquella hermosa gruta que tenía ante sí. Le mordisqueó y relamió aquellos labios perfectos, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse de placer. Bella lo ceñía fuertemente en su entrepierna.

Edward le clavó las uñas en el trasero, hincándolas sobre sus globos ampulosos, e introduciéndolas luego en el orificio que había entre ellos. La golpeó en las nalgas una y otra vez mientras ella no dejaba de gemir y retorcerse complacida.

Por fin pudo separar con fuerza las rodillas que le aprisionaban la cara. Le dolían las orejas, inflamadas con un rojo encendido. Ella lo miró a la cara y se echó a reír. Él también lanzó una risotada violenta y socarrona y le hizo darse la vuelta, dejando al aire su ampuloso y blanquecino trasero. Con la palma de la mano le comenzó a dar palmetadas en las nalgas, dejando manchas rosáceas sobre aquellos blanquecinos globos.

De madera gradual, como una fruta que va madurando, el culo fue adquiriendo un color rosa brillante. El perfume del coño se le introdujo por las ventanas de la nariz mientras a Bella le corría por toda la raja su preciado néctar. Montó apresuradamente sobre ella, que separó las rodillas, deseosa. Edward la embistió.

El tumescente miembro se introdujo por entre aquellos gruesos labios, imparable. De una embestida lo penetró hasta lo más hondo, clavándole las uñas en las irritadas nalgas. Bella comenzó a correrse y Edward vio como sus ojos rodaban en sus órbitas.

—Te amo, te amo —repetía ella una y otra vez, sumida en el clímax.

El placer que sentía parecía no tener fin. Con los muslos le aprisionó las caderas, y su sexo, en una agonía de placer, comenzó a ordeñar el miembro de Edward, proporcionándole un placer que él sabía que no podría resistir. En su frenesí, el gobernador alargó la mano y empuñó la espada que antes había dejado caer. La alzó en el aire y cargó contra el tembloroso cuerpo de la muchacha.

Las ropas de Bella se rasgaron en el punto en que impactó la espada y cayeron al suelo, arrancadas por la precisión del certero sablazo. Los pechos saltaron, liberados de la prisión de su ropa y los rosados pezones cayeron sobre la cara de Edward, que sonrió grotescamente, al tiempo que arrojaba a un lado la espada.

A medida que se aproximaba al orgasmo, Edward comenzó a golpearle los senos hasta que adquirieron el mismo color rosáceo de los globos del trasero. Bella aullaba de gozo y apretaba al gobernador contra ella. Abrió la ardiente boca y él te introdujo la lengua, de una manera salvaje. Los dos se corrieron a un tiempo y Edward se desmoronó finalmente sobre aquel cuerpo suave y terso, mientras ella le aprisionaba el miembro en su gruta.

Se quedaron tumbados allí, con la respiración más tranquila, murmurándose dulces palabras el uno al otro. Sus néctares corrían sobre las piernas de Bella. Ella le arañaba y acariciaba amorosamente el cuerpo sudoroso.

—¿Quién eres tú en realidad? —le preguntó intrigada. Luego lo apretujó contra ella con repentina energía mientras le aprisionaba el miembro en su coño, hasta que su virilidad comenzó a crecer—. No me importa. Estoy contigo y no pienso dejarte ir.

Él se echó a reír.

—Soy todo tuyo —dijo él con un tono de voz más serio—. Mi padre fue el gobernador de Miyako. Pertenecemos a una rama de la familia del Swan. Yo peleé contra él durante y después de la guerra de Osaka. Consideraba que las reivindicaciones de los enemigos de eran justas. Mi padre estaba en desacuerdo conmigo. Hace dos años, escapé de Miyako y, durante ese tiempo, he estado vagando por el país, intentando poner en orden mis ideas. Ahora sé que mi padre tenía razón. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde para reavivar la disputa sobre quién de los dos tenía razón. Es mejor mantener la paz para el pueblo, y yo regresé para decírselo así. Mi padre murió hace algunas semanas y yo he heredado su cargo.

Bella lo miró sombríamente.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?

—Yo soy la justicia aquí —le dijo, sonriente—. Tengo el derecho a disponer de una gran casa de mujeres, y tener en ella a todas las que desee, Y yo te deseo.

Tras pronunciar estas últimas palabras embistió a Bella con renovada energía, ante lo que ella respondió con alegría. Se enzarzaron en un forcejeo, sobre el suelo. Él pudo por fin salirse de ella y, mordiéndola y golpeándola, la forzó por detrás.

Bella abrió las piernas y expuso a la vista un coño multicolor. Edward se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y, con la mano agarrándose el palpitante miembro, lo dirigió hacia el anhelante orificio, rozándolo por fuera, mientras ella ceñía los músculos internos. Él la arremetió, aunque no logró introducir ni la punta del prepucio. Irritado, tiró hacia sí de las caderas de Bella, pero nuevamente fracasó. Ella le sonrió.

—Sólo podrás hacerlo cuando yo te deje, amor.

El gobernador se inclinó y le mordió un pezón, del que brotó un hilillo de sangre. Intencionadamente, le mordió el otro. Ella le seguía sonriendo y lo miraba sin temblar. Edward la embistió con todas sus fuerzas pero las barreras de la rubia seguían sin bajar la guardia. Edward se apartó, jadeante. Sus insolentes arremetidas se tornaron suplicantes, y le deslizó la verga por toda la pelambrera, rogándole que la dejara entrar.

—Por favor Bella, por favor.

Sin él quererlo su agitada respiración se había convertido en un ruego. Ella le arañó el pecho.

—Ahora puedes —murmuró.

El adentrarse en aquella gruta era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Bella fue relajando lentamente los músculos, empezando por los de la entrada de la empapada raja. Edward tuvo que luchar por cada palmo de terreno, pero los musculosos muros del coño le impedían una entrada más profunda. Pensó que era como si la desvirgara cada vez que le fuera a hacer el amor.

Sus pelambreras se unieron y él no podía salirse de aquella gruta. Ella dio un único y rápido apretón a lo largo de toda la longitud del tallo del pene, y el esperma que aún le quedaba surgió a borbotones, inundándole las entrañas. Bella meneó el torso como si fuera un pez atrapado en el anzuelo. Llena de satisfacción, saboreando su victoria, se abrazó a él.

Se quedaron tumbados, abrazados. Edward se recuperaba lentamente cuando Bella percibió la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Volvió la cabeza y vio a una joven arrodillada a la entrada de la estancia. Edward también volvió la cabeza.

—Ésta es Ángela —le dijo.

La muchacha estaba totalmente desnuda, con una larga y negra cabellera que le caía por la espalda. Sus pequeños pechos se levantaban y caían debido a la agitada respiración.

—Me entregaron su custodia. Es virgen. Será tuya si así lo deseas —le susurró Edward al oído.

Bella se apartó de él y se puso de pie ayudándose con los codos.

—Entra —le dijo.

Ángela se levantó y fue hacia ellos como flotando. Se arrodilló junto a la cabeza de Bella y, por descuido, su mano se deslizó para acariciar la dorada areola de Bella.

—¿Has presenciado todo lo que hemos estado haciendo? —le preguntó la rubia. La joven asintió con la cabeza—, ¿Y te ha gustado? —Ángela volvió a asentir con un gesto—. ¿También los golpes, los mordiscos, los gritos…?

—Oh, sí, sí.

Sin apartarla mirada de la muchacha, Bella le dijo: —Muéstrame cuánto te ha gustado, Ángela.

La delgada muchacha separó las piernas y se acarició la raja con suavidad. Unas perlas de rocío aparecieron en sus delicados labios. Se llevó la otra mano a los pechos y se pellizcó con los dedos cada uno de los pequeños y oscuros pezones. Mantenía el rostro impasible, a pesar de que le temblaba el cuerpo. Bella inclinó la cabeza hasta llevarla a la entrepierna de la joven. Le mordió la tersa piel de un muslo hasta que pudo probar el sabor de su sangre. La muchacha sintió un estremecimiento y gimió, pero no intentó apartarse ni dejar de refrotarse contra ella.

Bella le volvió a morder en el otro muslo y luego se retiró. Había dejado dos marcas rojas y brillantes sobre la perfecta piel de la parte interior de los muslos, formando unas relucientes marcas que concordaban con la rosa en flor que Bella tenía tatuada en la entrepierna.

—Será mía. Ya la amo.

A Ángela se le escapó un sollozo y unas lágrimas de gratitud aparecieron en sus ojos.

Edward las contemplaba fascinado. Bella se inclinó y lamió la delicada mano de la joven. Luego la apartó y relamió los jugos de sus casi lampiños labios inferiores. Ángela sintió un escalofrío y se tensó. Separó aún más las piernas, sin perder el control sobre su rostro. Bella se retiró y contempló a Ángela con admiración. Atrajo a la joven hacia sí y le colocó el trasero sobre sus acolchados pechos, hundiendo sus erectos pezones en las nalgas de la delgada jovencita. Bella le pellizcaba las tetitas, hasta que se le hincharon. Besaba y chupeteaba las orejas de la muchacha.

—¡Ahora, Edward! —le ordenó repentinamente.

El gobernador arremetió contra la muchacha rompiendo, con su miembro viril, sin ninguna contemplación, la barrera de aquella virgen. Sin pausa, comenzó a moverse dentro de la apretada y tierna cavidad, llegando al delirio.

La muchacha estaba postrada debajo de él, completamente pasiva, apoyada sobre Bella y en espera de sus órdenes. Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria mezclada con dolor. De sus labios se escaparon involuntariamente unos gemidos.

—Sí, sí. No pares. He estado esperando durante tanto tiempo este momento… — gimió.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí, agarrándole las nalgas, arañándole con las uñas la superficie de los globos. Le mordisqueó los pezones y el vientre y luego su boca se unió a la de Bella, metiéndole la lengua hasta casi las amígdalas.

—¿Dónde está Emmett? —susurró la joven atrevidamente.

Repitió la pregunta hasta que el gobernador le respondió con un gemido: —Está en una habitación, a dos puertas de distancia.

—¡Levántate! —le ordenó con urgencia.

—¿Qué? —respondió Edward confundido.

—¡Levántate! ¡No, no te separes de ella!

Edward se levantó, unido a Ángela, que entrelazaba las piernas alrededor de su espalda y, guiados por Bella, atravesaron las dos puertas.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban apretados el uno contra el otro, sobre la cama. No cabía la menor duda sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Se pusieron de pie y Bella se arrojó sobre Emmett, cayendo ambos al suelo. Antes de que él pudiera recuperarse, Bella se sentó sobre su pecho y anunció en voz alta: —Tengo un mensaje de Aro Volturi. Él no puede estar presente pero ha ordenado que su médico, Edward, esté aquí con nosotros siempre que así lo requiramos.

Edward fue el primero en captar la idea y le hizo una inoportuna reverencia a Emmett.

—Emmett, me alegra verte de nuevo después de tantos meses. Esta vez intentaré no volver a perderte. En realidad, si vives en Miyako, te veré tan a menudo como el noble Aro me lo permita.

A las otras dos se les abrieron los ojos y sonrieron con complicidad. La vida de aquellos oficiales quedaba unida por la ceremonia y el deber, y los cinco sintieron la necesidad de olvidar sus obligaciones y relajarse juntos.

Emmett señaló a Ángela, que estaba todavía agarrada a Edward por las caderas.

—Por lo que veo tu pene ha crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos. Bella añadió:

—En realidad, necesita que te eches una mano.

La rubia puso a Emmett de pie, y ella y Rosalie comenzaron a succionar el humedecido miembro viril del joven gigantón, lubricándolo. Pronto se empalmó. Ángela los miraba, con el rostro impasible, aunque la aprehensión se reflejó en la tensión de su cuerpo. Rosalie se aproximó lentamente a Ángela. Se inclinó y le separó tas finas nalgas. El contacto de su lengua le provocó un estremecimiento de placer y miedo, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

La verga de Edward descansaba todavía, tranquila y expectante, en el sangrante y desgarrado sexo de la joven.

Las dos muchachas llevaron a Emmett hacia adelante. El samurái no necesitó más instrucciones y, mientras las jóvenes separaban los globos del trasero de Ángela, él apuntó con su enorme pene al pequeño y apretado agujero de la jovencita. Despacio y con gran cuidado, no pudo evitar meterle el miembro.

La sirvienta temblaba y se estremecía, primero ligeramente, luego con mayor frenesí, a medida que el samurái la embestía una y otra vez. Sentía como si los dos hombres la estuvieran desgarrando, Con gran cuidado los hombres se pusieron de rodillas, sobre el suelo, con la muchacha aprisionada entre ellos. Bella volvió la cara de la muchacha y sus ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada de lujuria y dolor de la sirvienta. Le besó suavemente la febril ceja y fue recompensada por una sonrisa ciega y amorosa. Bella se dio la vuelta y ofreció el clítoris a la ávida y hambrienta boca de la muchacha. Una boca masculina se acercó a su trasero, mordiéndolo y chupeteándolo con gran dedicación. La boca del otro hombre le mordisqueaba y le mordía el vientre, perfectamente moldeado.

Rosalie contempló la escena durante unos momentos, considerando a quién debía unirse. Se imaginó que la vida que el futuro les tenía reservado iba a ser muy placentera. En seguida hizo su elección.

Harry de Forks murió aquella misma primavera. Emmett de Forks y su esposa se establecieron en Miyako, donde él ejerció de profesor. Con frecuencia recibían la visita de Edward y Bella, vestida de monja. Ellos desaparecían de su casa durante breves períodos de tiempo, y el número de residentes de la casa de mujeres de Aro Volturi, gobernador de Miyako durante muchos años, creció rápidamente. Demetri, como buen yamabushi, comió agujas de pino, meditó durante noventa días y se convirtió en un buda en vida. James Witherdale, espadachín, pintor y escultor murió anciano y se convirtió en la Santa Espada del Japón. Marco murió feliz, reinando la paz en su país. Su dinastía sobrevivió durante diecisiete generaciones y reinaron durante más de dos siglos en paz y armonía.


End file.
